A Gemist?
by raven1295
Summary: Abigail moves to Japan and becomes friends with Kagome. But what happen when she falls into the well at the shrine and meets the gang and Inuyasha? Not to mention that she contains something that demons, including Naraku want?   InuyashaxOC
1. My OC Info

**A Gemist?**

_By raven1295_

**A/N: F**irst Inuyasha fanfiction so please be gentle And if you are a Inuxkag then don't read it.

**Pairings**: InuyashaxOC, MirokuxSango

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inuyasha.

**XXX MY OC Information XXX**

**Name: Abigail Stone**

**Nickname: Abby, Kitty**

**Age: 17**

**Eye color: purple**

**Hair color: dark brown with highlights of blonde**

**Hair length: Reaches the center of her back.**

**Skin color: tan**

**Special ability: Gemist**

**Weapon: scythe**

**~ Author's Note ~**

**A gemist is when someone is born with a powerful gem. Like Kagome in the beginning of the show, but the person who has the gem must train to keep it under control, or mediate for at least three hours. What makes it very powerful is that it adapts new powers. It even adapts powers from tv, movies, real life. Plus my character carries a type of bag that keeps its shape no matter how much items are in there.**

_raven1295_


	2. New Student

A Gemist?

**New Student**

First story written please be nice.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I do own my character and gemist.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kagome, how are you feeling" asked Eri<p>

"I'm fine, I just have a lot going on right now." replied Kagome

"Is it about your boyfriend with the abnormal hair, and eye color?" Yuka chimed. Kagome couldn't help but to roll her eyes.

"First of all he's not my boyfriend, second it involves him a little."

They stay silent were a moment until Kagome heard some whispers about a new student coming here.

"Hey girls, what's with the rumors saying a new student is coming here?"

They looked at her then Yuka answered

"Well the rumors are true. We heard that there's going to be a new student coming here, it's a girl and she transferred from America"

"Rumors also have it that this girl is very smart, straight A's" added Ayumi

The door opens revealing the teacher; the class stands up from their seats.

"Hello class, you may be seated" The class sat back in their seats.

"Now as you all of you heard, there will be a new student joining us today. So I want you to make her feel welcome" They all nodded in response.

_*Knock, knock*_

"Come in"

The door opened with the sound of heels, then closed. Immediately all the boy's mouth dropped to their desk, as the girls stared in awe. The new student was indeed a girl, but to the boys she was the most beautiful girl in the classroom. She was wearing a pink one shoulder top with the word "**CUTE**" in black bold across her chest, dark skinny jeans, with black sexy pumps, also wearing medium size hoop earrings. But other than her clothes, it was her feature that caught every boy's attention. She was looked like she was seventeen, her skin color was tan, her hair was dark brown with highlights of blonde, and her eyes were purple. The new student smiled at the class.

"Class this is Miss. Abigail Stone" Abigail bowed in front of the class.

"Miss Abigail you can sit next to Kagome. Kagome please raise your hand" Kagome raised her hand. Walking to Kagome, Abigail sat next to her giving her a friendly smile and wave which Kagome was happily did the same.

"Now as all of you know except Abigail and Kagome that tomorrow is your spring vacation begins" Everyone started to cheer.

"And that when you return that we will be having an exam" Suddenly the class began to groan.

"But I decided to change it up. Instead of a test you will do a project about what we were learning about Greek Mythology, you must pick a Greek god or goddess from the twelve or another mythical creature. Write a report on your mythical figure, and present it to the class. But if want to work with a partner then you do double the work meaning I must have two reports, one from your partner and one you did yourself and present"

As the teacher continue on and on Abby was already bored out of her head, until she found a piece of paper folded in front of her. She looked to Kagome and gave a "_Is this note from you"_ look which Kagome nodded. Abby took her binder from her bag and placed it on her desk then opened the note she read it then took out her blue pen, write something on it then passing it back to Kagome.

~Kagome, _Abigail_~

"Hi Abigail, I'm Kagome"

"_Hi Kagome you can call me Abby instead"_

"Oh ok so Abby how do you like Japan so far"

"_It's ok I guess. I'm just really happy that I don't wear the uniform here. Don't get me wrong if I offended you, but I really don't like wearing uniform it makes me feel weird"_

"Don't worry I'm not offended I understand if the uniform makes you feel not yourself"

The girls continued to pass notes until the school bell rang. Both gathered their stuff and went outside the classroom where Kagome introduced her friends to Abigail. All exchanged hellos and walked out of the school. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi had to go home early which only left Kagome and Abigail. So the girls went to the library. They both agreed to be partners on the project, even though Kagome was in the past looking the Jewel shards she knew nothing about Greek Mythology. Until Abby agreed to help her with her project after all Greek mythology was her favorite topic to learn about, both spent a couple of hours at the library and finish their projects, and any other homework. After all that hard work Kagome and Abigail went to a café sat in a booth and started to drink some hot chocolate which the waitress was kind enough to give them.

~At the Café~

"So tell me what's America like?" Asked Kagome.

"America's ok. It's really fun there." Abby replied back.

Kagome sighed and sipped her hot chocolate.

"Are you doing anything over vacation?" Abby asked looking at Kagome.

"No. Why?" Abby took a sip of her hot chocolate then answered.

"Well maybe tomorrow maybe we can hang out."

"Really?"

"Yeah it'll be fun like around noon you can show me to the mall or show me around places. Then at seven we can go to a teen club that my auntie owns."

"Your auntie lives in Japan?"

"Yup. She own this teen/adult club one room for adults, one room for teens the place it called Midnight Swing" **~A\N just made that up~**

Taking a couple of minutes to thinking Kagome nodded her head telling Abby ok.

"Great so tomorrow I'll come at noon at the shrine to pick you up." Kagome nodded then shook her head staring at Abigail with wide eyes.

"Wait how do you know I live there?"

"You just admit you live there" Said Abby giving Kagome a smirk. Kagome's face turned red from embarrassment, Abby laughed then said

"Your friends told me where you lived also you just told me. There's one thing you should remember Kagome I like to trick people."

Kagome sighed again as Abigail continued to laugh. If only Abigail knew that tomorrow that her life was going too changed forever.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of Chapter one. Next chapter Abigail reveals a big secret and meets a certain half demon. Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

_raven1295_


	3. Abigail's secret is revealed

A Gemist

**Abigail's Secret Is Revealed**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Just my character and the gemist.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>~12:08 pm~<p>

_***Knock, Knock. Door opens***_

"Hi I'm Abigail I'm a friend of Kagome" The woman looked at her and smiled.

"Hello I'm Kagome's mother" Abby bowed to her.

"I'm here to pick up Kagome we were planning on hanging out today"

"I'm sorry but Kagome came down the flu and right now she's resting in bed"

_**~Great just my luck~**_Abby thought as she sighed to herself.

"Ok can you tell her whenever she wakes up that I was here and we can hang out some other day?"

"I will tell her. Have a nice day"

"Thank you"_***Door shuts***_

Abby began to head to the steps when something caught her eye. She turned her head to the direction of where the ancient well is. Walking to it she opened the door and saw in front of her was a well.

"A well, I should have known."

Walking closer to it something was glowing right next to it, slowly moving in closer Abby picked up the glowing object. It was a half small pink jewel that was attached to some thread looking like a necklace. Abby sat on the mouth of the well and just examined the glowing gem; the more she looked at it the more her eyes glowed purple. With one heartbeat she snapped out of it then placed it around her neck. Thinking to herself what is she going to do she could go explore herself in the city, but she had a feeling it wasn't a good idea. Shaking her head Abby looked at down at the well and saw a little pinkish glow. Leaning in closer to see what it was but when she leaned in closer her hand slipped causing her to fall in the well.

**(A/N Abby is wearing a plain white tank, with jean shorts, brown mid calf boots, a crop long sleeve jean jacket, and a brown message bag across her back. Also I'm just going to write Abby instead of Abigail. Back to the story. :P)**

_**~xxxxx~**_

"Wh-What happened?" Abby began to wake up and found herself in the well.

She got up and dusted herself off. Abby placed her hand on her chest to feel that the gem was still there, without any words said she started to climb up the well. When she reached the mouth of the well she gasped wherever she was this place was beautiful; fresh air, blooming flowers, and peaceful silence. She got out by doing a front handspring and landing perfectly on her feet looking at her surroundings she began to walk into the forest hoping to find anyone who could help her.

"Standing here isn't going to help me" She muttered.

After walking for a couple of hours she felt a dark aura getting closer as she kept on walking forward so Abby jumped and landed on a tree quiet she looked ahead and saw two demons one lizard, the other tiger approaching dangerously close to a little girl. Immediately Abby clutched on the gem, took it off her neck and put it in her bag.

"Oh look a little girl wondering the forest all alone, you know what that means?" The lizard demon looked at his partner.

"Yeah we get something to eat" Replied the tiger. The little girl screamed hoping someone would hear her.

Abby steadied herself on the branch looking at the two demons her eyes changed from purple to red. She lifted her right arm with her hand in a fist reaching to the demons as her eyes were locked on the demons and her left arm holding the tree. Over where the demons were the ground they were standing on began to shake more luckily the little girl saw Abby and started to run to her. But before the demons could get the little girl Abby opened her hand causing the ground to open and sending them two to hell. Her hand closed into a fist again causing the ground to close up her eyes changed back and she jumped down from the tree facing the little girl. She looked like she was nine, short black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a light green kimono with beautiful flower designs. Abby kneed down to the girl's level.

"Are you ok? Did those demons hurt you?" She asked in a worry tone.

"I'm fine, thanks to you" The little girl answered giving her mystery girl a smile, Abby smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, it's not safe here. We need to go to a village" The little girl nodded and both of them walked in the forest. Whenever a demon came in their way Abby would take care of them less than ten seconds and continue walking.

_~At the village~_

"I can't believe you Inuyasha! I told you I'll be back in two weeks, but instead it's already one day and you drag me back!" Kagome yelled. Because she was yelling very loud Inuyasha's ears flatten to block the noise.

"I agree with Kagome, Inuyasha two weeks is not one day" Added Sango as she polished her boomerang. As for Inuyasha he stayed quiet, the truth is he was thinking. When he came to get Kagome he smelled a faint scent of rain and exotic berries, whenever it came from he just wanted to smell more of it. The more Kagome kept on yelling at him the more he didn't pay attention until his face was kissing the ground.

"I can't stand you Inuyasha I'm leaving I got plans today with a friend of mine." She sat Inuyasha one more time, stormed out, and while she was too busy being angry with Inuyasha she bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

I'm so sor- Kagome?" Said a familiar voice._**'That sounds a lot like Abby' **_She thought as she looked up and her body froze in place. Inside the hut still in the ground Inuyasha began to smell something, it was the rain and exotic berry scent it was getting stronger mixed with a bittersweet apple scent. Also he heard a voice that sounded like a sweet melody ringing in his ears. Once the spell wore off his beads Inuyasha got up and walked out of the hut to see Kagome, a mystery figure he couldn't see who it was and that the figure was holding hands with a little girl. Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw Inuyasha her face began to panic and Abby noticed it.

"What wrong Kagome?" She asked with concern in her voice, all Kagome said was 'SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT'. From that comment Abby jumped a little so did the little girl.

"Uh… Kagome we can go sit somewhere if you need to that badly." Abby said with that anime sweat drop on her head. Kagome looked at her and apologized.

"Come on Abby, I want to introduce you to some of my friends" Abby nodded, looked at the little girl and asked:

"Do you see your mommy anywhere?" The little girl looked ahead and saw her mommy calling her name. She nodded her head and pointed in the direction where her mother was Abby quickly glanced over and saw her mother she kneed to the girl's level.

"Alright, you know you can't go wondering off like that because it's very dangerous. Always check your surrounding and be with your mom or dad." With that said the little girl just hugged her which Abby hugged her back. Both broke the hug and the little girl ran to her mother, waving goodbye to Abby, the girl and her mother walked away.

"You're really good with children" Kagome commented.

"I'm just naturally good with kids" Abby replied back. Kagome giggled and both girls began to walk until Abby saw a big hole.

"Was with the big hole right there?" Kagome ignored Abby's question and said SIT. Hearing a thump Abby ran to the hole, her eyes widened someone was in there.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" She said going in carefully. Inuyasha heard the sweet melody voice and looked up at that moment he felt like he couldn't breathe because this girl was breathtaking. Abby herself felt the same way when the guy looked up.

"Here, give me your hand" She reached her hand to him Inuyasha grabbed her hand and both could feel electricity going through their bodies. Abby helped him up and both were staring at each other gold looking at purple, purple looking at gold. When they looked away from each other blush appeared on their faces Kagome ran to the blushing two.

"Abby are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah it's just the heat, it's getting to me."

"Then why don't you take off the jacket" Kagome said ignoring that Inuyasha was even there. Abby shrugged and took off her bag, and jacket revealing her white sleeveless tank. As she was putting the jacket in her bag Inuyasha blushed even more before the blush disappeared. Once she put back on her bag Kagome introduce her to Inuyasha.

"Now then Abby this is Inuyasha he's a half demon. Inuyasha this is Abigail my friend, but you can call her Abby" Their eyes connected again just staring at each other this time it was hard to break away.

"H…Hi nice to meet you." Inuyasha didn't say anything he was too busy looking at her and smelling this delightful scent from her. Then Abby remembered something and start to look for something in her bag, when she had it she stared at Inuyasha one more time before reaching her arm out like she was giving him something. He just stared at her reaching out his hand Abby blushed more when she handed him something and closed his hand. That feeling of electricity was doubled as their body heat increased. Once she let go of his hand the feeling quickly vanished, on the inside neither one of them didn't want the feeling to vanish. Abby avoid the eye contact and looked at Kagome as Inuyasha opened his hand his eyes widened then he asked in an unusual voice:

"Where did you get this?" His voice made her skin jump and her stomach tighten. As for Kagome she was shocked and yet she was a bit jealous his voice actually sounded kind.

"I found it by a well ay my time" Inuyasha nodded and gave Kagome a death glare. Abby saw the glare he was giving to Kagome and quickly added

"But I found out that it's very powerful, and luckily kept it with me before anyone or anything could get their hands on it." Still Inuyasha was giving Kagome the glare and walked away. Kagome sighed and looked at Abby.

"Come on there's still some other people I want you to meet." So Kagome introduced Abby to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and Lady Kaeda all switched their greeted and of course Miroku being himself by touching her bottom got him being flipped over by Abby. Everyone laughed of what just happened and already loved Abby, an hour later and the girls agreed to go swimming. When they reached a river they all changed into their bathing suits. Kagome changed into a pink bikini with white flower patterns, Sango a dark purple one piece, and Abby a white tankini. All three was enjoying swimming around and playing until sunset the girls dried off and changed back into their clothes. While they were walking Abby felt dizzy then closed her eyes she could tell something wasn't right. Carefully opening her eyes and she sighed before speaking.

"Girls something doesn't feel right." Kagome and Sango nodded in agreement. They continued to walk until they saw the village being under attacked by a giant spider, and three big snake demons. They ran over to where Inuyasha and Miroku were trying to fight off the demons, Sango quickly changed into her demon slaying clothes, Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows.

"Kagome is there any jewel shards in any of them" Asked Miroku.

"There two shards in the spider's forehead" She replied back. While they were fighting Abby was having a hard time thinking what she should do._**'What am I gonna do if I fight then I'm gonna have to tell them, if I don't they might get hurt. Damn it.'**_When she made her choice a snake was heading straight for Kagome.

"Kagome look out!" Before Sango ran to help her, the snake change direction heading for Abby.

"ABBY WATCH OUT!" yelled Kagome. Abby quickly dodged the snake, again the snake charged and again she dodged. Smoke was starting to come off of Abby, everyone EVEN the demons was watching her. Sudden purple fire appeared and covered her body when it died down Abby was now wearing a dark purple crop top, black pants, black boots, and finally a pair of fingerless gloves her eyes changed from purple to red.

'_**No turning back now' **_She took a deep breath as fire came upon her hands forming into scythe, everyone gazed in awe and Inuyasha was blushing like he couldn't get anymore redder to be honesty he couldn't get his eyes off of her period then he snapped out of it.

"_Stop looking at her I just met the chick._ _I gotta stay focus. No matter how hot she looks in that outfit. Wait… what I'm I saying?"_ Inuyasha thought.

In a quick second she turned to the snake with her red eyes the snake looked at her with hunger and it wasn't blood hunger. The snake charged at her in a quick second the snake's head was cut off. Looking at the other snakes she dropped her scythe and reached both of her arms with her hands wide open at the other two snakes, tilting her head slightly she slowly began to close her hands into fist. The snakes stopped attacking Miroku and Kagome and began to yell or hiss in great pain when she finally closed both hands the snakes exploded.

_**'Now they're out of the way time to deal with the big one' **_Abby picked up her scythe and ran to Inuyasha and Sango. Both had a hard time getting a good shot when the spider was about to attack for some reason it couldn't it was possessed by something. Sango and Inuyasha looked at each other then saw Abby in a weird stance with her hands**. **She lowered her hands and the spider went down very quickly Abby punched the ground causing rocks from the Earth to trap the spider in place. Fire covered her body revealing her normal clothes, but her eye color remained red.

"How did you do that?" Sango asked.

"I'll explain later right now how about taking the shards from its forehead." Abby replied back. Quickly Inuyasha took the shards from it head and killed it, Miroku and Kagome ran over to them at that moment everyone was staring a Abby who eyes changed back to purple.

"Abby is there something you like to explain to us, like how did you do all of those things?" Abby sighed and looked at the now starry night then answered back.

"I'm a gemist" They looked at each other then at her with confusion.

"A gemist? What the hell is that?" Asked Inuyasha.

"When someone is born they are chosen to weld the power of these powerful gems. Once chosen it's their responsibility to carry out their job as guardians and protect their world and the gems itself from evil. This gem is like the jewel shards except other than increasing demons strength or granting a wish this gem gains other powers too like what you all saw me do. What makes it very powerful is that it adapts new powers from anything and I mean anything. It's like the jewel shard but ten times stronger, it's really hard for me to control all these powers but I still manage. About now in this time in America the gems are there before there were eight now there's four left. Whenever one of the gem is completely destroyed the power from that gem transfers to another gem that's … well not destroyed."

O.O "You said there's three left, you're one of them do you know who has the other three" Kagome hesitated to asked while the others was trying to absorb all of the information Abby gave them.

"My sisters Rouge, Melody, and Vanessa. Once they choose a guardian then they enter the body of the person before they're born for example me and stay bound to me and me only. When it's in my body it makes a tattoo on the center of my back called the 'mark of territory'. It is possible for the gem to leave your body but if the gem leaves your dead, the reason is because the gem is your heart once it's in the body many killed themselves because they couldn't handle it, and some used it for their own selfish purpose destroying the gems and themselves." Abby replied.

"What about your eyes? They didn't change back when your clothes did." Shippo chimed in.

"Well it just means I sense a demon nearby or a dark aura. It doesn't change back until the demon is killed or disappears. Ever since I've been here my eyes has been changing from purple to red a lot."

They all took a moment for take in everything from what she told them, and then they all nodded. Abby smiled at them, sighed, looked at the night sky.

"Kagome, can you bring me home now." All of them looked at her.

"Uh… now, don't you think it's getting late?"

"_***sigh***_Kagome you and your friends have a journey ahead of you, if I stay here then more demons will come causing an interference." Abby looked at them seriously.

"Alright, Sango can we- "

"You're not going anywhere. You're coming with us; beside you're a good fighter!" Inuyasha shouted cutting off Kagome.

"Inuyasha's right. With your help we can defeat Naraku once and for all." Added Sango. Kagome looked at her wide-eyed friend, then looked at Inuyasha who was blushing… wait BLUSHING! Jealousy began to fill her body that her Inuyasha is blushing because of her friend.

"Ok I'll stay, besides if I don't I'm worried you might drag me back here if I said no." Abby commenting while looking at Inuyasha, she was very lucky that it was night time because no one could see her blushing like crazy._**'Great this is going to the most interesting**__**two weeks of my life. Then again-"She**_looked at Inuyasha for a quick second before she could look away Inuyasha locked his eyes with hers.

'_**This is going a very interesting journey' **_Both Abby and Inuyasha thought not even paying attention to anyone one as they stare into one other.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter the Eyes of Seduction!<strong>

_raven1295_


	4. Eyes of Seduction

A Gemist

**The Eyes of Seduction**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and the songs Outrageous by Britney Spears and Skin by Rihanna. But I do own my character and gemist.

* * *

><p>The sun began to rise in the feudal era everyone was sleeping peacefully except for one person, Abby. She was tossing and turning in her sleep from an awful nightmare.<p>

_**~In her sleep~**_

_Villages being burned in fire, blood spilled everywhere on the ground, demons eating the innocent people. She just stared there in horror no matter she tried using her powers it wouldn't work; whenever she tried to save people her body would faze through them, and that no one could hear her. She looked away, covered her ears from the people's scream for help and tried to make it go away._

_"This is what you were born to do" Said an eerie voice. She looked ahead and saw a man with pale white skin, black long hair, a face that screamed 'die', along with his cold red eyes looking deep into her soul. Abby got up and went into a fighting stance, tears flowing down her face._

_"This isn't what I was born to do, you're wrong I would never do this." She yelled back at the mystery man. He smirked as he moved closer to her._

_"You will do this in time you will lose control of your powers causing this destruction. I must say you are something I've never seen anything like this. Tsk, tsk, tsk you lose your power, killing everyone in your path including the ones you love, yes you will be a wonderful mate for me."_

_"Mate? What are you talking about I will never lose control of my powers!"_

_"You say that now, but wait and you will see you'll be slipping everyday and train harder and harder. It's only until the bloodshed begins." With that said Abby looked down and saw Kagome's body lifeless along with her new friends, and family including her other three sisters. She kept on shaking her head telling herself this isn't real she looked at all of the body then saw a person in a white light. It was a 17 year old boy; unlike the dreadful mystery man his skin was a creamy white, his eyes were grey, he had short black hair with bangs brushing against his eyebrows, and that he was wearing all white. Abby stared at the boy with wide eyes it wasn't any random boy it was her older brother Leo who pasted when Abby was 13._

_"Leo? LEO!" She ran to him but the more she ran to him the more he was getting farther from her. Abby ran faster and faster still he was getting farther and farther away reaching his arm out to her. Because her mind was to go to her brother something caught her foot causing Abby to fall she looked up and saw her brother leaving her alone, and let the darkness consume her body._

Quickly Abby shot up; breathing heavy as cold sweat falls down her face, and looking around to see everyone else was still asleep. She wiped the sweat away and noticed tear marks on her face. Quietly she got up; changed her pj into a black and purple sports bra, and black and white sport shorts. Grabbed her boots and bag, left the hut and walked to the river.

~At the River~

Abby came to the river put her stuff down, sat by the river, splashed water on her face to get rid of the tear marks, and put her feet in the water. Thinking about the nightmare she had it gave her chills down her spine. Shaking the dreaded dream out of her mind she remembered something; Abby grabbed her bag and took out a mirror that was light blue and a purple rose on the back. Abby waved her hand at the mirror and someone appeared in the mirror, the figure looked like Abby except her hair was blue and her eyes was a teal color.

"Hey Rouge" The figure looked at Abby and smiled.

"Hey Kitty, where are you? Bunny, Blaze and Auntie Rachel were worried when you didn't come home yesterday." Abby sighed then replied

"Yeah Angel I'm fine. You're not going to believe this but I'm in the feudal era." Rouge's eyes widened.

"Japan five hundred years in the past feudal era?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah that feudal era."

"…Exactly how did you get there?"

" I really don't wanna talk about it Angel. Where are you?"

"Let's just say I have no idea where I am."

"Care to explain?" Before Rouge started to explain Abby heard a voice in the background then a little boy with black hair and that defied gravity looked at Abby.

"Angel who are you talking to?" Abby giggled as Rouge sighed.

"Goten this is my sister Abigail. Kitty this is Goten."

"Awe he's so cute." Goten blushed and ran away. Both girls giggled some more, then Rouge showed Abby where was she and introducing her to two other that looked the same named Gohan, and Goku.

"Say Angel, do I sense you got a crush on Goku." Abby smiled devilish.

"W-What? No …of course not, I mean… don't you have to call Bunny or Blaze." Abby laughed as Rouge's face became red.

"You got a point I'll talk to you later, bye Angel"

"Bye Kitty." When Rouge disappeared Abby could see her reflection in the mirror. Abby looked up at the sun rising then back at the mirror, she waved her hand once more and again a figure appeared. Same like Abby and Rouge except this time the person had red hair with green eyes.

"Hi Bunny." The figure smiled.

"Kitty you're ok, where are you, are you hurt?"

"Bunny I'm fine, look it's hard to explain but just tell Auntie Rachel, and Blaze that I'm fine."

"Alright will you be coming back?"

"In about two weeks. Umm… maybe longer than that, I don't know."

"Okay. Oh Kitty I almost forgot, tonight is a full moon."

"Awe… shit. Why tonight, when does it start cause from where I am time doesn't exist."

"It will begin at noon, don't worry you will know just don't let any male look in your eyes."

"I won't that goes for you too and you might want to tell Angel and Blaze that. I have to train right now before its noon."

"Ok Kitty talk to you later, bye" Melody waved goodbye before she vanished leaving Abby looking at her reflection. She took her feet out of the water and stood up; Abby placed the mirror back in her bag and began her training.

A couple hours later the village was awake and active, everyone busy doing their own thing except Kagome looking all over the village her friend. The rest of the gang notice her weird actions and her face looked like she lost the jewel shards, which she didn't.

"Hey Kagome what are you looking for?" Shippo asked while Kagome pacing back and forth all nervously.

"Has anyone seen Abby?" Everyone except Inuyasha shook their heads in reply no.

"Inuyasha?" Everyone was staring at him with the 'what are you hiding' look.

"Feh, she's at the river." Kagome sighed with relief, and then sat Inuyasha for not telling her earlier. Then they all walked to the river to get Abby, and began hunting for Naraku.

When they came at the river, they saw Abby doing a handstand and staying still, with her eyes closed. Kagome was about to run to her, until Inuyasha stopped her and told her to just watch so the gang sat a good couple feet away from the handstand girl and just watch. A couple of seconds' later music began play from Abby's IPod the song: _**Outrageous **_by Britney spears.

_**Outrageous, when I move my body**__  
><em>_**Outrageous, when I'm at a party**__  
><em>_**Outrageous, in my sexy jeans**__  
><em>_**Outrageous, when I'm on the scene**_

_**Outrageous, my sex drive**__  
><em>_**Outrageous, my shoppin' spree**__  
><em>_**Outrageous, we on a world tour**__  
><em>_**Outrageous, must be a girl**_

Then Abby's eyes opened and she did a front flip. Taking a deep breath she took out her scythe and began to fight her imaginary foe, each swing she made cut through the wind then she drop her scythe and ran near the river and began doing cartwheels, back flips, spiral spins, front flips, and other gymnastics moves. They all looked in awe, just watching her train was very entertaining as for Inuyasha all he could do was let his face turn red, letting the blood rush through his body.

_**I'm sexy as, as I wanna be**__  
><em>_**Got these fellas chasin' me**__  
><em>_**It's about time I hit the streets**__  
><em>_**All my girls still feelin' me**_

_**B girl ain't lost the beat**__  
><em>_**Jumped over drama and I landed on my feet**__  
><em>_**Gotta keep goin' no stoppin' me**__  
><em>_**And if you don't like it then**__  
><em>_**La la la**__  
><em>  
>Abby grabs her scythe, ran and shoved it in the dirt causing her to spin on the stick. She stopped spinning, she made sure her legs were lock on the stick and bend back were her face was almost facing the tip of the blade. She knew Kagome, and the others were watching but that didn't stop her from training. Abby then grabbed her scythe and unlock her legs pointing them to the sky, still with her face near the blade.<p>

_**Media over here**__  
><em>_**Come through like a world premiere**__  
><em>_**Trench coat and my underwear**__  
><em>_**Let's go with this freak show it's**_

_**Outrageous, when I move my body**__  
><em>_**Outrageous, when I'm at a party**__  
><em>_**Outrageous, in my sexy jeans**__  
><em>_**Outrageous, when I'm on the scene**_

_**Outrageous, my sex drive**__  
><em>_**Outrageous, my shoppin' spree**__  
><em>_**Outrageous, we on a world tour**__  
><em>_**Outrageous, must be a girl**_

Abby continued her training not even paying attention to whoever was staring at. Everyone was enjoying watching her especially Inuyasha he really couldn't stop watching her every move, every slice form her scythe it was official she was driving him crazy! Suddenly Inuyasha felt like his pants started to become tight. He was trying to have one example why he shouldn't just kill everyone and start fucking Abby right there, right now.

_**I just wanna be happy**__  
><em>_**In a place where love is free**__  
><em>_**Can you take me there?**__  
><em>_**Somebody, ooh**__  
><em>_**And when you mention my name**__  
><em>_**Make sure you know the truth, yea**__  
><em>_**Until I vow to keep it forever**_

_**Outrageous, when I move my body**__  
><em>_**Outrageous, when I'm at a party**__  
><em>_**Outrageous, in my sexy jeans**__  
><em>_**Outrageous, when I'm on the scene**_

_**Outrageous, my sex drive**__  
><em>_**Outrageous, my shoppin' spree**__  
><em>_**Outrageous, we on a world tour**__  
><em>_**Outrageous, must be a girl**_

As the song was ended so was Abby, gripping tight to her weapon she did a spiral spin and landed on the ground with her scythe at the imaginary foe's neck. Breathing heavy she heard some cheers for the background Abby made her scythe disappear walked over to her bag and took out her towel to wipe sweat off her body. All except Miroku, and Inuyasha ran to her as for the boys Miroku wanted to have a chat with Inuyasha, luckily his face wasn't red anymore and that he was wearing baggy pants.

"That was incredible where did you learn to do that?" Kagome rushed over to her friend with amazement in her eyes, along with Sango, and Shippo.

"Years of practice, I've been learning since I was one year old." O_o They just stare with huge eyes, as Abby told them about when she was little she use to wake up, meditate, learn, train some more, then do different things like martial arts and gymnastics.

"Did you even get to play at all?"

"I did, but only if I did about three hours of meditation."

"Wow" They said in unison, as Abby gave them the 'it's not that big of a deal' smile while scratching the back of her head.

"Well you better go wash up we're about to leave soon." Abby nodded in reply, grabbed her stuff, and headed to the hot springs.

~xxxxxx~

"Come on let's go!" Barked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha will you quit it with the yelling we're ready." Kagome barked back at Inuyasha. So the gang began their traveling, demons appeared and they would kill them easily thanks to Abby, more walking, more of Kagome and Inuyasha yelling at each other, more of Inuyasha getting sit, and when he got sat no matter how many times Abby was the one to help him up.

"_**Why would Kagome do that to Inuyasha? Doesn't she trust him, she's treating him like she abusing an innocent puppy."**_Abby continued to think losing herself in her mind, Inuyasha noticed Abby was really in thought so he slowed his pace to hers.

"Hey" Abby snapped out of it and looked to find Inuyasha walking next to her.

"Hi" She weakly replied.

"What's with you?" Abby couldn't hold it anymore she whispered to him.

"Why does Kagome treat you like that? Doesn't she see it's not right so what even if she's not right, and you're right she shouldn't sit you like that? The lack of trust she has for you doesn't make any sense." She made her hands turn into fist; just thinking the lack of trust Kagome gives him just made her pissed off. Inuyasha on the other hand was surprised to hear what came out of her mouth. She was right about everything if only he had the answer for her; however, he had to keep his guard up.

"Why do you even care?" Abby just looked at him.

"Maybe I want to care." As they continued to walk Abby's vision began to turn red.

_"Oh no not now."_Abby began to panic, and quickly took some sunglasses from her bag, and put them on. Inuyasha was about to question what was going on with her until a wind tunnel came in front of them and a person came out of it landing in front of them. Abby quickly hid behind Inuyasha, praying whoever that guy is doesn't look notice her.

"Hey Kagome" Abby carefully looked to the side to see the mystery person grabbed Kagome's hands.

"Hi Kouga" Abby mouthed to Sango and Miroku who is he, they told her to just listen.

"Say mutt, do you smell that exotic scent?" Kouga released Kagome's hands and walked closer to Inuyasha, he sniffed him and out of that exotic smell was coming behind him. He tilted his head and saw a girl behind him.

"Now there's no reason to be shy." Kouga told the exotic smelling, mystery girl, showing his toothy grin. Slowing the girl came out from behind Inuyasha, and at that moment Kouga thought his heart stopped. This girl was absolutely pretty, no beautiful, no gorgeous he grabbed her hands for some reason Inuyasha felt jealousy burning in his chest.

"Why are you wearing these over your beautiful eyes?" Abby was about to say something until Kouga quickly took the sunglasses away from her. Abby quickly pulled away from him and shut her eyes tight; Kouga began to walk to her.

"Come on now that these are out of the way, why don't you turn around and show your beautiful eyes." Abby just kept her eyes tight.

**(****_Inside Inuyasha_**: _hanyou_, human, **demon**

**Demon: Protect! Keep him away from her!)**

"Just leave her alone wolf!" Yelled Inuyasha drawing out his sword, both makes were ready to battle until Kagome warned Inuyasha but he didn't listen.

"Inuyasha-" before Kagome could finish Abby quickly grabbed Inuyasha's bead necklace.

"SIT" At that moment Abby went crashing to the ground as Inuyasha remained unharmed and standing and with wide eyes.

_**(Inside Inuyasha)**_

_Hanyou:_ "_What the hell just happened? Why did Abby go down instead of me?"_

Human: "Could it be when she touched the beads?"

"ABBY!" Kagome ran to her friend as Kouga helped her up, seeing she was ok and that her eyes were closed.

"Abby please open your eyes."

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!"

"ABBY JUST OPEN YOUR EYES!" she sighed then talked.

"Fine but Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo you need to turn around right now."

"What no way-" his words were cut off by the look of Kagome's face, he sighed as he turn around along with Miroku, and Shippo she then told the girls to turn around. Once they did she opened her eyes revealing the bright red eyes. Kouga gasped, as he saw her eyes, his face turned red, his body was stiff unable to move not even a single muscle. Abby smirked as she took one finger and pushed him down Kouga remained still; she sat right on top of him and let her hands wonder all over his chest, then leaned to his ear.

"_Fuck this power; it's messing up with my hormones." _

"To be honest you look so delicious right now hmm… I wonder what you taste like." Just then Abby kissed Kouga which he was gladly to return it with lust. One of Kouga's hands slid down her back and grabbed her ass making Abby break the kiss and let out a soft moan that no one except Inuyasha that made his ears twitch. While his other hand going under her shirt and bra and grasped her breast.

"Mistress, you sound beautiful." Kouga whispers in her ear.

Abby lowered her head to his neck and began licking it. Kouga was trying very hard to hold back the moaning. Then one of her hands traveled lower as Abby grabbed her prize, Kouga gasped as he bucked his hips forward wanting more.

"Please mistress." He quietly begged.

"Please what?" She started nibbling on his ear and started to move her hand up and down on his cock; pleasure was waving over him as she did that. Suddenly she stopped and leaned to his ear and whispered to him.

"You taste so good and you're so hard, I wish I could but I can't. Nice meeting you though." She gave him a short kiss on the lips, grabbed her glasses from his hand, put them on, fixed herself, and when she was getting off of him she whispered something in his ear. Kouga kneed down on one knee and bowed his head to her then left. She smirked.

"You guys can turn around now." When they did they noticed Kouga was gone.

"What happened to Kouga?" Kagome asked her friend.

"He had other business to take care of." Abby simply replied before walking forward leaving the rest of the group confused. After that everything went back to normal, but whenever Kagome tried to SIT Inuyasha Abby would always crash down and he would still be standing up. Inuyasha knew something was up so he would talk to Abby later for now he chose not to pick a fight with Kagome. The sun began to set and the gang came by a village Miroku using his tricks got them a place to sleep. When it was time to eat; Abby lost her appetite, excused herself, and walked to the hot springs. After dinner people were chatting away, having fun except Inuyasha he wanted to know why every time today Kagome would try to sit him Abby crashed down the Earth instead of him.

~Meanwhile with Abby~

"Out of all nights, it had to be tonight. At least Inuyasha didn't stare into my eyes." Thinking about it made her blush. Abby had her back against a rock with the water at shoulder length. Abby looked up and sighed, she took off her glasses considering that no one was there she could feel relaxing but she wasn't. She looked over at her bag lying on the ground, Abby lifted a finger from her sides and her IPod came out of her bag. Thinking of a song to relax to she thought of one and snapped her finger, then she lowered it with loud volume as it played _**Skin**_ by Rihanna.

_The mood is set,__  
><em>_So you already know what's next.__  
><em>_TV on blast,__  
><em>_Turn it down,__  
><em>_Turn it down.__  
><em>_Don't want it to clash,__  
><em>_When my body's screaming out now.__  
><em>_I know you hearin' it,__  
><em>_You got me moaning now.__  
><em>_I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh.__  
><em>_I got a secrets imma drop em to the floor, oh._

_No teasing,_  
><em>You waited long enough.<em>  
><em>Go deep,<em>  
><em>Imma throw it at ya,<em>  
><em>Can you catch it?<em>  
><em>Don't hold back,<em>  
><em>You know I like it rough.<em>  
><em>Know I'm feeling ya, huh.<em>  
><em>Know you liking it, huh.<em>

_So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,_  
><em>Baby strip down for me,<em>  
><em>Go on take em off.<em>  
><em>Don't worry baby,<em>  
><em>Imma meet you<em>

_half way,__  
><em>_Cause I know you wanna see me_.

_Almost there,__  
><em>_So baby don't stop what you're doing.__  
><em>_Softer than them others__  
><em>_Boy I know you wanna touch.__  
><em>_Breathing down my neck,__  
><em>_I can tell ya wanna -__  
><em>_And now you want it like,__  
><em>_Want you to feel it now.__  
><em>_I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh.__  
><em>_I got a secrets Imma drop em to the floor, oh._

On the other side of the hot springs he heard music, along with a beautiful voice and a strong scent of rain and exotic berries. He looked over then quietly walk to the tempting scent, when he reached to the other side he hid behind he saw a woman with unusual skin color, but he had to admit secretly she was beautiful. As she continued to sing he stayed behind the large rock and listening.

_No teasing,__  
><em>_You waited long enough.__  
><em>_Go deep,__  
><em>_Imma throw it at ya,__  
><em>_Can you catch it?__  
><em>_Don't hold back,__  
><em>_You know I like it rough.__  
><em>_Know I'm feeling ya, huh.__  
><em>_Know you liking it, huh._

S_o why you standing over there with ya clothes on,_  
><em>Baby strip down for me,<em>  
><em>Go on take em off.<em>  
><em>Don't worry baby,<em>  
><em>Imma meet you half way,<em>  
><em>Cause I know you wanna see me.<em>

_No heels,_  
><em>No shirt,<em>  
><em>No skirt,<em>  
><em>All I'm in is just skin.<em>  
><em>No jeans,<em>  
><em>Take em off,<em>  
><em>Wanna feel your skin.<em>  
><em>You a beast, oh.<em>  
><em>You know that I like that.<em>  
><em>Come here baby,<em>  
><em>All I wanna see you in is just skin<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh your skin<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh just skin<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh I'm lovin' your skin<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh<em>

_All in baby,_  
><em>Don't hold nothing back.<em>  
><em>Wanna take control,<em>  
><em>Ain't nothing wrong with that.<em>  
><em>Say you liking how I feel,<em>  
><em>Ain't gotta tell me that.<em>  
><em>Just put your skin baby on my skin.<em>

As he was listening he felt his face actually heat up and his member becoming hard while listening to the lyrics. It was like he was heat, the animal in him wanted her.

_No heels,__  
><em>_No shirt,__  
><em>_No skirt,__  
><em>_All I'm in is just skin.__  
><em>_No jeans,__  
><em>_Take em off,__  
><em>Wanna feel your skin.  
>You a beast, oh.<br>_You know that I like that.__  
><em>_Come on baby,__  
><em>_All I wanna see you in is just skin__  
><em>_Oh oh oh your skin__  
><em>_Oh oh oh just skin__  
><em>_Oh oh oh I'm lovin' your skin__  
><em>_Oh oh oh__  
><em>_All I wanna see you in is just..._

_No heels,_  
><em>No shirt,<em>  
><em>No skirt,<em>  
><em>All I'm in is just skin.<em>  
><em>No jeans,<em>  
><em>Take em off,<em>  
><em>Wanna feel your skin.<em>  
><em>You a beast, oh.<em>  
><em>You know that I like that.<em>  
><em>Come on baby,<em>  
><em>All I wanna see you in is just skin.<em>  
><em>All I wanna see you in is just skin.<em>  
><em>All I wanna see you in is just skin.<em>  
><em>All I wanna see you in<em>  
><em>All I wanna see you in is your skin, oh.<em>

As the song ended Abby felt a pair of eyes looking at her, she got a better look when the person came out. Long white hair, pale skin, gold eyes, sexy body and marks on his face along with a crescent moon on his forehead. She didn't know what to do although this demon is VERY SEXY just thinking about his body made her mouth dry. She stared at him for another minute before quickly covering her chest. Her face glowed bright red like her eyes and closed her eyes hoping he didn't see them.

"W…Who are you?" Abby questioned so maybe she can get somewhere with this sexy demon. He looked at her then using his demon speed he was in front of her; he leaned to her ear and spoke.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru."

* * *

><p><strong>(An keep in mind of all four sister's nicknames. Kitty – Abby, Angel- Rouge, Bunny- Melody, and Blaze- Vanessa.) Leo was their older brother but he pasted when he was 17. More info about will come up.**

_raven1295_


	5. Daddy! Lessons

A Gemist

**Dadddy! Lessons**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and the Healing song from Tangled. The only difference about it is that I changed the word flower to crystal. Crystal means its healing, and flower a lullaby. I do own my character and gemist.

* * *

><p>Her body stayed stiff from the demon lord. His strong arms snaked their way around her waist pulling her body to his.<p>

_'This is not good; it had to be a full moon tonight. But then again he's so sexy and I want it. I want to see him.'_ She could feel his lips kissing her neck making her release small moans. He tilted Abby's head so he could see her face and slowly Abby opened her eyes and stared at awe.

"Mistress." Red locked with gold, using his demon speed Sesshomaru pinned Abigail on land with her arms above her head. Abby could feel his cock rubbing up on her entrance making her wet and wanting to enter. The two looked at each other.

"Would you like me to please you, Mistress?" His voice sent chills down her spine. He lowered his head and started teasing her hard nipples by sucking on them. Abby couldn't hold the moans as she arched her back to the pleasure. Having one hand hold Abby's hand while the other grabbed one of her breast, Sesshomaru continue to suck Abby's nipple. He stopped sucking then he looked at her before leaning in for a kiss until he heard a voice.

"Get away from her, Sesshomaru!" He looked up and saw a really pissed off Inuyasha holding his transformed sword ready to fight. Sudden Abby snapped out of her trance and luckily scrambled herself away from Sesshomaru's loose grip trying to cover herself.

"Stay out of this Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled in anger. This was getting very uncomfortable for Abby she knew this was going to happen; she needed to get out of here and to be alone. In a quick second Abby disappeared, along with her stuff leaving the two who seem to get ready to fight to the death.

She reappeared in the bedroom which she was sharing with Kagome and Sango wet and naked; changing into a light purple nightgown with black lace trims Abby went straight to sleep praying this day will end, but she couldn't so she left the room and walked to a river nearby without a jacket or shoes.

After the little _'chat'_ with his older brother Inuyasha was running back to the village now to see if Abby was there.

_"What if she's not here? What if she got hurt? Wait a minute... since when did I cared so much about Abigail? I care about Kagome, not Abigail."_Inuyasha thought.

He shook his head as he caught a rain and exotic berry scent and felt the night was getting colder by a freezing cold wind blew by him.

_"So she is here but where?"_

He followed the scent to a river where he saw her just standing there, in her nightwear, with no jacket nor shoes, looking at the moon in the sky.

Silence passed until he smelt a salty tear looking ahead he heard Abby cry.

He just stood there before walking to her. But then he jumped when she screamed, holding on to her head like she was losing control of something or someone was in her head.

He ran to her and began to ask her what wrong, but all she said was _**'get out, leave me alone'**_ suddenly grey clouds covered the clear blue sky as it began to rain with thunder and lighting.

Inuyasha grabbed Abby's shoulders and began shaking her, as her eyes was closed still tears streaming down her face, the storm got more violent.

"Damn it Abby open your eyes! I know you can hear me, listen to my voice." Yelled Inuyasha as lighting began to strike a tree, then another. Abby was losing it as the voice kept repeating in her head.

"_You will lose control, kill everyone you love, destruction will soon be everywhere, and you will be the perfect mate"_The voice repeated until she heard a voice calling her.

"_Abby open your eyes! I know you can hear me, listen to my voice."_

"I- Inuyasha" She whispered as the lighting stopped but the rain still poured heavy soaking the two, Inuyasha looked at her then spoke.

"That's it Abby fight it, you can fight it." Just then it started to get violent again the striking lighting was giving him very small time to think so he placed his lips onto her. Suddenly when she opened her eyes revealing them a purple light covered her whole eyes, Inuyasha was pushed away from her by a strong force, hitting his back on a tree. Inuyasha looked up and found Abby which her eyes were red like she'd sense a demon nearby, looking at him with tears nonstop flowing down her face.

Just in case he was about to get push back again by the strong force, he stayed there looking at her.

The rain stopped and the sky clearing again, silence passed by until Abby hanged her head, refusing to look in his beautiful golden eyes and whispered.

"I'm so sorry" Inuyasha just stared at her, before he could say anything Abby collapsed to the ground.

"_Will she be alright?" asked a female voice._

"_She's fine, she just need some rest" replied a male._

"_I can't believe you found her like that, especially through that weird violent storm."_Those words were the only thing Abby heard before her world went black.

Abby began to wake up with the sunlight beam down on her face she lifted her hand to block the sun from her face. She got up from whatever she was lying on and looked around to find herself in the her bedroom but Kagome, Sango, Shippo, or Kilala wasn't in the room.

Slowly getting up, she heard voices coming from outside Abby walked silently to the door and opened it. The voices stopped as the figures were looking at her Abby couldn't tell who were they through her blurry vision she wiped the sleepiness from her eyes as she spoke.

"Hi." One of the figures came up to her and hugged her.

"Thank Kami, you're awake! How are you feeling?" She knew that voice it was Kagome.

"I feel fine Kagome." Kagome let go of her.

"Are you sure? When Sango and I was about to go to sleep Inuyasha came with you in his arms and you didn't look so good." Hearing _his_ name Abby felt ashamed on the inside but she didn't show it on the outside she simply replied back saying she ok. As Abby's vision began to clear she saw everyone except _him_ looking at her with worry in their eyes.

"Abby are you sure you're ok?" Shippo asked her hopping on one of her shoulder with a concerned look. Abby smiled and answered.

"Yes Shippo, I'm ok." Shippo smiled as he got off her shoulder and went to play with Kilala. Miroku left telling them he's going to watch the two demons play leaving the girls alone.

"Why don't you go to the hot springs you'll feel more relaxed." Said Sango, Abby nodded and went to the hot springs.

After Abby bathe, ate and meditate everyone including _him_ began their hunt for more jewels, Abby stayed quiet as things were back to normal; battle demons, hearing Kagome and Inuyasha fight, she sits him, she would help him up after he got sat, then it started all over again. But their eyes refuse to meet each other when she would help Inuyasha up and look in a different direction while doing so. She sighed wondering what he would think of her after what happened last night.

Abby continued to get lost in her mind until Shippo snapped her out of her mind telling her that they were calling it a night and set up camp, as they were Inuyasha went to get food, and Sango along with Miroku went to get water leaving Kagome and Abby alone to chat.

"So Abby?"

"Yes"

Mind telling me what happened yesterday you know with Kouga?" Abby sighed.

"Kagome, what happened was he looked into my eyes."

"So?" Kagome was getting more and more curious. She quickly looked over to Shippo and Kilala seeing them playing with each other not even paying attention to them.

"When it's a full moon then something happens to me, well my eyes. It's called the Eyes of Seduction it's when on a full moon the eyes of a female gemist turns bright red, and if any male human, demon, whatever that is male looks in their eyes… well it's not pretty." She added.

"Define not pretty"

"They get very horny, wet dreams, a major boner, become a servant for the gemist, calls them either _'Master'_ or _'Mistress'_and wanting to have sex. Or pleasing their Master or Mistress in any way they can." Abby said like it was nothing, but Kagome on the other hand was blushing and looking at her friend like 'what the hell'.

"Does the gem only choose female?"

"No, there have been some males that have been a gemist." Abby looked at the fire as Kagome went on.

"Would it be a different night for a male gemist?"

"Nope it would be on a full moon, if a gemist was a male it would happen to the opposite gender. Meaning the female will get the same symptoms as well."

"Oh I see that's why you were wearing those sunglasses. Will these affects happen to the same gender?

"It rarely happens. A few gemist before me did have that ability." Soon the fire started to change colors.

"Does the Eyes of Seduction only happen on a full moon?"

"No I can use to power sometimes, but on the full moon it's power increase causing my eyes to stay in that condition until sunrise the next morning." Then the fire changed back to its normal color.

Before Kagome got to say anything Sango and Miroku came back with water, and everyone was just waiting for Inuyasha with their meal. Forty minutes passed by finally Inuyasha came back with a deer in one hand, and a small little child in the other.

He put down the deer and walked over to Kagome laying the child down by looking over Abby found out it was a small little girl who looked like she was seven, her shoulder length hair black with highlights of red and she had little black dog ears on top of her head. But what really made she feel so empty was that she was naked and beaten badly. Kagome was digging in her bag for the first aid kit until Abby spoke up.

"Let me heal her." Everyone looked at her even him.

"Are you sure?" Abby nodded as she walked over to the injured girl and kneed down. Taking a deep breath she placed her hands on the little girl's chest and focused, Abby closed her eyes and began to sing.

_**Crystal, gleam and glow**__**  
><strong>_**_Let your power shine_**_**  
><strong>_**_Make the clock reverse_**_**  
><strong>_**_Bring back what once was mine_**

A bright purple glow came upon Abby hands as she kept on singing, her hair started to flow like she was underwater. Everyone stared at her then at the little girl as she continued.

_**Heal what has been hurt**__**  
><strong>_**_Change the Fates' design_**_**  
><strong>_**_Save what has been lost_**_**  
><strong>_**_Bring back what once was mine_**

_**What once was mine**_

Once she was finished every cut, bruise disappeared from the girl's body. Abby removed her hands from the girl, using her mind her bag flew to her side she took out a blanket and with a snap of her fingers a white t shirt covered the little girl's body. She placed the blanket on the girl and went back to where she sat before.

"She's ok, she didn't have any major injuries, and she should wake up in a couple of minutes or tomorrow." Everyone nodded and went back to whatever they were doing; Sango talking with Miroku, Kagome cooking dinner, Abby listening to music while reading a book, Shippo and Kilala playing with each other and Inuyasha… well he stayed quiet looking at the little half demon girl and quickly looking at Abby. Minutes passed dinner was ready and the little girl began to wake up smelling the food.

Inuyasha rushed over to the little girl same as everyone except Abby who stayed in the back, the girl opened her eyes revealing her pink eyes looking into Inuyasha's gold eyes then at other pair of eyes looking at her.

In a quick second she got up and hugged Inuyasha everyone was shocked even Inuyasha himself he didn't push her away for reason, he could see pain, sadness in her pink eyes. As she hugged him tighter he hugged her back, all of them smiled and returned to eating their food. They would get an explanation later.

Inuyasha brought the girl some food and watched her as she ate; she moved closer to him after finished eating and laid her head on his lap. Just looking at them Abby smiled they looked like a cute family the little girl though Inuyasha was her father. There's something about her that just made Inuyasha so sweet and protective.

After everyone finished they moved their attention to the little girl.

"Hello, my name is Kagome, that's Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Abby, Shippo, and Kilala. What's yours?" Kagome asked after introducing everyone as she moved closer to the two. The girl looked up at Inuyasha then back at Kagome then answered.

"I don't have a name." They looked in shocked, this girl doesn't have a name and she's seven years old _(Abby could tell)._

"You don't?" Asked Sango, the girl frowned.

"Well do you know what you want to be called?" The girl shrugged leaving everyone except Abby thinking of a name to give her. Inuyasha looked over where Abby was reading a book and noticed the little girl giving him the 'can she name me' look, he nodded looking back to Abby and spoke.

"What do you think we should we call her, Abby?" Kagome looked at him with a little hurt in her eyes she wanted to name the girl not Abby. Abby looked at him then at the girl who had her head on his lap, taking a moment to think.

"Kiyomi?" She simply guessed; everything was silent until Sango spoke up.

"I like it."

"That name does suit her." Added Miroku.

"Yeah, it does" Said Shippo cheerfully, Kilala nodded and mew saying her liked it. Kagome sighed and nodded hoping the girl wouldn't like the name she asked if she liked the name. Inuyasha looked down at the girl to be honest he liked the name as well the girl looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"So it's settled your name is Kiyomi." Everyone nodded except Kagome having jealous swell in her chest.

Kiyomi nodded in agreement.

It was getting late and everyone went to sleep well not everyone; Inuyasha was staying awake for any demons coming, and he couldn't help but look at the little girl sleeping right next to him she looked so innocent but why did he found beaten up and naked maybe he could get answers tomorrow. Slowly he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The sun began to rise and once the sun was up so was Abby. Quietly she got up, grabbed her bag, still in her nightgown she left the camping site to a wide field where there was a view of the sun raising. Taking in some fresh air she sat down, grabbing a book from her bag, and began reading. Because she was getting deep in the book she didn't notice that someone came and sat right next to her.

"Why do you read this early?" She snapped of her story and looked right next to her seeing Inuyasha looking at the sun rise.

"To be honest I don't know. It helps keeping my powers balance other than meditating, or training. Here read a page it's really interesting." She handed him the book and smiled but then frowned by the look on his face.

"Inuyasha?" He sighed hanging his head as his bangs shadowed his eyes. He handed Abby back the book, got up and started to leave. Abby got up and grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Inuyasha. If you don't like reading this kind of story, I have two other genres in my bag."

"I don't want it!" He rudely said to her.

"Then what's wrong? It's never okay to bottle up what's troubling you." He didn't say anything for a moment then turned around facing Abby with anger in his eyes.

"I don't know how to read, okay!" She just looked at him as he continued and the painful childhood memories came flooding in his head.

"All my life I've been busy looking after myself, and bound to that fucked up tree for fifty years. All they said was why they would teach a worthless hanyou like me. No one wanted to help me or teach me."

"I will." He looked at Abby with wide eyes.

"What?" Did he hear her right?

"I said I will. People and demons say you're worthless and weak but what they don't know is that you're going after Naraku while they remain cowards and let him rule over them." She began.

"I will teach you how to read, write and whatever you want to learn. If you want too." She looked at him with hope. He did hear her correct she willing to teach him how to read there's has to be a catch to this.

"Why would you teach me?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Because it would be fun, with the knowledge you gain you could be ahead of people, even Naraku. We can have an hour lesson each day, and we can do the lesson whenever you like; early in the morning, in the afternoon, late at night whenever. You just tell me and we can start a lesson."

"They may think of you as a hanyou but to me you're a person who's strong, kind and do good deeds because you choose to." She blushed after the last comment so did Inuyasha.

"Like what?"

"Kiyomi. If you didn't find her who knows what would happen to her. She thinks you're her father; after all you do look a little bit like her not to mention the ears. Are you going to leave her?"

"What no way! She's going to stay with us… I don't want her to go through the pain that I went through." He whispered the last part. Abby placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If you need any help let me, Kagome or Sango know." He began to think to himself Abby was being so nice to him, she helped him every time he got sat and now she helping him how to read, and taking care of Kiyomi she's like the perfect mate for him. Wait of minute! He shook his head did he thought of her as a mate, no she can't be Kagome's his mate right? He snapped out of it seeing Abby settling back down and continued to read her book with the sunlight on her face she looked so beautiful, blushed appeared heavy on his face as he dare to look down seeing her in her sleep clothes that was clinging to her body showing most of her curves.

_**(Inside Inuyasha Demon, **_Human_**, **Hanyou**)**_

_Hanyou: "Why am I feeling this way with her?"_

Human: "Maybe you're falling for her. Remember what happened last night?"

_Hanyou: "It got her to calm down so what? It was meaningless."_

Human: "Then why were you thinking about it all day yesterday and the wet-"

_Hanyou: "That was Demon, not me!"_

Human: _***rolls eyes***_ "She willing on helping us. Go for it."

"Abby?" Abby looked up from her book.

"Yes Inuyasha?" He took a deep breath and asked her a question.

"I want to start a lesson now. You did say I can pick when we start a lesson." She gave him a gentle smile; there was something about the way she smiled that made Inuyasha's stomach make tight knots.

"I would be happy to start right now." Inuyasha gave a little smile as they began their lesson.

~1 hour later~

Abby and Inuyasha was walking back from their lesson, and Inuyasha felt good that he was learning things people wouldn't teach him all except Abby. He looked at her; her long hair, her eyes, and her skin which made her so a mystery. She turned to him and questioned him what was wrong but immediately he said it was nothing.

"You know she can't wear a t shirt all the time right?"

"Yeah I know if we're lucky then we can get her a kimono in a village." Then he thought of something.

"Can't you make a kimono for Kiyomi? After all you did make a shirt appear on her out of nowhere."

"Hmm it would be difficult but I guess I could." Their conversation stopped when they heard Kiyomi crying for her 'daddy'. Abby chuckled and looked at Inuyasha.

"I'm going to the hot springs, when I come back I'll have it then ok?" He nodded.

"Oh I almost forgot when are you going to teach her self defense? She may be seven year old girl but I can tell she can fight, she needs someone to teach her, and who better than you."

"You're right; I'll teach her when we stop at a village for the night. Maybe I should ask Sango to train her?"

"That's a great idea the more the better." Kiyomi's cries got louder.

"Go and cheer her up, I'm going to get clean." As Abby began walking in a different direction Inuyasha spoke.

"We're still going to talk later about that night." She stopped, and turned to him.

"Don't think I didn't forget." With that said he walked to the camp, Abby just stood there speechless then walked to a hot springs.

~At Camp~

Kiyomi kept crying because when she woke up her daddy was missing.

So far everyone tried to calm her down but they failed, the more they tried the more she cried. All were about to give up until they heard a voice.

"What the hell did you do to her?" They turned their head to see Inuyasha coming out of the forest, at that moment Kiyomi stopped crying and ran to him and gave him a hug.

Tears still came down Kiyomi's face. He picked her up and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

Giving her a little small she smiles back and gave him another hug. Everyone turned around from the two in shock who knew Kiyomi would bring out Inuyasha's soft side; they all shrugged and went back to doing whatever they were doing.

An hour passed and Abby came back changed in her white tank, shorts, and her brown boots, she wasn't in the mood to wear her jacket so she left it in her bag.

"Abby you missed breakfast, you're lucky I saved some for you." Said Kagome giving her the plate of food, for some reason Abby didn't feel hungry and told Kagome she didn't want it.

She walked over to Kiyomi and kneed to her level while grabbing something out of her bag.

"Kiyomi I don't know if you like it, so here." She handed the girl a blue kimono with white lily flower designs, Kiyomi looked at it with surprise it was so beautiful she looked at Abby with a curious look on her face no way this could be hers to wear.

"Aren't you going to try it on?" She looked at Inuyasha who gave her go ahead look then back at the outfit, she went to bush to change after minutes later she came back wearing the kimono.

Everyone looked at her and complemented how beautiful she looked.

Kiyomi gave Abby a hug and went to Inuyasha showing him the kimono Abby gave her, they all seemed happy except of course Kagome who had anger inside her body. She had to do something at first Abby being with them was fun, but now she's trying to take Inuyasha away from her. Kagome thought that she would talk to her then if things get bad sent her back to their time one way or another.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it.<strong>__** Please r/r :P**_

_raven1295_


	6. An Understanding

A Gemist

**_An Understanding_**

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Inuyasha. I own my character and gemist.

* * *

><p>"Hey Abby can we talk?" Kagome asked while they walked behind the group.<p>

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Replied Abby.

"How do you like the feudal era?" Abby shrugs, then replies.

"It's ok; I'm used to sleeping on the ground because my sisters and I go camping a lot and stuff."

"Do you like battling demons?"

"Yeah, it's really fun other than getting some scratches and bruises. But, hey there's a saying the bigger they are the harder they fall."

"_So far so good, now for some 'friend advice' questions."_

"Abby can I ask you about something?"

"Ok."

"Well I have certain feelings for someone but I don't know if he likes me back."

"_Could she be talking about Inuyasha?" __Abby could feel a small pang of pain in her chest._

"Well, what's he like?"

"He's very stubborn, he's a little hot headed, but he's sweet and protective."

"Do you think he has those certain feelings about you?"

"I'm positive he does."

"Then I don't see what's so hard about telling him how you feel, when he feels the same. First think what you're going to tell him, then when you are ready talk to him in private."

"Yeah you're right I should do that thanks Abby, you are an awesome friend." Kagome hugs Abby and began to walk ahead but Abby grabs her hand pulling her back again, she looks at her friend with a certain glare.

"Kagome what's with the random questions?"

"_Uh oh please don't tell me she's on to me."_

"What are you talking about can't I ask you some questions?"

"I don't mind the questions what I'm trying to say is…" Abby paused as Kagome looked at her with her head slightly tilted.

"Uh… never mind I forgot what I was about to say." She easily lied.

"Ok then, thanks for the talk Abby." Kagome walked ahead of the group to walk next to Inuyasha, as Abby stayed in the back.

"_All the questions she asked she was trying to find out if I liked Inuyasha, and if I did I should stay away from him. Kagome if you want him, you can have I won't be a bother your love life."_Abby thought as the day went on other than the tutor lessons she would stay away from him as possible. To be honest Abby did have a big crush on him, but he would never know about because if Kagome finds out then who knows what would happen then, it would be best if she just kept this to herself. On the inside she felt herself being confused, mixed with sadness, fear, and betray but on the outside she showed happiness, hope and confidence.

"It's for the best." Abby whispered but what she didn't know was Inuyasha heard her that he looked over his shoulder at her for a second before looking back ahead. When Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing and everyone was setting camp, Abby walked to a nearby lake to get water for the camp but also to think to herself. Looking at her reflection she felt dead, slowly touching her face she was cold like she had no warmth in her.

"Why is it when I feel like way, I feel like death."

She splashed at her reflection she felt herself becoming so cold and lifeless. Meanwhile Inuyasha was running in the forest until he smelted a rain and exotic berry scent nearby, hiding in some bushes he saw Abby walking in the water in her matching dark blue and black lace bra and underwear with her back was facing him. Watching up to the girl he stayed quiet as he watched her while she got deeper in the water.

"The hell? What is with her?" He came out of the bushes and started to walk to her, Abby on the other hand wasn't paying attention that Inuyasha was even there she was lost in her mind. Once she was deep enough in the water she looked at her reflection and began to sing.

**_If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain_**_**  
><strong>_**_If you cut me with a knife it's still the same_**_**  
><strong>_**_And I know her heart is beating_**_**  
><strong>_**_And I know that I am dead_**_**  
><strong>_**_Yet the pain here that I feel_**_**  
><strong>_**_Try and tell me it's not real_**_**  
><strong>_**_For it seems that I still have a tear to shed_**

He could sworn he felt his heart aching while she was singing, was she thinking about killing herself. She can't kill myself it's a stupid idea, she would be missed and though she stayed with the group for a couple of days everyone's already treating her like family even Kiyomi, he could tell she liked Abby from the start. But for some reason he would miss her a lot she's kind, sweet, caring, protective, and she is a breathtaking beauty. He won't admit it but he did have a crush on her if she was planning on killing herself he would not let that happen. Silently he took his fire rat top along with his with undershirt and walked in the water as Abby continued to sing.

**_If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain_**_**  
><strong>_**_In the ice or in the sun it's all the same_**_**  
><strong>_**_Yet I feel my heart is aching_**_**  
><strong>_**_Though it doesn't beat it's breaking_**

A purple glow appeared from her chest as she closed her eyes and her hair slightly moving. The water was making small ripples around her and from behind her Inuyasha felt power raising from her and saw a fainted glow beneath her hair.

**_And the pain here that I feel_**_**  
><strong>_**_Try and tell me it's not real_**_**  
><strong>_**_I know that I am dead_**_**  
><strong>_**_Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed_**

She paused for a second when she felt tears stream down her face then started to sing something that caught Inuyasha's attention.

**_I sense there's something in the wind_**_**  
><strong>_**_That seems like tragedy's at hand_**_**  
><strong>_**_And though I'd like to stand by him_**_**  
><strong>_**_Can't shake this feeling that I have_**_**  
><strong>_**_The worst is just around the bend_**

**_And does he notice my feelings for him?_**_**  
><strong>_**_And will he see how much he means to me?_**_**  
><strong>_**_I think it's not to be_**

"_Is she taking about me?"_ Inuyasha though as he got closer to her, until his chest was touching her back. He could hear his heart beating, his body wanting to touch hers all over, his demon side wanting to… _"Stop it."_He shook his head trying to get rid of those wet thoughts. Though it was hard for him to resist holding her in his arms, he kept it together and listened.

**_What will become of my dear friend_**_**  
><strong>_**_Where will his actions lead us then?_**_**  
><strong>_**_Although I'd like to join the crowd_**_**  
><strong>_**_In their enthusiastic cloud_**_**  
><strong>_**_Try as I may, it doesn't last_**

**_And will we ever end up together?_**_**  
><strong>_**_No, I think not, it's never to become_**_**  
><strong>_**_For I am not the one_**

Once she finished the glowing light disappeared, she opened her eyes, her power lower down, and also felt warmth coming behind her. Quickly turning around she met a pair of gold eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><em>raven1295<em>


	7. A Sweet Lullaby

A Gemist

_**A Sweet Lullaby**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not Inuyasha and KND's Numbah 5's lullaby. I do own my character and gemist.

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"What are you doing here?"

"." He said nothing as he just stared at her; Abby on the other hand refused to stare into his eyes and just stared in the water. Suddenly Inuyasha found himself looking down to see her breasts; he could feel his body heat increase.

"_Fuck! She's driving me insane with her body."_ She asked him again and yet he didn't say anything, with a sigh she lifted both of them out of the water and bring them to land. That's when she notice that he was wet and shirtless just looking at him blush invaded her cheeks, she quickly turned around hoping he didn't see her blush but he did. He dried himself off before talking to her, he looked at her she was soaking wet Inuyasha took his fire rat top and put it on her shoulders.

"We need to talk." Abby turned around as she fixed the fire rat robe and looked at him.

"About what?"

"That night." She was really hoping she wasn't going to talk about it, both sat down facing each other.

"Why did all those things happen?"

"I… I don't know, I mean one moment I was fine then the next I was about to lose control of my powers." Half being honest the other she didn't want to tell him.

"Does this happen a lot?" She shook her head, and then stopped.

"Well sometimes, it's been happening since…" She paused as tears started to form in her eyes and her eyes turning pink.

"Since what?" Inuyasha dared to ask.

"S…Since Leo passed away." She choked a little as tears came rushing down her face.

"Leo?"

"M…My older brother, he was the best brother I ever had, sometimes we would do stuff together, even when I'm down he would be the one to cheer me up and I would do the same for him."

"How did he… well pass away?" He didn't way to see her cry even more his heart was already aching as it is.

"When I was 13 and he was 17, we were walking home one night and we were talking about something until a car drove by and started shooting. My brother wasn't a gemist but he did have the gift of seeing into the future. He knew that I was going to get shot, so he…" She paused for a moment then spoke again.

"He protected me by taking the shot; it went straight to his heart. When the car left I screamed for help I didn't know anything about healing at the time, someone heard me and called for help I told him it was going to be ok, but he grabbed my hand and placed it on where he took the shot and told me to listen and to remember his heartbeat. I said nothing I just continued to cry I felt so helpless seeing him like that. He looked at me one last time and told me to keep practicing my powers, never to give up, and that he loved me before I felt his heartbeat stopped, I felt his blood going cold as he died with a smile on his face, I didn't care I was covered in his blood all I knew was I felt anger coming deep inside me."

_**(Inside Inuyasha)**_

**Demon: She's upset**.

_Hanyou: Why do I want to… I don't know._

Human: You want to hold her in your arms and take the pain away.

_Hanyou: *nods* _

"Help arrived but they were too late when they took him away from me I saw the car, quietly sneaking away I saw a group of men carrying guns laughing to each others. Still completely covered in my brother's blood I was furious, they saw me and started to come closer, tears were still coming down my face my eyes looked completely bloodshot from the crying. I was so angry I don't what came over me with just one strike I … I killed them with my scythe."

**Demon: That's sexy. **

Human: Shut up you.

He just stared at her with wide eyes, her own brother risk his life to save her. After finishing her story she put back on her clothes but still wore Inuyasha's robe and silence passed between them until she spoke again.

"I still miss him now, but I know he's in a better place living with the stars." Inuyasha was about to speak until both heard something.

"Inuyasha, there you are I've been call- Abby?" Kagome came out of the bushes and found Inuyasha and Abby facing each other. She spoke again with jealousy in her voice.

"Am I interrupting something?" Abby saw the angry glare Kagome was giving to her she sighed, got up, and returned Inuyasha his fire rat top. She smiled at Kagome.

"No, not really, Inuyasha and I was just talking about our tutoring lessons, I was just about to leave anyways." She easily lied and telling Kagome bought it with a simple nod from her, Abby left the two and walked to the camp.

When Abby walked back to the camp the first thing Abby saw was Kiyomi playing with Shippo and Kilala while Sango and Miroku were talking to each other.

"Ah, Lady Abigail, where were you? Sango was about to come looking for you." Abby walked passed them and had her back against a tree and hugged her knees.

"Sorry if I worried you I needed to think to myself."

"It's alright Abby, are you hungry?" Asked Sango, while checking on the meat.

"No thank you, I'm just going to bed, night." Sango and Miroku looked at each other, and then back at Abby who was already have fallen asleep.

Abby woke up exactly when the sun began to raise, quietly moving away from the camp she began training until she heard something in the bushes. Slowly walking over to the bushes she saw Kiyomi hiding in there.

"Kiyomi why are you here? Shouldn't you be sleeping right now, you shouldn't make your father worry when he wakes up." The little girl came out of the bushes and sat down and hugged her knees, Abby walked to her and sat beside her.

"Something wrong?" Kiyomi looked at Abby and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Can you teach me how you did those things, I want to learn how to fight to help daddy."

"Hmm… sure I'll teach you some moves, unless you work very hard."

"I will, I promise!" Abby nodded.

"Alright, I'll teach you. Kiyomi, why are you up so early?"

"I saw you leaving so I followed you, are you mad?"

"No, when do you want to start your training?"

"I want to start right now." Both got up from the ground.

"If you're going to train with me, you need clothes to train. Hmm… maybe an outfit kind of like Sango's." while Abby was thinking to herself, Kiyomi looked at what Abby was wearing from head to toe which made her have an idea.

"I have an idea." Abby snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at Kiyomi who had a smile on her face.

"Well what's your idea?"

"I want to wear what you're wearing." She couldn't believe what she just heard; a sweet little girl wants to wear her training outfit which reveals a lot of skin. But that gave her a good idea.

"You can't wear what I'm wearing, but you can wear something similar, are you ready?"

"Yup!" With a nod Abby snapped her fingers and a pile of clothes appeared in her hands.

"What do you think?" she showed Kiyomi a black shorts like hers, a white shirt, and pink and black fingerless fighting gloves.

"This is going to help you while training." After Abby helped Kiyomi into her new training clothes, they began with some basic in defense, and some gymnastic moves. Who knew Kiyomi was so flexible, like Abby!

~Hours later~

The gang woke up and they noticed Kiyomi was gone, all eyes turned to Inuyasha who seemed calm. Before they said anything all they saw was a blur of red and white and he was gone, Inuyasha followed Abby scent and started to hear laughing. He came to a field and he saw Abby and Kiyomi in different clothes doing handstands, quietly he just watched them they were laughing and having fun. Minutes later they got out of the handstand, and just laid on the grass and look at the sky.

"That was fun!" Said Kiyomi getting some breath into her.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it…" Abby turned to Kiyomi and started to tickle her, Kiyomi began to laughing trying to break free of Abby's grasp until Abby stopped tickling her.

Inuyasha just stayed low behind some bushes listening to their conversation, their tone of voice sounded so happy and…

"Daddy, why were you spying on me and Kitty?" He turned his head and saw Kiyomi holding her kimono and Abby with her arms crossed, Inuyasha got up and looked at them he was about to say something until he remembered what Kiyomi said.

"Kitty?" The little girl pointed at Abby, was this another name to call her?

"We were about to go back to camp Inuyasha, are you coming?" He really didn't feel like arguing about this so he just went along and all three went back to the camp.

~Minutes later~

The group was back on track to find Naraku, of course their routine started the same over and over and again, when the sun was beginning to set and the gang stopped at a village. All was fine; Miroku grouping other women, Sango getting angry, Kiyomi playing with Kilala, Shippo arguing with Inuyasha something about food, Kagome trying calm Sango down, and Abby outside sitting on some grass reading a book even ignoring guys who tried to flirt with her. After reading four chapters in her book Abby got up, dusted herself off, and began to walk around the village. Looking around seeing people doing different things, she smiled and continued to walk around until she saw little boy trying to calm down a crying baby. She looked both ways seeing if his parents are there but it doesn't look like it, so she walked to the distressed boy and bend to his level.

"Is something wrong, I can hear the baby's cries from my room?" The boy looked at her with in need of help.

"I'm sorry Lady, my little brother started because he had a nightmare, now I can't make him stop crying." She looked at the baby, then at the boy.

"You can call me Kitty ok, let me help you, may I see the baby?" With a quick second to think the boy give the baby to Abby, steadily Abby hold the baby in her arms and looked at him. Meanwhile Inuyasha was just walking with Kiyomi to get some fresh air he was surprised to find a village other than Kaeda's village who accepts him as a hanyou.

"Daddy…" Inuyasha looked down at Kiyomi.

"Yeah?"

"When am I going to see mommy." The question just made him trip almost falling but he caught his balance again and looked at the girl with blush on his face.

"One more time." Kiyomi sighed just because she was a little girl doesn't mean she's not dumb.

"What's mommy like?" He gathered his thoughts together and spoke while thinking.

"Your mother is sweet, caring… she wouldn't let anything hurt after all you are the one who keeps her going. Your mother is very beautiful, smart, and she has… she has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Every time I look into her eyes they always show happiness, courage and hope." Kiyomi smiled as he kept on describing what her mother is like. Night came and the two were taking a finale walk before going to sleep until both heard something, the two came to a hut and saw Abby holding a little baby and humming a lullaby, they came closer and Abby didn't noticed them she was busy making the baby fall asleep so she thought of something could work… she started to sing a lullaby.

_**Hush, my baby, don't cry a peep.**_**  
><strong>_**The moon's in the sky, let's count the sheeps.**__**  
><strong>_**_One, two, three, four,_****  
><strong>_**I said hush, shush, shh, snore.**_**  
><strong>_**Don't wah, laugh, cry or roar.**_**  
><strong>_**One, two, three, four,**_**  
><strong>_**I said hush, shush, shh, snore.**_**  
><strong>_**One, two, three, four,**_**  
><strong>_**Sleep tight, not a sound 'til morn...**_

After she finished the song the baby was fast asleep she gave a little giggle, brought the sleeping child to bed and left the hut making sure the door was shut. When she turned around she saw Inuyasha carrying a sleeping Kiyomi.

"She fell asleep while you were singing that lullaby." Abby walked up to him and gentle stroke Kiyomi's hair, wishing her sweet dreams, then they walked back to their rooms.

"Where did you get that lullaby from?" Inuyasha asked starting a conversation Abby stayed quiet at first, and then spoke.

"My mother, she would always sing that to me." When they arrived Abby took the sleeping girl from Inuyasha and walked to their room until Inuyasha whisper loud enough for her to hear.

"I need to talk to you, meet me at the grass field." After that said Abby quickly but gentle put Kiyomi to bed, grabbed a blanket due to the chilly temperature outside, and ran to the grass field where Inuyasha was just sitting there looking at the sky. She sat right next to him and held the blanket close to her.

"So… what did you need to tell me?"

"."

"Inuyasha?" She looked at him and notice he was having trouble staying awake his eyelids would slowly drop then opened again then do the same thing. He was tired well it was obvious since he battles many demons making sure everyone is ok, getting food for everyone, being on watch for any demons at night, and be a dad for Kiyomi. Abby began to think then thought of something. Slowly with her hand she pushed his head to her lap and placed the blanket over him.

"A…Abby…"

"Shh, you're tired, you need to rest, you can tell me some other time." After hearing that Inuyasha pushed her to ground, placed his head on her chest, and fixed the blanket to cover them both. Heat rapidly came to her face when his head was on her chest and she felt his arms wrapped around her waist, Abby shook off the feeling though her face was still red and wrapped her arms around him bringing them even closer.

"Abby?"

"Yes?"

"Can you sing that Lullaby again?" he didn't know why but when he was this close to her, he felt like a child again.

"Sure, and Inuyasha?"

"Hmm…"

"It's Kitty."

"Kitty?"

"Yeah." She started to sing the lullaby again and this time it made both of them fall asleep and both telling each other before falling into dreamland…

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p><strong>I almost cry while writing this chapter… Please rr**

_raven1295_


	8. Betrayed

_**A Gemist**_

_**Betrayed**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I own my character and the gemist.**_

* * *

><p>The sun began to rise upon the village.<p>

Kagome began to wake up and noticed her friend wasn't in her bed.

"She must be training, I know I'll go see her and ask her if she can teach me to fight." Kagome got up and walked to find her friend.

When she came to the river she couldn't believe her eyes. She could feel tears approach her friend Abby was sleeping with her Inuyasha with a blanket covering both of their bodies.

Kagome ran back to her room with tears thinking why would Abby have sex with Inuyasha and that Abby had to go even if it wasn't two weeks.

While the gang was walking Kagome stayed quiet giving Abby cold glares whenever she tried talking to her. During the day all was going until the two began to fight, everyone just started at them, the two continued to argue until Inuyasha got sat seven times.

After Kagome stormed ahead, Abby and Kiyomi started to help Inuyasha just looking at them Kagome couldn't stand it anymore she felt her anger losing control.

Kagome walked up to Abby and slapped her on the cheek hard that Abby fell down, everyone just stared at Kagome with surprise and confusion, Kiyomi ran to Abby as she sat up with her hand covering her injured throbbing cheek.

"Kagome, what was that for, Abby was just helping Inuyasha up?" Sango yelled at her friend while helping Kiyomi lift up Abby. Kagome ignored Sango and just let her anger become loose and yelled at Abby.

"ABBY I DIDNT MIND YOU STAYING HERE, BUT NOW I DO! YOU ARE A SLUT, A WHORE AND ALL OF THE ABOVE, WHY DONT YOU JUST DO US ALL A FAVOR AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM US!" Everyone was silent even Abby, she just stared at Kagome and felt tears sting her cheek as they flowed down her face. Why was Kagome doing this? What did she do to deserve this? So many questions flooded Abby's mind as she just stared at her friend, but then she looked at Kagome's eyes and saw what saw she was talking about.

"Kagome, listen you don't understan-"

"SHUT UP, I KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU AS A FRIEND, JUST GET OUT OF HERE. AND I HOPE YOU DIE IN HELL BITCH!" Screamed Kagome cutting Abby's sentence, everyone was really surprised why was Kagome like this, Abby couldn't have done something this bad to get yelled at.

Abby hanged her head, sighed, then started to walk away until Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Kagome no one is leaving." Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. It only made her more upset.

"Don't leave." He whispered this was crazy she knew this was going to happen, she couldn't do this anymore.

"Whatever happened between the two of you we can help." Miroku tried to assist.

"Miroku don't." The group looked at Abby.

"Okay Kagome I'll leave." She made her arm faze through Inuyasha's touch he was about to get her until Kagome sat Inuyasha hard in the ground.

Before anyone could say anything Abby vanished, Inuyasha got off the ground he turned to Kagome looking pissed off.

**"What did you do?** Yelled Inuyasha, everyone was looking Kagome, but what they didn't know was that Kiyomi sneaked out of the group to find Abby.

"It was for the best that she left." Kagome said after taking a deep breath, put on her cheerful mask and walked ahead.

"Best for us, or best for you." Said Miroku making Kagome stop her tracks, things got quiet until Shippo started to look around and noticed something.

"Uh guys, where is Kiyomi?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter please rr...**

_raven1295_


	9. Unpretty

A Gemist

**_Unpretty_**

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Inuyasha and the song Unpretty/I feel pretty from Glee. I do own my character and gemist.

* * *

><p>Kiyomi ran through the forest looking for Kitty. Using her nose to track her scent she found her in a cave near a hot springs. Quietly walking in the cave Kiyomi saw Abby crying to herself, she slowly walked up to her. Abby looked up and saw Kiyomi standing there with a frown on her face, she wiped her tears away and looked at the girl she didn't say anything as Kiyomi just hugged her. Abby hugged her back what felt like forever was only five minutes they stay like that, Abby was starting to feel better.<p>

"Thank you Kiyomi, I feel much better." The little girl smiled and laid her head on Abby's lap, Abby began to stroke Kiyomi's hair.

"Kitty?"

"Yeah Kiyomi?"

_"Here goes…" __She thought as she spoke._

"What does my name mean?" Abby looked down at the girl.

"Your name?"

"Yeah, what does it mean?"

"If you want to know it means pure beauty." Kiyomi moves her head so that she was facing Abby.

"Y…You think I'm pretty?" Abby shook her head and then looked at her.

"I don't think you're pretty, I think… actually you're beautiful both inside and out." With that said Kiyomi smiled and hugged Abby, Abby was sweet, caring, as a matter of fact she is everything that daddy described what her mother was like. Not to mention both had two different colors in their hair, then it hit her everything was starting to make sense Abby was her mother.

"Kiyomi, come on let's go bathe, then we can have dinner, sounds good?" Kiyomi nodded in response, so both girls took a bath, Abby changing into grey pj pants, and a pink tee with the number 12 in white bold and Kiyomi changing into her plain white t shirt. After changing into their pjs, both ate and was lying on the ground looking at the starry sky along with the moon, they stay quiet until music from Abby's IPod started to play '**_Glee Unpretty I feel pretty'._**Because Kiyomi listened to this song over and over she learned the lyrics quick so both girls started to sing.

**_(_****Kiyomi,** _Abby,_**_Both)_**

**I wish I could tie you up in my shoes**  
><strong>Make you feel unpretty too<strong>  
><strong>I was told I was beautiful<strong>  
><strong>But what does that mean to you<strong>  
><strong>Look into the mirror who's inside there<strong>  
><strong>The one with the long hair<strong>  
><strong>Same old me again today<strong>

_My outsides are cool_  
><em>My insides are blue<em>  
><em>Everytime I think I'm through<em>  
><em>It's because of you<em>  
><em>I've tried different ways<em>  
><em>But it's all the same<em>  
><em>At the end of the day<em>  
><em>I have myself to blame<em>  
><em>I'm just trippin'<em>

**_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_**  
><strong>You can fix your nose if he says so<strong>_(haa...)_  
><strong><em>You can buy all the make-up that mac can make<em>**  
><strong><em>But if you can't look inside you<em>**  
><strong>Find out who am I to<strong>_(haa...)_  
><strong><em>Be in a position to make me feel so<em>** _damn unpretty_

I feel pretty  
><em>Oh so pretty<em>  
><em>I feel<em>**_pretty and witty and bright_**

_Never insecure until I met you_  
><em>Now I'm being stupid<em>  
><em>I used to be so cute to me<em>  
><strong><em>Just a little bit skinny<em>**  
><strong>Why do I look to all these things<strong>  
><strong><em>To keep you happy<em>**  
><em>Maybe get rid of you<em>  
><em>And then I'll get back to me (hey)<em>

**My outsides look cool**  
><strong>My insides are blue<strong>  
><strong>Everytime I think I'm through<strong>  
><strong>It's because of you<strong>  
><em>I've tried different ways<em>  
><em>But it's all the same<em>  
><em>At the end of the day<em>  
><em>I have myself to blame<em>  
><em>Keep on trippin'<em>

**_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_**  
><strong>You can fix your nose if he says so<strong>_(haa...)_  
><strong><em>You can buy all the make-up that mac can make<em>**  
><strong><em>But if you can't look inside you<em>**  
><strong>Find out who am I to<strong>_(haa...)_  
><strong><em>Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty<em>**

**I feel pretty**  
><em>Oh so pretty<em>  
><em>I feel<em> **_pretty and witty and bright_**  
><strong>And I pity<strong>  
><em>Any girl who isn't me tonight<em>

**Oh oh oh oh oh** _(Tonight)_  
><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh<strong> _(Tonight)_  
><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh<strong> _(Tonight)_  
><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh<strong>

_I feel pretty_ **(You can buy your hair if it won't grow)**  
><em>Oh so pretty<em>**(You can fix your nose if he says so)**  
><em>I feel pretty and witty and bright<em>**(You can buy all the make-up that mac can make)**  
><strong>But if<strong> **_you can't look inside you_**  
><strong>Find out who am I to<strong>_(haa...)_  
><strong><em>Be in a position to make me feel so<em>** _damn unpretty_

**I feel pretty**  
><strong><em>But unpretty<em>**

Suddenly they heard something in the bushes immediately Abby went into fighting mode making sure Kiyomi was behind her, coming out of the bushes revealed a badly injured demon but Abby recognized this demon before.

_"W... Who are you?"_

_"I am Lord Sesshomaru."_

It made sense it was that Lord Sesshomaru guy who was being a pervert by spying and the fact he was under her sexually spell while she was bathing. By looking at him he didn't look so good, he was bleeding so much his white clothes turned red, there was four huge gashes across his chest down to his stomach, and he was sweating a lot. Before Kiyomi could said anything the demon lord fell unconscious leaving the two girls surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>End of this Chapter... rr**

_raven1295_


	10. Why

_A Gemist_

**_Why?_**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I do own my character and gemist._

Enjoy

* * *

><p>He began to wake to the pain in his stomach. His version was a blur all he could see was a bright light that hurt his eyes, after blinking a couple of times his version came clear. Turns out he was in a cave, looking over where there was a fire there was two girls; a small one with black and red hair with black dog ears on her head, and the other was the mystery girl he met at the hot springs. The mystery girl turned around to see him awake; she walked to his side and placed a cold wet rag on his forehead. He wanted to get up and leave, but he couldn't move at all! The only thing he could move was his head, he tried to move but his body didn't respond.<p>

"You won't be able to move for a day" The girl began; Sesshomaru gave her a cold glare to explain what did she do to him like she was reading his mind as she continued.

"Whatever did this to you, their claws were filled with a type of poison that made your body paralyzed. I was able to get most of it out but some poison was already through your veins. All you need to do is to eat and rest, then by tomorrow you will be able to move but you will feel a bit numb." Suddenly the little hanyou girl went to Sesshomaru's other side _(Abby's on the right, Kiyomi on the left)._

"Hi, nice to meet you I'm Kiyomi." She smiled at the demon lord Abby mentally slapped herself for not telling him her name earlier.

"And my name is Abigail it's nice to meet Lord Sesshomaru." He didn't say anything as he just looked around the cave then back at the two girls.

"Kitty when can we start training?"

_"Kitty... was this another name for this woman? _Sesshomaru thought as the two girls continued to talk.

"We can start as soon as you go change into your training clothes." Abby said with a convincing tone, quickly Kiyomi grabbed her bag and went to go change behind a bush. Abby giggled as she got up and walked over to the pot on the fire.

"You should rest, unless you want to leave quicker." Without another word Sesshomaru fell asleep, Abby looked over her shoulder and signed.

~xxxxxx~

"Kagome, how could you do that to Abigail, she's our friend!" Sango argued.

"No she is not Sango; Abigail is a bitch and slut." Replied Kagome as Miroku sat near the camp fire listening to the two girls yelling at each other. It's already been five days since Kagome told Abby to get lost and Kiyomi disappeared, and so far everyone except Kagome went searching for them and they found nothing. Inuyasha was making everyone worried even Kagome was getting a little bit, he didn't talk to anyone he hasn't eaten nor sleep when they would set up camp he would disappear until the next morning. He just sat in a tree branch with his eyes closed lost in his own thoughts until he heard a voice.

_"Inuyasha..."_His eyes snapped open, he looked around and saw nobody then he closed his eyes and relaxed again.

_"Inuyasha, wake up, come to the field."_ His eyes opened again and ran to the nearest grass field, he knew that voice anywhere it was Abby. He walked into the clear opening where he saw her sitting there looking at the stars. Inuyasha walked to her side and sat down looking at her, on the inside he wanted to hug her but he kept his cool. Inuyasha looked down to see a sleeping Kiyomi with her head on Abby's lap; his face had shocked written all over it.

"She followed me, making sure I was okay." Carefully she placed Kiyomi in Inuyasha's arms, part of him was relieved that his little girl was safe but he was still worried about Abby though the only one who knew about this was Miroku. Abby looked at him with a smile his heart was jumping with joy when he saw that smile even though it has been five days he would do anything to see that smile everyday.

"I have to go." She said while getting up from the ground.

"Go... Go where?" Inuyasha asked as he gently puts the sleeping girl on the ground and gets up, but then a scent hits his nose the scent of his brother.

"You met with that bastard? What did he do to you?" He growled.

"I'm fine Inuyasha. Your brother was hurt and needed help; I have to go check on him." From what she just told him some sort of joke his brother getting hurt... yeah right.

"You are coming back, right?" She stayed quiet this was making Inuyasha mad and yet sad.

"I'll come back in the morning... so we can catch up on your lessons, and travel to fight Naraku." Immediately he felt better and nod to the agreement, as she was about to leave she remembered something.

"Kiyomi…" She started.

"She's been training very hard and I thought she needed some things to help her fight demons." She pointed to the clear heart shaped diamond bracelet on the little girl's wrist.

She turned away and began to walk until Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, Abby turned to see warm golden looking into deep into her eyes.

"Kitty." He whispered, Inuyasha at first hesitated but then he slowly leaned in, Abby's body was began to freeze.

"Inuyash-" Her words were cut off with Inuyasha's lips on hers, blinking a couple of times her eyes began to closed as she kissed him back. Soon Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist bringing them closer while Abby wrapped her arms around his neck. Both didn't want to let go, they didn't want to be apart from each other. The feeling of their lips together felt amazing for the both of them it was the greatest thing ever. At first the kiss was soft but then it soon turned into lust and need both of them wanted more. One of Inuyasha's hand slid down and grouped Abby's ass causing her to moan in the kiss.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes until Abby's eyes snapped wide opened and pushed him away; breaking free from his grasp, while Inuyasha was getting air in his lungs he felt a drop of his nose. Looking up in the sky it began to rain, he looked back at Abby but suddenly realized she was gone.

He sighed as he looked over to Kiyomi and picked her up, Inuyasha walked back to camp he could have followed Abby he smelled a faint scent from her but the rain washed her scent away. On the other hand Abby was running through the forest with the rain pouring over her with tears flowing down her face.

_"I had to kiss him; I had to have a crush on him. Now I'm in love with him... No. I can't, it's bad enough Kagome thought I had sex with him, if she found out my real feelings for him... I may never see Inuyasha again. Why, why does this have to happen to me, Leo I wish you were still here I need your help."_

When she entered the cave her head was hanging so her eyes were shadowed, not even paying attention she walked to the left side on the cave, hugged her knees, and cried until she felt something warm over her shoulders. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru sitting right in front of her, just by looking at her, he knew something was wrong.

"Abigail." She didn't say anything Abby just hugged him as she cried on his chest; he slowly rubbed her back for comfort.

"Why... Why." Abby kept on repeating as she continued to cry soaking Sesshomaru's undershirt. Sesshomaru kept on rubbing her back telling her it was going to be okay. For the past five days Sesshomaru learned a lot about Abigail and that she never gets mad at him she stayed calm, Abigail was like a little sister to him but he would never admit it. But something told him she was going to get seriously hurt, so he hasn't left her he came up with an excuse that he still felt weak when he was really healthy and acting if like sometimes losing his balance while walking.

* * *

><p><strong><em>End of Chapter sorry it took so long BLAME WRITERS BLOCK.<em>**

**_please r/r_**

_raven1295_


	11. True Sacrifice Mommy

A Gemist

**_True Sacrifice; Mommy_**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I do own my character and gemist._

* * *

><p>"Here, let me help you." She fixed his fighting position before he continued to train she looked at the half moon and sighed. After the breakdown Abby had, Sesshomaru convinced Abby to show him some moves from her before she had to go back to the gang. She couldn't sleep at all so she trained, also taught Sesshomaru some moves what really was bothering her was the kiss. It was something she never felt before, that kiss felt powerful slowly touching her lips Abby would do anything to kiss his lips again. She continued getting lost in thoughts before she forced herself back in reality. She looked at Sesshomaru one last time and gave him a smile and walked right up to him.<p>

"So I guess this is goodbye." She looked down to the ground, he didn't say anything except he grabbed her arm pulling her in for an embrace. At first she was still but then she hugged him back.

"We will meet again." She looked at him and nodded after they broke the hug Sesshomaru ran in the forest, Abby sighed and with much strength gathered her things and left. When she came to the grass field she saw him sitting there looking at the sunset, however after taking one step her vision was getting bad looking like everything was spinning she took another and Abby fell to her knees with her arms supporting her as she started to take in deep breaths.

"_Damn it's__the beginning of the anadosmia."_ She reminded herself. Inuyasha saw what was happening to Abby and ran to her side.

"Kitty, are you ok?" he quickly asked before helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm just tired that's all." With an ok Inuyasha brought her back to camp completely forgetting the lesson, they could do that at another time. When they arrived at the camp everyone was happy she was back well except one. Abby told them she was fine and that she need to take a quick nap but something told them she was hiding something. Hours later everyone was on the road again but while everyone was walking Abby was having a hard time keeping herself from passing out, she started to sweat even more, her skin was getting pale, and she was getting awful headaches.

As she continued to walk her pace got slower and slower Miroku noticed it and told Sango with a nod she helped Abby onto Kilala. All was quiet until they ran into a demon. Inuyasha drew out his sword as Sango and Miroku prepared to fight, Kagome hid behind Inuyasha like a little girl as Kiyomi looked at the demon then at Kitty who was struggling to help but she was too weak.

"Who the hell are you?" Shouted Inuyasha to the demon, the demon looked human; black short hair, he was wearing black all over, and that his eyes were closed.

"Give me your sight." This surprised the gang, but they got out shocking state and looked at the demon.

"Well tough luck for you, I ain't giving it to ya Kagome do you sense any shards on him?"

"No, I don't." Soon the demon began to chant words and giant vines started to attack them, everyone dodged them.

"Kiyomi, now." Said Abby as she gathered her strength to transform into her battle suit, with a nod Kiyomi closed her eyes and focused causing the diamond bracelet on her wrist glow bright. Everyone looked to see what was happening when the light dim down Kiyomi was in a pink halter, backless dress with black lace at the end, black tights, along with pink boots, matching pink gloves with the black lace and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail by a black ribbon. They stared in awe as two swords formed in her hands, and in a quick strike Kiyomi cut a vine into pieces. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled his little girl was a warrior. But the smile disappeared when small vines wrapped themselves around his wrists, and ankles leaving him unable to break free.

"Shit." Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha." Kagome shot an arrow at the demon but he quickly dodged it, while everyone was fighting Kiyomi saw her dad in need of help and ran to him.

"Uh uh, take this." Said the demon as giant rocks went hurdling to her, in quick reflexes she easily moved through the rocks and ran to her father, but a big vine caught and squeezed her causing her to scream. Abby looked up and saw Kiyomi struggling.

"Miroku, can't you suck that guy in the wind tunnel?"

"I would but look!" In the sky were poison insects. Then Abby understood and charged at the demon, he blocked her scythe with a sword she continued to strike at him but he continued to block her attacks.

"You're starting to bore me, time to finish this." He chanted some words causing Abby flying into some trees.

"Kitty!" Shouted Inuyasha as he tried to break free, but the vines started to tighten every time he moved. The demon chanted more words making demons appear and attack the remaining of the group, Kiyomi tried breaking free until she drove her swords into the vine making it release her. She was about to go to Abby until a force bubble trapped her, the demon smirk and moved its attention to Inuyasha.

"Now there nothing in my way, time to have your sight taken away from you." Inuyasha continued to struggle but groan to the pain as the demon started to chanted as a big ball of fire formed in his hands.

"_Because you depend on the light, then it shall take away your sight!"_ The demon threw the fire at Inuyasha as everyone called his name and he closed his eyes for impact but it never came instead when he quickly opened his eyes, he heard a loud scream looking at the direction of the scream his eyes widened. Abby took the blow for him the fire engulfed her whole body as she screamed in pain, and a bright light came out of Abby forming into a small purple ball. Everyone stared in horror especially Kiyomi she couldn't believe what she was seeing, she couldn't hold it anymore she yelled as tears came rapidly down her face.

"**MOMMY!"** When the fire died down Abby's body was covered with burns, mixed with blood, she fell to her knees with her eyes shadowed. The demon just laughed as he chanted some words that pushed her to slamming into more trees, he picked up the small purple ball and swallowed it giving him his sight back. Something inside of Inuyasha made him release his demon side, he gripped tightly on the vines then breaking free, killing all the demons in a quick minute and setting Kiyomi free. She didn't say anything she ran to Abby, Inuyasha turned his attention to the demon.

"Well, this has been fun seeing you all suffer, but I have other lives to ruin." With that said he disappeared before Inuyasha could strike him. Then he turned his attention to Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kilala, and started to attack.

"Inuyasha, it's me Kagome, please I know you're in there." Pleaded Kagome as she kept on talking to him but he didn't listen so she sat him, but he didn't go down she tried sitting him again but he still didn't go down the beads weren't glowing.

"This is bad; Kagome can't get through to him." Said Miroku while dodging another attack from Inuyasha, in a quick move he grabbed Kagome's neck, she screamed as he tighten his grip.

"INUYASHA, STOP!" He turned his head to the voice and saw Abby struggling to stand with the help of Kiyomi, he let go of Kagome and walked to Abby.

"Kiyomi go to Miroku." She whispered but Kiyomi refused, Abby gave her a hug, then hitting the back of her neck causing the little girl to be unconscious. She laid the girl down so someone would come and get her; Abby began to slowly walk to Inuyasha.

"This isn't you Inuyasha, please come back to us."

"Abby stop he will kill you!" Miroku shouted.

"Everyone leave, I don't want you to get hurt." They all looked at her.

"NOW!" With that said Miroku ran to Kiyomi and picked her up, and soon everyone was gone leaving them alone. Abby turned attention to Inuyasha and continued to talk.

"Fight it Inuyasha, you are the only one who can. Do it from the group, do it for Kiyomi… do it for me." He growled before striking her, Abby gasped when clawed her chest down to her stomach then clawed her back making Xs. Abby laid on the ground in agonizing pain she was losing too much blood and having anadosmia wasn't making it any better but that didn't stop her, pushing herself she got back on her feet her body was screaming to stop but she didn't listen. When she finally reached him he grabbed her neck Abby tried to break free Inuyasha growled whenever she struggled and tighten his grip. At that point she started to see black dots in her vision so spoke one last time.

"Inuyasha please come back to me… if you wish to kill me then do it, but I want you to know that I… I… I love you." Suddenly the growling stopped Abby could feel his grip lighten a bit. It was now or never and since Kagome wasn't here now was the only time she could tell him how she really felt about him.

"I love you Inuyasha, and no matter how bad things get I will always be there with you." After saying that Abby closed her eyes and let her body become limp, Inuyasha stared at her with wide eyes before his eyes changed to gold, his teeth and nails changed back. He let go of Abby throat and hugged her with soft tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He continued to say as he started to run to Lady Kaeda as fast as he could, Inuyasha looked at her Abby looked awful she was burned and clawed by him her scent was very faint mixed with blood and smoke.

"Don't you dare die on me Kitty, Kiyomi needs you… I need you. I've always needed you; please don't leave me Kitty. I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter please rr**

_raven1295_


	12. Promise

A Gemist

**_Promise_**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I do own my character and gemist._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kouga, what's wrong?" Ginta asked looking at the leader of the wolves.<p>

_"That scent... it smells exotic, strong and yet smoky mixed with blood. What the hell is going on mutt, at this rate every demon will come after this scent."_ He thought as he followed the strong scent leaving Ginta and Hakkaku behind confused.

~xxxxxx~

"Something the matter, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned as Sesshomaru looked behind him sniffing the air.

"My Lord?" He looked at his toad servant then at Rin before he spoke.

"Jakken, watch Rin." Were the only words he said before running to the scent.

~xxxxxx~

"How she is Kaede?" Miroku asked the elder.

"Through the burns, and deep scars she will live." Kaede answered while everyone except Inuyasha was sitting in a hut.

"I knew I should have stay even she was us to leave." Said Sango while stroking the unconscious Kiyomi's hair.

"Don't blame yourself Sango Abby was only trying to protect us." Said Shippo as he jumped on Sango's shoulder, everything was quiet until Kilala ran outside.

"Kilala, where are you going?"

"I will follow her Sango." Said Miroku as he walked outside to see Kilala in her bigger form, along with Inuyasha with his sword out protecting the hut that Abby was in from Kouga and Sesshomaru.

"Exactly mind telling me why the hell you two are here." Inuyasha growled as he gripped tighter to his sword.

"Where is she?" Asked Sesshomaru in the coldest tone he had along with his ice glare.

"Who?" He growled.

"This Sesshomaru does not have time for this, where is Abigail?" Miroku's eyes widened why would Sesshomaru want Abby?

"I'm not telling you, now leave!" Yelled Inuyasha at his older brother. But that didn't stop Kouga and Sesshomaru from walking to the hut behind Inuyasha.

"Hold it!" Inuyasha blocked them until Miroku ran to him.

"Inuyasha let them pass."

"What, are you crazy Miroku?"

"Trust me; I think they want to see Abigail. Not to hurt her but... look just let them pass." He looked at his friend for a good amount of time before they moved out of the way and Sesshomaru walked in the hut as Kouga guarded the hut. He looked at the two, and then sat on the ground.

"I'm only here to protect her." Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other than back at the wolf demon.

"Protect her-" Started Inuyasha.

"- from what?" Finished Miroku.

"Her blood is has a very strong scent mixed with her exotic, it would attract any demon... including Naraku."

~Inside the Hut~

He just sat next to her wrapped up body without saying a word. He could see her chest slowly going up and down, and hearing her light shaking breathing he began to think when she took care of him.

_Flashback_

_"Why?" She looked at him with her soft purple eyes._

_"Why, what?" He stared deep into her._

_"Why are you really helping me, female? Are you doing this so this Sesshomaru does not end your life short?"_

_"I want to help; no matter if you threaten or kill me I will still help you." She gave him a warm smile as she started to change his bandages._

_"My name is Abigail, not female."_

He continued to think to himself until he heard something causing him to snap out of whatever he was thinking. He saw Abigail starting to wake up but he frown when she opened her eyes to reveal not her purple nor red eyes it was white. She slowly started to get up but she felt a hand gently pushing her back down, she grabbed the person's hand and started to feel it then she heard a voice and at that moment she knew who it was.

"Abigail." It was so clear... well in her head it was Lord Sesshomaru, she turned her head to the direction of where he said her name and smiled.

~xxxxxx~

"Sango, we got a problem." Said Inuyasha as he rushed in the hut she looked at the hanyou before questioning.

"What's wrong?"

"Sesshomaru and Kouga are here, but they are here to protect Abby. The wolf said Abby's blood is that strong and intoxicated every demon can smell her blood and is coming after her, including Naraku."

"What?"

"And I know he's telling the truth, I smell demons coming... lots of them." Sango nods as she place Kiyomi on a sleeping mat, grab her boomerang, and followed Inuyasha outside where she saw Miroku, Kilala, and Kouga guarding Abby's hut as Kagome stayed not caring at all.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Miroku looked over to Sango.

"He's inside the hut." He answered as everyone began to prepare themselves for an intense battle. Inside the hut Sesshomaru had the wrapped up Abby on his lap falling asleep.

"Sesshomaru?" he looked down at the girl.

"Promise me you won't leave me." Abby said before drifting to her dreamland, he looked at her for another moment before he spoke up.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta Da... Hoped you like it please rr**

_raven1295_


	13. Author's note

A Gemist?

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Enjoy

_**Author's note**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I just want to say thank you for the readers who like my story. I'm so so so so so sorry that I didn't update, other than exams there was a lot of writer's block. So to make it up to you here's a sneak peek of what's going to happen soon in the story. Enjoy 3<strong>

_The moon appeared darkening the skies. Everything was quiet was the gang except Kagome was preparing to fight the demons that was coming. Kiyomi who woke up an hour after Kouga and Sesshomaru came to protect the injured Abby looked after her mother inside the hut with Sesshomaru._

"_They're here." Growled Inuyasha, the ground began to rumble as a giant spider appeared at the village as many demons arriving by land and skies along with Kagura. _

"_There so many of them." Said Miroku with his guard up the group was going to be in a hell of a fight. In the sky revealed Kagura watching them from below as the battle began with everyone fighting__**. (I'm not good with fighting scenes so use your imagination.)**__ The group was getting weak but luckily for them most of the demons were dead, leaving Kagura and a couple of demons._

"_Give up Kagara, and prepare to die!"Yelled Kouga. She didn't say anything except use her wind attack but her attack never reached them. Looking around they saw Lord Sesshomaru standing on top of Abby's hut. _

"_Well, isn't this a surprise. I do not have time for this, hand over the girl." She demanded as Inuyasha gripped harder on his sword turning his knuckles white._

"_Never!" Inuyasha attack her with his backlash wave but it a force shied protected her when Kiyomi came in her battle suit behind the group no one knew she was there but Sesshomaru noticed her._

"_Fine if I can't get her, then I'll just take something else." She used her wind attack by this time caught Kiyomi in a wind tornado and drop her next to Kagura, before Sesshomaru could get kiyomi something he saw made him freeze in place. Kagura chuckled just by the looking at his face expression, behind Kagura was not only Kiyomi but Rin as well._

"_Release Kiyomi!" Shouted Miroku._

"_Not until I get the girl." Snapped Kagura, everything was quiet until Kagura smirked and quickly left while Kiyomi cried out for her mommy and daddy and Rin for Lord Sesshomaru. Inside the hut Abby heard Kiyomi crying for help and opened her eyes._

"_Kiyomi." She whispered._

_While Kagura and the girls were flying to Naraku, Kiyomi heard her mother._

"_Kiyomi, can you hear me?" The girl looked around before responding in her head._

"_Yes, mommy where are you?"_

"_Sweetie listen to me, I'm going to need you to jump." Kiyomi looked down and noticed they were very high up. _

"_It's too high… I'm scared." _

"_Kiyomi listen to me I will catch you, all you have to do is jump."_

"_But-"_

"_Trust me." Taking a quick moment she looked down then at the other little girl._

"_Hold my hand. Don't worry we're going to be ok." She whispered, the girl looked Kiyomi before grabbing her hand before jumping off without Kagura noticing. As they were falling something caught them looking around them there was nobody there the two girls were floating, suddenly the girls flew back to the village. _

_~xXx~_

"_Kiyomi" Abby held onto the sobbing little girl._

"_D-Daddy said you are not my mommy." She continued to cry as Abby held her a little tighter waiting for Kiyomi to continue on._

"_And that Kagome is my real mother. But, I don't believe it." Abby started to gently rub Kiyomi's back._

"_You must understand Kiyomi, your father loves you very much and so will Kagome. Your father loves her very much." Abby said while fighting back the tears, Kiyomi looked at her through her pink, puffy eyes._

"_Don't you love daddy?" Abby looked down at the little girl and gave her the honest truth._

"_Yes, I do, I love your father very much." She gave up of holding them back and allowed the tears to fall._

"_It was love at first sight when I helped him out of his hole. The moment I stared into his eyes I fell in love with him." Kiyomi wiped the tears away from Abby's face, smiled at her, then sat on her lap._

"_What's daddy like?" She knew what the young demon was saying, normally she would keep it to herself or tell her brother, but considering Inuyasha made a choice. Abby might as well. _

"_Your father is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. He shows bravery, and courage. Whenever he is around you he lets the fighting mask off, and shows his true self; a sweet lovely person. Sure daddy can have a temper, but I think its cute." Kiyomi smiled._

"_Kiyomi, no matter what happens… please treat Kagome the way you treat me." She shook her head furiously._

"_Kiyomi."_

"_No. you're everything that daddy told me." Abby's eyes widened._

"_He was talking about me?" the girl nods._

"_Daddy said that mommy is __sweet, caring… she wouldn't let anything hurt me after all I am the one who keeps her going. Also mommy is very beautiful, smart, and she has the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. Every time he looks into her eyes they always show happiness, courage and hope." She said completely repeating what he said word for word, Abby blushed._

"_And you think it's me?_

"_I know he was talking about you."_

"_Kiyomi… do you want me to be your mother?"_

**Well that's all I'm showing you guys. I promise I will upload next week… until then again thank you for liking my story and giving me great reviews. Just to make things more clear each phase of the moon affects any gemist.**

**Full moon – eyes of seduction, power increased**

**New moon – power decrease very weak, **

**First Quarter – the beginning of the anadosmia ( a sickness for gemist only, also made up the word)**

**Waxing Crescent - ending of anadosmia**

**Waning Crescent –** **hormone levels increase = wanting to screw around, very horny **

_raven1295**  
><strong>_


	14. Enjoying each others company

A Gemist

**WARNING: I CHANGED THE RATING. LEMON! RATED M**

**Enjoying each other's company**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I do own my character and gemist._

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p>The moon appeared darkening the skies. Everything was quiet was the gang except Kagome was preparing to fight the demons that was coming. Kiyomi who woke up an hour after Kouga and Sesshomaru came to protect the injured Abby, looked after her mother inside the hut with Sesshomaru.<p>

"They're here." Growled Inuyasha, the ground began to rumble as a giant spider appeared at the village as many demons arriving by land and skies along with Kagura.

"There so many of them." Said Miroku with his guard up the group was going to be in a hell of a fight. In the sky revealed Kagura watching them from below as the battle began with everyone fighting**. (I'm not good with fighting scenes so use your imagination.)** The group was getting weak but luckily for them most of the demons were dead, leaving Kagura and a couple of demons.

"Give up Kagara, and prepare to die!"Yelled Kouga. She didn't say anything except use her wind attack but her attack never reached them. Looking around they saw Lord Sesshomaru standing on top of Abby's hut.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. I do not have time for this, hand over the girl." She demanded as Inuyasha gripped harder on his sword turning his knuckles white.

"Never!" Inuyasha attack her with his backlash wave but it a force shied protected her when Kiyomi came in her battle suit behind the group no one knew she was there but Sesshomaru noticed her.

"Fine if I can't get her, then I'll just take something else." She used her wind attack by this time caught Kiyomi in a wind tornado and drop her next to Kagura, before Sesshomaru could get kiyomi something he saw made him freeze in place. Kagura chuckled just by the looking at his face expression, behind Kagura was not only Kiyomi but Rin as well.

"Release Kiyomi!" Shouted Miroku.

"Not until I get the girl." Snapped Kagura, everything was quiet until Kagura smirked and quickly left while Kiyomi cried out for her mommy and daddy and Rin for Lord Sesshomaru. Inside the hut Abby heard Kiyomi crying for help and opened her eyes.

"Kiyomi." She whispered.

While Kagura and the girls were flying to Naraku, Kiyomi heard her mother.

_"Kiyomi, can you hear me?"_ The girl looked around before responding in her head.

_"Yes, mommy where are you?"_

_"Sweetie listen to me, I'm going to need you to jump."_Kiyomi looked down and noticed they were very high up.

_"It's too high… I'm scared."_

_"Kiyomi listen to me I will catch you, all you have to do is jump."_

_"But-"_

_"Trust me."_ Taking a quick moment she looked down then at the other little girl.

"Hold my hand. Don't worry we're going to be ok." She whispered the girl looked Kiyomi before grabbing her hand before jumping off without Kagura noticing. As they were falling something caught them looking around them there was nobody there the two girls were floating, suddenly the girls flew back to the village.

~Back at the village~

"I had just about enough of you! WIND SCAR!" The remaining demons were killed.

"I'll get Kiyomi and Rin. Come on Kilala." Said Sango as she took off with Kilala to the skies, minutes later Sango returned with the girls. Kiyomi ran to Inuyasha as Rin ran to Sesshomaru. Soon everyone decided to call it a day and turn in after Sesshomaru and Kiyomi checked how Abby was doing. Once they knew she was doing fine everyone went to sleep… well except for Inuyasha who stayed up telling Kouga and Sesshomaru that he would watch Abby for the night. At first there was a lot of arguing but then they came to an agreement, they allowed him to watch over but if anything happened to her they would have his head. After that everyone left Inuyasha was alone in the hut with Abby. He sat down while Abby leaned against the wall.

"How's Kiyomi?" she asked him.

"She's fine; she went to sleep." He looked at her, she was all healed up and free of bandages due to her powers.

"That's good to hear."

_~Inside Inuyasha~_

**Demon: **_**What are you waiting for… TAKE HER! SHE IS OUR MATE!**_

_Hanyou: WHAT! I'm not going to do that! _

"Inuyasha are you still there?" He snapped out of his battle with his demon side, and answered back.

"Yeah sorry." She smiled to the direction of where she thinks he is talking. Her smile made his heart jump for joy.

"It's alright." Abby heard him take in a deep breath.

"Kitty, why did you do it?" he asked her.

"Do what?" he growled.

"Why did you sacrifice your sight for me?" Silence was only in the air before Abby talked.

"I wanted too."

"But why though?"

"Because, I couldn't let some demon take away your sight. You are the most important person in the group; I didn't want people to worry about you. Or let it interfere with your mission to get the jewel shards and Naraku."

"What if that demon spell is permanent? Can't you break it with your powers?"

"I'm in the feudal era Inuyasha, meaning dark magic is more powerful. I can't break the spell. Even if the spell is permanent I wouldn't mind, as long I can help you guys. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't fight. Besides I would never forgive myself if I didn't get in the way and your sight was taken away. You truly mean a lot to people, you and your beautiful eyes." She muttered the last as she looked down while blushing, he smirked.

"You are important to this group Kitty." He moved closer to her, he could hear his heart beating loudly.

"Really?" Her head snapped up as Inuyasha was in front of her.

"Yeah, in fact… I, I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" He tilted her head to face his, leaned in, and captured her lips with his.

Abby closed her eyes as InuYasha's lips brushed up against hers. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Abby broke the kiss and murmured,

"I-InuYasha... Are... Y-you sure about... This?..." InuYasha's golden mesmerizing eyes stared into her blank eyes and he blushed as red as a cherry.

"Sure about what?" he asked aloofly.

"This!" she fumed snatching away from his grasp.

"I love you, InuYasha! Before I joined you all, I had a little sunshine; being around you brought me a greater...and brighter sunshine. I love you, you mangy mutt!" InuYasha was silent and then whispered,

"I feel the same way..."

Abby was stoic and she rose up from her spot and sat on his lap. InuYasha snaked his arms around her curvy waist and gazed into her clear and pupiless eyes. He smashed his lips onto her full and pink lips and kissed her with such passion and lust. She moaned into their kiss and parted her lips. InuYasha took that moment to slide his sleek and warm tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of the inside of her mouth. Their tongues collided and danced in sync. His warm tongue brushed up and rubbed against hers and they entwined and twisted together. Another soft and seductive moan escaped her mouth and she closed her eyes in heavenly bliss. InuYasha broke the kiss and the two of them were gasping for air. Abby shifted herelf so that she was straddling InuYasha and she rested her hands upon his chest; feeling his quick and accelerating heart-beats. InuYasha reached his hands out to stroke her soft thighs in a soothing and lustful way and she let his hands explore every curve she had.

His strong and firm hands trailed down her thighs and then back up to her waist, then they guided up and felt all the way up to her plump breasts and he stopped himself.

"P-Please... Go on..." Abby pleaded as her cheeks lit up with blushes of deep scarlet red. InuYasha proceeded and placed his hands on top of her shoulders and pulled down her kimono sleeves, scratching her slightly in the process from his demon, sharp claws. Underneath Abby, she could feel his bulging manhood get harder and harder the more and more they furthered.

He succeeded on pulling down her Kimono sleeves, revealing her plump breasts and perky nipples. Abby blushed even deeply than before. InuYasha rose up and started to suck on her now hard rock nipples, he used his tongue to draw circles around her hand and pink buds and a loud moan escaped Abby's mouth. She groaned in pleasure and he used his other hand to play and rub against her other breast. He pushed and stroked his thumb roughly against her rock hard nipple.

"I-InuYasha..." Abby seductively moaned. He removed his mouth from her nipple and cupped her cheek. Abby may have been blind but she could feel his eyes burning holes onto every naked part of her body.

His hands trailed down to the kimono straps that rested on her legs and pulled it down to her ankles leaving Abby in a very thin fabric... her panties. She let a sigh escape her mouth and gave InuYasha a small smirk. He felt a small and dainty hand fidgetted to remove his white Kosode(shirt); he already took off his fire rat fur jacket ahead of time. Abby was shaking as she slowly took of it and InuYasha guided her hands in a swift and fleet way. With just one tug, he was shirtless. His fair skin shined in the dim light from the lantern hanging near the window. Instead of using her eyes to gloss and gawk over his abs and muscles, she used her hands to see instead. Her small and gently hands stroked his muscular chest in soothing way. Her hands slowly trailed over his small and rock nipples and Inuyasha's his ears twitched up in excitement.

InuYasha pushed Abby down and climbed on top of her. Her breast crushed against his bare chest, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his hardness close to her softness. Abby moaned and Inuyasha kissed her neck softly and trailed butterfly kiss down her neck. He finally removed her panties and untied his obi and removed his pants revealing his long and erect cock. Abby shook as she tried to firmly grasp it and when she got a grasp on him, she pumped and pulled. Her soft thumb slowly brushed past the head of his cock earning the half yokai to whimper and groan.

InuYasha positioned himself in front of Abby's heated core.

"G-Go... On..." she cooed. Inuyasha slowly entered her earning a loud and soft moan for Abby. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck and his natural and demon instincts took over him. He thrusted slow, keeping a steady pace and earning squeals and moans from his mate. Abby placed her lips on to InuYasha's as they molded into each other and kissed passionately. InuYasha's pace sped up as he thrust harder and faster into his lover.

"I..."

Thrust

"Really..."

Thrust

"Love..."

Thrust  
>Before he could finish his sentence, Abby cried out her lover's name and released her juices from that burning sensation in the lower pit of her stomach. Regardless, he kept jamming and thrusting into her. Abby grinned and started to pet his long and thick silver hair. His ears twitched up in excitement as he finally gave one final thrust and released his thick and white, creamy semen into Abby. The liquid shot all the way up into her, filling her completely. Abby and InuYasha both moaned in the process. Her chest rose up slowly as she breathed in and out.<p>

"I love you, Inuyasha." Those words escaped her lips as she fell into a deep sleep. His golden eyes stared at her as she rested. He watched her breathe in and out, in a calm and blissful way. 'I love you, too' he thought.

*Reality*

"InuYasha!" Shippo yelled patting the sleeping Yokai's head. Inuyasha stirred in his sleep still caught up in his little fantasy. "Inuyashaaaaaaa~" he yelled in his ears. InuYasha grumbled, as his fantasy evaporated into thin air and he grabbed the small fox by his tail and screeched, "What the hell did ya' do that for!"

Shippo whined, "I-I'm sorry! I just heard you saying Abby-chan's name and all and stirring in your sleep... And I thought something was wrong!" InuYasha gave him a 'Feh' and released him before looking over to Abby where she was sleeping.

"_So she didn't wake up yet."_

Shippo was about to exit the hut but InuYasha stopped him.

"Where's Kagome and the others?" Shippo hopped over to InuYasha and explained, "She thought you were exhausted so she left and went to gather herbs for us and fresh water to take on the trip. The others went to go get ready as well." Inuyasha nodded his head and Shippo's small eyebrows wrinkled up in confusion.

"Uh... InuYasha... What's the dark spot on your pants near your..." Inuyasha panicked for a moment and covered his manhood area running out of the hut.

"Nothing!" he yelled.

An hour passed by, Abby was awake and completely healed. She did do some training of course with Kouga there in case of anything, bathe, ate, dressed and was ready for the trip. Kouga bid his farewells especially to Kagome and went to his pack, the same with Sesshomaru taking Rin back to the West, also talking to a certain toad once he finds him for letting Kagura take Rin. After they left the group began their journey though they were worried about Abby, she simply told them not to worry.

To their luck there wasn't a lot of demons when night came the group set up camp, while the food was cooking Sango was talking to Miroku, Kagome was playing with Shippo, Kiyomi and Kilala was sleeping, and Abby, along with Inuyasha was sitting near a river talking.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Abby said looking at the sky, Inuyasha just looked at her.

"You can't see." He bluntly said she giggled.

"I don't need my sight to know it's a beautiful night. I don't depend on my sight all the time I use my other senses like hearing, and touching making it easy for me. "

"Oh." Abby took off her socks and shoes, stood up, and carefully walk forward to the river, not before Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" she looked at him.

"I just want to get my feet wet. Please Inuyasha." He sighed and walked her to river until she was in knee length in the water. He rolled up his pants and joined her. Abby giggled some more as she wiggled her toes in the water. Inuyasha just watched her for a few seconds before his mind drifted to his little fantasy he had before Shippo woke him up. That was until he was splashed with water making him jump, and made Abby laugh.

"You think that's funny?"

"Yup." With that said he splashed her making him laugh.

"Ok Inuyasha, you want to continue our water fight then game on." Then both began to splash one other until both were drenched but they continued on for another couple of minutes before they couldn't fight anymore.

"Alright, funs over, I'm tired." She said, once the two got out of the water Abby started to take off her clothes down to her taking off her white tank revealing her bra caused Inuyasha's face to turn to a deep shade of red.

"I don't want to get sick." Abby told him while still getting her wet clothes off. He turned around letting his mind think about her and him doing it, he shook away those things and started to strip his wet clothes off. When he finished he felt a tap on his shoulder looking over it he saw Abby with one hand holding a pair of fresh clothes in front of him, and her head looking away from him.

"Here, I thought these might help." He looked at her then at the clothes and took them, Abby sat in the opposite direction waiting for him to get dress. Inuyasha looked at the clothes once more and noticed these clothes were exactly like his fire rat except it was navy blue, and the undershirt was grey.

"Where did you get these?"

"I made it. Like your fire rat that outstand the heat, I made one to outstand the cold, made from a special fabric that I had since I was seven. This will protect you even from the harshest winters; it will keep you warm, and say if any ice demons come along and you wear that, then their power will not affect you." It was a good thing Abby wasn't facing him right now because her face was being invaded by heat. All was quiet before Inuyasha heard a yawn looking over Abby was lying on the ground with a blanket covering her body.

"_Must have fell asleep."_He hanged up his and Abby's clothes picked up the sleeping girl and walked back to camp. While walking back he began to think to when she admit she loved him.

~Flashback~

_When she finally reached him he grabbed her neck Abby tried to break free._

_(Inside Inuyasha: Half,_Human, **Demon**_)_

Hanyou: "_Stop it, you're hurting her!" Yelled the half demon._

Human: "I agree, if this keeps up then who knows what will happening."_Added the human side trying to get the demon side to stop._

_She started to see black dots in her vision so spoke one last time._

_"Inuyasha please come back to me… if you wish to kill me then do it, but I want you to know that I… I… I love you."_

_This made all three sides freeze in place and listened to her._

"_I love you Inuyasha, and no matter how bad things get I will always be there with you."_

Hanyou: "_She's willing on staying with me?" He felt his heart pumping faster and faster._

Human: "Admit it you love her."

Hanyou: "_I…I love Kagome."_

**Demon: "****BULLSHIT!"**

Human: "I can't believe I'm saying this but I go with demon on this. Face it ever since Kitty came into our life things became more easier and these feelings that we never have them whenever Kagome is around. She's beautiful, smart; she's actually teaching us how to do things that people would never teach us, not even Kagome. And when Kagome tries to teach it ends up with that word, also Kiyomi. We need her." Demon agreed with him.

**Demon:** "**She is our mate, we love mate!"**

Human: "Admit you don't love Kagome, you love-"

_Hanyou:_ "_Kitty. How can I be so stupid!"_

_After saying that Abby closed her eyes and let her body become limp, Inuyasha stared at her with wide eyes before his eyes changed to gold, his teeth and nails changed back. He let go of Abby throat and hugged her with soft tears streaming down his face._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He continued to say as he started to run to Lady Kaeda as fast as he could, Inuyasha looked at her Abby looked awful she was burned and clawed by him her scent was very faint mixed with blood and smoke._

_"Don't you dare die on me Kitty, Kiyomi needs you… I need you. I've always needed you; please don't leave me Kitty. I love you too."_

_~End Flashback~_

"I'm sorry." He whispered her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you _mate_."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it! Yay! The lemon part I have to admit I did not do, it was all Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan. Give a round of applause because I can't write lemon. Hahaha alright well here's a new chapter there will be more Abby x Inuyasha and more lemon goodness from Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan. Thanks for the great reviews please rr.**

_raven1295_


	15. A change in the game

A Gemist

_**A Change In The Game**_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I do own my character and gemist._

_**WARNING: MORE LEMON!**_

**Me and Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: DX**

**Kagome: **You two don't seem happy?

**Abby: **They're unhappy because of you.

**Kagome: **I did nothing wrong.

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: **Yeah you did. What you did was just awful.

**Me:** Agree.

**Kagome: **(flips her hair and walks away not caring)

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: **Ugh! I hate Kagome so much!

**Abby: ***nods*

**Me: **This is why she's a major bitch.

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: **She is suchhh a bitch!

**Abby: **Oh definitely.

**Me: **Well on with the story.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet, relaxing sunrise as Abby was doing her training while listening to her music. Even though she' blind she did use her other senses to get away from the camp ground. Before she could practice with her scythe she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist and a hot breath on her neck. Abby gasped and touched the arms before the person whispered in her ear.<p>

"You do this even when you can't see?" Immediately she knew it was Inuyasha. There was something off about him, like the way he's holding her, and the tone of his voice sounded so... seductive.

"I had to train, I'm sorry if I didn't wake you up."

"Relax, I'm not mad. There's something I wanted to tell you..." Soon she felt one of his hand go down her bare stomach and to her shorts.

Abby's POV

I was in the field training when all of a sudden InuYasha came out of nowhere...

He said, "Relax, I'm not mad. There's something I wanted to tell you." One of his hands went down to my bare stomach, I had on some shorts and a training bra... Then his hand went to my shorts. I slightly blushed; InuYasha was acting... So weird, a bit too weird for me. He acted very... Well, he seemed to have a lustful and husky voice, very seductive.

I was balancing myself upside-down and my sudden actions with him made me lose my balance. I fell onto the grassy fields and he followed suit and landed right on top of me. I couldn't see his golden eyes staring at me, but I sure could feel them. I sighed to myself and whispered that came out as me studdering, "I-Inuyasha, get off of me... Please." A soft chuckle erupted from the back of his throat and all of a sudden, I could feel his lips press against mine. I automatically closed my eyes and kissed him back. InuYasha may have belonged to Kagome, but I wanted him. Heck, I needed him. I wanted to feel his touch against my body!

I wrapped my arms around his neck and parted my lips giving all access to explore the inside of my mouth. Without hesitation, his warm tongue slid in and brushed against mine. I loved it! Our battle for dominance began as soon as our tongues met. Our tongues twisted and entwined together and brushed and licked at each other. I loved this so much. His lips molded into mine as we made out all at once. He broke the kiss and trailed kisses all of my neck and jaw line. My lips curved into a smile as his lips were replaced with his warm and wet tongue. Those soft lips of his seared my skin as they finally found their way home; back to my lips. I kissed with passion and lust, running my fingers through his thick and soft silver hair.

InuYasha's hands found their way down to my thighs and then explored getting to my butt. I squealed as he playfully grabbed my butt. My face lit up even darker as his lips left mine and he hovered over me. His hands slowly slid into my shorts and roamed over my panties. I could feel my womanhood collect and become damp as I felt his finger tips touch my squirming **. I loved that feeling. He used his other hand to pull down my shorts in a swift motion. I rose up and grabbed my shorts by the hem on it.

"InuYasha!" I whined. He ignored my complaint and grabbed my wrists with his one hand and pinned my arms above my head; he ran his fingers over my throbbing womanhood earning a deep moan from me.

Soon he literally ripped my panties exposing my skin. I squealed again, blushing even more deeply than before. Inuyasha let my hands go and dipped his head down. I felt his hot breath on my womanhood; I gasped as his tongue replaced his breathing and he was licking me all over. My mind became clouded from the pleasure I was getting. I grabbed clumps of his hair and tugged on it. This pleasure was unbearable making me moan loudly.

InuYasha rose his head up and cooed.

"I love the sound of your voice, Kitty. Make more noise." He dug his demon, sharp nails into my thighs and pressed his lips to my womanhood. His tongue roamed over my womanhood lips and all over my slit. I groaned and bucked my hips as his lick became long and short. His tongue found it's way to my heated core and slid in, licking my insides. I grabbed his hair and held it even tighter from the tingliness I was feeling. The butterflies in my stomach turned to a burning sensation; I felt as if there was a rubberband being stretched to the max in the lower pit of my abdomen.

Soon, I couldn't take it anymore and I released my juices screeching InuYasha's name.

"O-Oh..." I mouthed as I released. Still, that half yokai did not stop licking, he licked even more! After a few more minutes of licking my inner walls, I felt something go inside my core, replacing his tongues. Something sharp poked me making me squirm; it was on of his fingers. He pushed his slender finger in and out, in and out in a slow pace at first.

"M-More..." I blurted out. My hand shot up to cover my mouth as he added another finger, going at an even faster pace. As hard as I fought to keep back the moans, I couldn't help it and moaned for him to go faster. He complied and inserted a third finger and was basically cupping my inner walls. I closed my eyes and groaned at the feeling. It felt so darn good! I felt myself tighten around his three fingers and felt myself release again.

I exhaled and inhaled as I released my second load.

"Ha, it looks like you enjoyed that." he chimed in a cocky and husky voice. I scowled and rose up leaning on my two elbows.

"Your point is?" I fired back. InuYasha came closer to me; I could feel his presence and I heard him shuffle against the grass nearer to me. I smirked and tackled him back to the ground.

"Looks like someone wants control" he teased grabbed a hold of my hips. I straddled him and he reached for the straps of my training bra and pulled them down, revealing my breasts. I blushed as I reached down giving him much access to my breasts. He started to suck my now hard nipples softly. The only noise heard other than birds chirping, the slight breeze and other things, was a small sucking sound. I blushed colors of deep scarlet red and his other hand teased my other breast. He flicked at my nipple and pushed it like it was a small button. I giggled as his sucking became harder and slower; sucking my nipple like it was a baby's bottle. I petted and stroked his hair and scratched behind his ears while he worked on me. I moaned and InuYasha switched to my other nipple, drawing circles with his tongue and outlining my small buds. He stopped and I could feel his twitching and buldging member underneath my anxious womanhood.

"I'm ready..." I sighed as InuYasha removed his fire rat fur jacket, shirt and his pants leaving him naked. I took a deep breath before reaching behind me and grabbing his semi-hard member. I slowly stroked it and ran my thumb over his manhood's head. InuYasha squirmed under me and his grip on my hips became more tighter. I could feel his small little claws scratching me slightly, the more and faster I sroked his now hard member. I giggled again as I felt a small drop of liquid touch my thumb. InuYasha lifted me up by my thighs and set me down slowly. I gasped; his hard manhood was inside of me. Instincts took over and I started to rock my hips with him inside of me. InuYasha laughed and guided my hips as we rode together in sync. I moaned and groaned from the slight pain and immense pleasure I got from our actions. I closed my eyes and started to bounce up and down; InuYasha ran his hands over my breast, squeezing them in the process and brought my head down planting a kiss on my lips.

InuYasha shifted me over all of a sudden so that I was laying on my back and he was on top. He thrusted into me harder and deeper. With each thrust, we both moaned loudly. I loved the feeling of him inside of me. InuYasha jammed harder into me, hitting a spo that made me squeal in delight. He focused on that spot inside of me in particular; thrusting it often. InuYasha seemed to speed up his pace and thrust harder than usual after an hour or so. I loved this feeling, and so did he. I could tell.

"I-I... Love you, InuYasha!" I screamed as I reached my climax. I loved the feeling, soon he followed and released his warm juices into me as my inner walls tightened around his hard manhood. InuYasha exited me and pecked me on the lips.

"I Love you too, Kitty." he murmured stroking my hair. We lay there cuddled up for a moment just enjoying the peace and the comfort of each other. I love him.

*Reality*

"I... love you, InuYasha..." Abby murmured as she stirred in her sleep. InuYasha stood from a far with a blush on his tan face. He sat like a dog and his ears twitched. Abby must have been training and fell asleep, somehow. She was sleeping... But the whole time, he heard his name come out of her mouth, he wonder what was she dreaming about.

"Mmmmm... That feels so good, InuYasha..." she cooed as she flipped over and was now laying on her stomach, sound asleep.

"What feels good?" he thought with a smirk flashing across his face. InuYasha watched her with a wary look on his face. His thoughts went back to his recent fantasy making his manhood twitch at the thought of Abby's naked body. InuYasha blushed even deeper than before as she heard Abby call out his name again, in a flirty coo.

_"She even said she loves me... What could Kitty be dreaming about?"_ InuYasha thought again.

"Sex... With me?" he asked himself. InuYasha grin with perverted-ness showing in the features of his tan face. His ears twitched up in excitement and he smiled.

**"Of course, she's dreaming about you, fool. She's dreaming about fucking fantasy sex with us, right now."** His inner demon retorted.

_"Really?"_ he asked with perverted-ness and excitement in his voice.

Hours later the group was back on the road to track Naraku, the basic routine like every other day. Though Abby was thinking about that dream early making she blush couple of times, and make Inuyasha grin with perverted- ness. Night came as the group slept for the night… not everyone. Kagome stayed awake throughout half of the night thinking what's does Abby have that she doesn't until she felt like something was calling her. Quietly sneaking away from the group and Inuyasha, Kagome followed the voice that was calling out to her which led her to Kikyo. She walked in closer to the living clay body.

"I see Inuyasha has taken quite a liking to your new friend?" She asked. Kagome didn't bother to ask the woman how did she know, instead Kagome crossed her arms while jealousy filled her body.

"I love him and he loves me. That is until Abigail came into the picture and now he's falling in love with her!" She said in such rage that was bottled inside of her.

"I want Inuyasha to love me, and only me." Kikyo looked at her before having an idea.

"Perhaps we could change the game around." Kagome stared at her before she continued.

"I know someone who can do spells to manipulate with people's feelings. He can make Inuyasha devote his love to you instead of your friend." Suddenly a man appeared from the darkness, but this man looked familiar. Then it hit Kagome this is the demon that attack just so that he could see, looking at him he looked the same except his eyes were purple.

"Kikyo?"

"When I found him he was very injured in need of help, and so I aided him. He thanked me and told me he owned him his life. If you truly believe that Inuyasha should love you then he can be of an assistant. I have no feelings about the half youki anymore." The demon nodded soon Kagome had the perfect plan as a sickly smile appeared on her face.

~Next morning~

The group was up and eating breakfast as Kagome gave them breakfast. Abby didn't eat her breakfast she felt something wrong going in the air, she could feel it making her skin have goose bumps.

"Here you go Inuyasha." Kagome gave him his breakfast and Inuyasha consumed every bit of it. But after he finished eating he couldn't help glare at Kagome as she was cleaning everything. How the sun's light making her skin look like an angel, the wind blowing her beautiful long black hair.

"_What the hell?"_ he began to think what was going on with him, why is he starting to admire Kagome in the way he does with Kitty. Soon again the group was on the road, battling demons, having little arguing, then setting up before night comes. **(Sorry it's not in details and stuff, my mind hasn't been focus lately.) **Anyways Miroku and Sango went somewhere to talk alone, Abby, Kiyomi, Shippo, and Kilala were all sleeping, Kagome was at the springs bathing, and Inuyasha sitting staring at the fire. Suddenly he didn't know why but he just needed to see Kagome.

"_Where's Kagome?"_ InuYasha asked as he sprinted through the forests. For some reason, he had a serious attraction to her. A very serious attraction. He was also concerned for her safety as well. The sun slowly shined through the thick trees of the forest and it casted a little light on InuYasha's tan skin. InuYasha stopped in his tracks and started to sniff the ground, seeing if he could catch Kagome's scent. He caught a whiff of her and dashed to a forest clearing. In the center of the clearing was a hot springs. Steam filled the air making a much more warmer atmosphere. InuYasha sauntered through the steam and neared to the Hot Springs.

"Kagome?" he called out.

"Here, InuYasha! Keep walking forward." she shouted back at him. InuYasha walked a few feet forward just to see Kagome dressed in nothing but a towel.

Her black locks were dripping wet and cloose strands of her hair clung to her body. InuYasha could not help but gawk at Kagome. He had an unknown lust building up in between his legs. Why on earth was he having these feelings to be exact? That's one thing that left the half yokai in slight confusion. InuYasha turned away with a slight blush on his face, "Uh... Sorry Kagome... I didn't know you were... You know... Naked."

Kagome giggled, "It's okay, InuYasha... Turn around." she blushed when saying, "I want you to look at me... In those ways..."

InuYasha nearly choked on air when he heard those words. "Uh, Kagome?"

"Yes, InuYasha?" with those words, he embraced him from behind, "Are you okay?" He flustered.

Kagome laughed again and exclaimed, "I'm perfectly fine InuYasha." The half Yokai turned around with a cocky smile, "Don't tell me you're having fantasies with that damn mangy Wolf Koga? Because if ya' are, then I don't appreciate- - -"

"SIT!" Kagome screeched with a scowl on her face.

"What the hell was that for!" He yelled collecting himself from the ground.

"For being so childish and stupid! I'm not dreaming about Koga... I'm dreaming about you." She sighed. All of a sudden, InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a surreal and sloppy kiss. Kagome blushed and kissed him back.

**"What the fuck are you doing?"**InuYasha's inner demon screeched.

_"I don't know_!" he thought as Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Kagome moaned as his hands started to carress her butt and grab at it. She ran her slender fingers through his thick silver hair and then broke the kiss.

"I want you, InuYasha." she gasped  
>InuYasha's golden eyes widened and he tackled her to the ground, kissing all over her face and neck.<p>

**"STOP IT NOW!"**His inner demon roared. InuYasha couldn't control himself... What was this damn feeling he was experiencing? He loved Abby... Right? Abby was his mate... His Kitty...

"What about Kitty?" his human side chimed.

_"Forget about her right now..."_he sighed in his mind.

Kagome ripped her towel off revealing her naked body. InuYahsa started to remove all of his clothes dropping them to the floor. Kagome's eye glistened at the sight of InuYasha's manhood and his tan body. She rose up from her spot and ran her hands all over his chest and kissed his collar bone and jaw line. She trailed butterfly kisses down to his lower stop and her tongue replaced her soft lips as she trailed back up to his necks and then pecked him on the lips. InuYasha embraced her and the two kissed passionately. Kagome automatically parted her lips and tongue kissed with InuYasha. Her finger tips stroked and roamed all over his back and they both moaned at each other's touch.

Their warm tongues entwined and twisted together, flicked and rubbed together. Kagome broke the kiss and gasped, "I love you so much InuYasha. Can't you see that?"

InuYasha sniff Kagome's neck and slowly kissed her jaw line. His lips were replaced with his tongue as he started to softly suck on her flesh. Kagome knocked her head back and moaned from the immense pleasure she received. "Mhm..." he moaned which was an answer to her question. InuYasha grabbed her by her hips and started to buck his hips into hers. He dipped down and slowly sucked on her breasts in a tease. His other hand massaged and rubbed against her hard and small buds. Kagome was suddenly lift up by her thighs and InuYasha entered her; but not all at once. She moaned and groaned as they bounced up and down; InuYasha thrust with each bounce. Kagome got dizzy and grabbed onto his shoulder for support.

"Oh, I-InuYasha..." she squealed hugging him closer to her body. Sweat started to collect against their bodies as they were near their climax. A few minutes later, Kagome squealed and screamed as she came and InuYasha soon followed suit.

Kagome lowered herself off of InuYasha and smiled in satisfaction. She then stepped into the hot spring and sighed, letting the hot water and stem calm her now tired and aching bones.

Her eyes slowly closed, but one peeked open at InuYasha and she chimed

"What to join me in the Hot Spring? It's very relaxing..." He hesitated for a moment, and stepped in sitting next to Kagome. Minutes later both got dressed and began walking back to everyone holding hands, once they got back Miroku, and Sango were back from wherever they were and Abby, Kiyomi, Shippo, and Kilala were awake.

"Ahh, about time you two are a couple." Kagome smiled at Miroku and stared to make dinner, Inuyasha on the other hand went back into the forest as he was fighting with himself.

_**(Inside Inuyasha)**_

Human: "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

_Hanyou: "I don't know."_

Human: "Dont tell us that! We just had sex with Kagome!"

_Hanyou: "It was like my body had a mind of it's own."_

**Demon: "WE BETRAYED MATE!"** Demon was extremely boiling.

Human: "Demon's right."

_Hanyou: "Look I don't have any idea why that happened."_

Human: "Kagome thinks we love her, which we don't. We love Kitty." Said human, demon nods in agreement.

_Hanyou:_ "_No."_ They looked at the hanyou with surprised.

Human: "What?"

_Hanyou:_ "_I don't love Kitty, I love Kagome."_

Human: "Kagome is a-"

**Demon:"****Heartless bitch! Not mate!"**

_Hanyou:_ "_I don't care about Kitty!"_ That comment made both sides shut up in shock.

_Hanyou_: "_I care about Kagome, I love her and she is my mate."_

Human: "What about Kiyomi? She thinks Kitty is her mother!"

_Hanyou_: "_I'll just tell her that Kagome is her real mother. End of discussion_!" The hanyou left it at that while then human and demon side was not happy about this.

* * *

><p><strong>Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan:<strong> Whoa

**Me:** Yup

_Abby cries_

_Kagome smiling_

**Me:** You happy?

**Kagome:** :D Very.

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan:** You are a heartless bitch.

**Demon Inuyasha:** I told you.

**Me:** Just wait for the other chapters. ;)

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan:** What's going to happen? Tell me.

(whispering)

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: **NO WAY

**Me: **yup.

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: **XD

**Me: Well thats it for this chapter, again the lemon was all Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan please r/r**

_raven1295_


	16. Your choice

A Gemist

**Your Choice**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I do own my character and gemist._

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: No**

**Inuyasha: Yes**

**Me: No**

**Inuyasha: Yes**

**Me: You don't love Kagome, you love Kitty**

**Inuyasha: I don't love Kitty**

**Me & Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: YES YOU DO!  
><strong>

**Kiyomi:** On with the story.

* * *

><p>Naraku gaped into Kanna's mirror. The demon was watching InuYasha and the rest of the group. A smirk lit up on his pale face as he eyed a girl in particular. His eyes romaed over her as he thought.<p>

"Who Is She?" He had never seen her traveling with the half-yokai and his group. His red eyes studied into the mirror as the group sprinted through the deeps forests of the Land. The reincarnation of that blasted Kikyo who Naraku hated rode on his enemy InuYasha's back. The female demon slayer and the monk who possessed the Wind Tunnel rode on the Demonic Cat and the small fox-boy demon clung to the furs of it.

However, the new girl who Naraku became aware of waas holding a younger girl who resembled InuYasha in her arms. She seemed a bit calm but there was a sort of strained look engraved in the features of her tan face.

She had flowing brunette hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back. There was also a few streaks of a light blonde color in her hair**_(I referred to her hair color as light blonde because Naraku doesn't know the color of Bleach Blonde; it's never been seen in the period of time in Japan)_**that made Naraku ponder on about her. She wore clothes that were not of this period of time. Could she have traveled through Bone Eater's Well just as the girl who descended from Kikyo? Naraku continued to examine her features. He tilted his head to the side in wonder at the pupil-less eyes she seemed to possess; his thick and wavy black hair followed suit as he tilted his head.

He had sent Kagura to spy on the group once and get information on the girl, but that plan failed, so he casted it aside and continued on his bigger goal; completing the Shikon No Tama. Now, Naraku seemed more interested in her.

A flashing pink light glowed from the inside of her body making him curious even more. It was a sort of jewel embedded in her heart. He could feel the power coursing through it. Power twice as strong as the Shikon NoTama.

Nakaku called forth Kagura and Akago the Infant into the dark room he and Kanna sat in. Kagura approached her master with a bundle of blankets cradled in her arms. Inside the blankets was a baby. The baby had a pale skin tone just like Naraku, dark violet orbs(eyes) filled with a lust for evil and a head full of ultraviolet colored hair. (White-violet color) Despite the Infant's appearance, he's highly keen and intelligent.

"Akago... Peer into Kanna's mirror and examine that girl." Naraku spoke. The infant child did as Naraku said and his eyes closed in concentration.

"A Shikon No Tama, no?" Naraku inquired in his deep voice.

"No." Akago the Infant answered. "Indeed not a Shikon No Tama. There's only that one in existance that we search for. The Shikon No Tama that is broken into Shards by the girl descending from the Miko Kikyo."

"So what is it?" Naraku asked.

"It's surely not a duplicate. It's something more on the line; a type of gem. However, it is quite powerful; more powerful as two Shikon No Tama combined. With the right guidance, it can be yours, Naraku. Perhaps we can use it to your advantage. I can probably gain control over the girl and use it against her and for your own power. We may might even can combine it with the complete Shikon No Tama or with the parts of The Shikon No Tama you possess, Naraku." Akago espied. Naraku thought for a moment and an evil smile appeared across his face.

He had a plan.

~Meanwhile~

Kagome brushed her fingers through InuYasha's thick and silver mane. InuYasha's firm and strong hands slowly stroked Kagome's bare thighs as he held her up on his back, sprinting. "Kagome and InuYasha seem more close than ever..." Sango whispered to Miroku. Kilala growled in agreement and Shippo sighed, "Tell me about it." Miroku nodded his head and slid his hand under Sango's firm butt, grabbing at it playfully. "Perverted Monk!" She yelled. A loud smacking sound was heard along with Miroku's screams. Abby slightly winced at the smacking sound and a small frown appeared on her face, she then wrapped her arms around Kiyomi tighter. Kiyomi was like a comfort to her. In fact, Kiyomi was her comfort.

_"InuYasha?... A-And Kagome... Closer to each other than before?... How can that be... Did he choose Kagome?... No, that can't be. I won't give up just yet! All is not lost!"_she thought.

Kiyomi hid in her mother's thick brunette hair. She then unconcealed herself from Abby's hair and chimed,

"Mommy... You seem a bit tense."

"I'm fine, Kiyomi." Abby reassure to Kiyomi. She nodded her head and hid herself back in her mother's hair.

"Mommy... Your hair smells good..." Kiyomi whispered in Abby's ears. Abby's frown turned into a blissful smile and she and Kiyomi quietly giggled to each other.

She definitely was not gonna' give up.

*Later On*

The group traveled until sun set. There was a breeze blowing and their sprint changed into a walk. InuYasha and Kagome were now walking side by side and Shippo clung to Kagome's shoulder. The breeze blew and made Abby's brunette hair gently swayed with the breeze. Her scent from her hair danced with the wind and part of her scent flew up InuYasha's nose. His golden eyes widened and Abby came to his mind and he blurted out.

"Abby." Kagome slightly glared and said.

"InuYasha, SIT." With that one word, he crashed to the floor without his will and yelled,

"What the hell was that for!" Abby heard InuYasha fall and she rushed over to the sound and helped InuYasha up like she usually did. Kagome's nostrils flared and her eyes burned holes into Abby's back. Abby could feel the tension and Kagome sped up her walking. By the time she helped InuYasha up, he let go out of her grasp and chased after Kagome not even giving her a Thanks or acknowledging her.

"Kagome! Wait!" InuYasha yelled after Kagome.

"T-That... Felt like a snatch..." Abby murmured to herself feeling her hand that InuYasha let go of when she helped him up. Kiyomi felt her mother's aura turn sad and she ran up to her and hugged her right thigh.

"It's okay mommy." she chimed. Later on the group decided to take a break while everyone was relaxing Abby went to the closest spring and bathe. After bathing she began to walk back to the group until she was tackled to the ground. Just when she was about to go in fighting mode she felt a pair of small arms wrap around her waist and heard crying. Abby sat up and held the person who she knew was Kiyomi.

"Kiyomi" Abby held onto the sobbing little girl.

"D-Daddy said you're not my mommy." She continued to cry as Abby held her a little tighter waiting for Kiyomi to continue on.

"A-And that Kagome is my real mother. But, I-I don't believe it." Abby started to gently rub Kiyomi's back.

"You must understand Kiyomi, your father loves you and so will Kagome. It will be alright." Abby said while fighting back the tears, Kiyomi looked at her through her pink, puffy eyes.

"Don't you love daddy?" Abby looked down at the little girl with her pupil-less eyes and gave her the honest truth.

"Yes, I do, I love your father." She gave up of holding them back and allowed the tears to fall.

"It was love at first sight when I helped him out of his hole. The moment I stared into his eyes I fell in love with him." Kiyomi wiped the tears away from Abby's face, smiled at her, then sat on her lap.

"What's daddy like?" She knew what the young demon was saying, normally she would keep it to herself or tell her brother, but considering Inuyasha made a choice. Abby might as well.

"Your father is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. He shows bravery, and courage. Whenever he is around you he takes the fighting mask off, and shows his true self; a sweet lovely person. Sure daddy can have a temper, but I think it's cute." Kiyomi smiled.

"Kiyomi, no matter what happens… please treat Kagome the way you treat me." She shook her head furiously.

"Kiyomi."

"No! You're everything that daddy told me." Abby's eyes widened.

"He talked about me?" the girl placed one of Abby's hands on top of her head and nods.

"Daddy said that mommy is sweet, caring… she wouldn't let anything hurt me after all I am the one who keeps her going. Also mommy is very beautiful, smart, and she has the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. Every time he looks into her eyes they always show happiness, courage and hope." She said completely repeating what he said word for word, Abby blushed.

"And you think it's me?

"I know he was talking about you."

"Kiyomi… do you want me to be your mother?" Kiyomi didn't say anything except hugged her and nods again with Abby's hand on her head. Abby sighed.

"Alright. But you must be nice to Kagome, please do that for me?"

"Okay mommy, I will." The two stayed like that for another five minutes before walking back to the group, and back to hunting for Naraku.

~ Later that evening~

The Inu-gang had settled into a small forest clearing. The clearing was surrounded by a few trees. The sky was dark and filled with many stars and the big and white luminous moon shined in the sky and casted on the shadows of them. Abby managed to get a fire going for their source of light.

"I'm going out to hunt for some fish." InuYasha announced to the group as he walked over to the area away from the camp that had a river. Kagome smirked and walked after him.

"InuYasha... Wait up!" she called out. Abby sighed and sat leaning her back on a tree. Kiyomi came and curdled up next to her mother as they all waited for InuYasha to return.

~Hours Later~

-grumbles-

~silence~

-grumbles-

"Okay, what is that annoying grumble?" Sango screeched out. Shippo looked around with an embarrassed expression and then whined.

"My stomach! GAA~ I'm hungry! Where's InuYasha with the fish?" Miroku and Sango exchanged looks and then he remarked,

"Well... Now that you mention it... Him and Kagome have been gone for a while..." He winked his eyebrows up and smirked rubbing his chin in deep thought. Sango rolled her eyes at Miroku and Abby rose up from her spot. "Guys... Watch Kiyomi... I'm going for a walk." she sighed.

Abby walked through the forests feeling her way around from tree bark to tree bark. She listened to the sounds of her feet against the soft soil, the sounds of the crickets at night and the sounds of all nature around her. She rose her face up, letting the moon's luminous light shine on her tan skin. She exhaled and inhaled deeply and kept on walking through the forest. "I... Love InuYasha so much..." she murmured as she sauntered.

~Meanwhile~

Deep moans echoed throughout the forest as InuYasha thrust in trickled down their sweaty bodies as they clung to each other like their life's depended on it. He thrust in and out, in and out of her and planted a small kiss on her lips.

"I-InuYasha!" Kagome called out. Strands of her black hair clung to her sweaty body and at the nape of her neck as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in deeper and deeper. His thrusts became faster and deeper. They both moaned as they kept up their love-making.

"Hehehehe!" An unknown figure laughed. Abby stopped in her tracks and flustered.

"W-Who... Who is there?"

"Surely you remember me my precious!"

Abby looked around helplessly; damn it all that she couldn't see a thing! The same mesmerizing purple eyes stared at her pupil-less eyes and that same creepy and petrifying laugh erupted from the same demon who stole her sight.

"Remeber me?" he asked getting closer to Abby. Abby tensed and finally realized who is was... The bastard who stole her eye sight. She gritted her teeth and thought,

_"Damn it... at of everyone why him?"_

"You, again?" Abby sternly retorted to the demon who stole her eyesight. Another creepy chuckle erupted from his mouth and Abby tensed. Without her sight... She could still take him.

Abby got in her fighting stance and a smirk lit up on her face.

"Get ready for this ultimate move that will kill you!" she exclaimed. The demon tilted his head to the side and scoffed,

"Without sight what good are you, human girl?" Abby glared and screeched

"Big Mistake... I'm not human. I'm a Gemist." With those words Abby changed into her battle clothes and began to fight him, chanting spells, even attacking him with her scythe. In result it has no effect on him. She picked up a huge rock and tossed it with force at the demon. It hit him on the head, making a huge lump appear as it hit the ground.

*silence*

The demon sweat-dropped and scoffed.

"That's the best you got?"

Abby thought for a moment and then chimed, "And this!" She held her hands up as if she was doing a seal and out came a fire-ball. The great ball of fire came shooting out towards the demon and his eyes widened as he struggled to block the attack.

He screamed as his body was engulfed in flames and hit the floor. Abby slowly approached him with caution and he rose up with a chuckle and yelled

"Foolish girl!" The demon casted a spell and a strange bolt shot through his left palm almost hitting Abby. She was able to dodge the attack and took a risk uppercutting the demon. She winced as her fist met with his left and hard, scaly cheek. She held her fist and then gave him a round-house kick in the back with the heel of her foot making him wince.

"I have had enough with these foolish games!" He furiously roared. She attacked few more times before he sent her black slamming into a tree, and a few bruises on her sides she changed back into her normal clothes. The demon levitated higher into the sky and clasped his hands together forming a big barrier that surrounded him. The barrier all of a sudden started to suck in different particles such as dirt, tree branches, rocks, even a small boulder. All of those objects flew out towards Abby.

She gasped her cheek as a rock thrashed into it leaving a mark. She had no choice but to run for help.

With quick thinking she turned around and dashed back the way she came screaming.

"InuYasha! Help! InuYasha!" Abby kept on running but tripped on a rock.

"Surely you can't get away from me!" he yelled and then laughed chasing after her. Abby scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as she could. She was strong, but couldn't fight this guy with her bare hands and no sight at all!

"InuYasha- - -" she yelled but stopped running and tensed. Deep moans were heard from a certain direction of the forest. She followed that direction, forgetting about going back to camp to get Sango to help. She slowly walked over to the sounds. The swishing and splashing of water could be heard nearby, as well as the buzzing of insects. She could have really cared less about the demon on her trail as well, too.

"Where have you ran off to my precious?" he called out, not too far away from her. Abby ignored him and pressed on.

_Moans?_ She thought. Abby stepped on a twig causing it to break and make noise and she stopped in her tracks. Her hand touched the bark of a tree and right now, all she could hear was moans.

"Inu- Inu- InuYasha!... Mmmm!" a familiar voice screeched in pleasure.

"Kagome!" he yelped as he thrust in and out at a fast pace. Abby whimpered at the sounds and sexual noise she heard.

"I-I-InuYasha?..." she murmured that barely came out as a whisper. A tear cascaded down her cheek and she blushed from the embarrassment of hearing those noises. Kagome's eyes glanced to the side and she saw her. Abby was watching the scene from afar.

_"How on earth did she get here?"_ she curiously thought. Kagome had a little sympathy going for Abby but that stopped as InuYasha hit that right spot, making her arch her back from the pleasure. She giggled and commanded.

"Right there InuYasha! Right there!" She smirked deviously and pulled him into a sloppy and desiring kiss making sure to smack at it just to tease Abby.

She couldn't take it no more. From their sexual moans and from them even having sex, she knew that InuYasha made his choice for Kagome to be his. She turned back and let the sadness wash over her like an ocean. Abby's heart ached in anguish and pain. She was heartbroken.

Abby dragged her feet against the ground. Her head hung down and she felt dead.

A smile flashed on Kagome's face at Abby's downfall. InuYasha was finally hers. Abby got the picture now. And for once... She owed something to Kikyo.

Abby walked on and on like a zombie, she finally bumped into someone ... Or something. It was the demon. He floated in the air and smirked,

"I found you my precious!" she shrugged her shoulders and whimpered with her eyes shadowed.

"K-Kill me now... End my suffering and pain, please. Keep my eyesight as a gift from my unwritten will." The demon tilted his ugly head to the side and chuckled darkly.

"Are you sure you wish for something like that, child?" Abby didn't respond and shouted in anger,

"Damn it! Just do it already!" If Abby had her eyes and if looks could kill... Everyone would be dead now. She boiled with anger and depression wishing she was dead. If he didn't do, she sure as hell would.

The demon thought for a moment and retorted with a hearty laugh,

"I'll make this as painful as possible... I figure you are feeling pain, then it wull be a pleasure to your heart as the life slips from your eyes and your body becomes limp and you are no more of this world." Just then a sly and creepy chuckle erupted from the back of the ugly demon's throat, humor filled Abby's stolen purple eyes.

"Oh that right! You don't have eyes!" The demon laughed on and on.

His ugly laugh filled her head and her fists clenched. She let out a furious yell and slammed her fist in the demon's face. She hit his nose and liquid poured out. She could tell it was blood.

"Why you! Foolish girl! Have you no sense of humor? Prepare to die! I shall grant your wish!" he screeched getting ready to spring into an attack on Abby. All of a sudden, a sacred arrow shot in his way. It glowed with purified forces of pink light and almost hit the demon. He halted in fear and his head slowly turned around to reveal a glaring Kikyo. Her pale skin shined in the moon's light as she readied her bow and cast an arrow getting ready to shoot another one. The demon shouted.

"K-K-Kikyo... What-What bring y-you here?" She still kept her bow in it's stance and pulled back the string about to shoot her sacred arrow.

"I-I was just- - -" he was cut off by Kikyo releasing her arrow as it shot him in his right arm. He screamed in pain and fled.

"You better not show up in these parts again." she simply stated to the fleeing demon. A smirk appeared on her deadly face as she stepped forward to Abby. One of her soul-carriers dropped a soul into her and left with the others to gather more souls while some roamed the shadows and followed her by her side.

"I didn't ask for your help." Abby sighed in a monotone voice.

"I helped of my free will." Kikyo answered back still stepping forward.

"Well, who asked you to help? I wanted to die... Anyways..." Abby shot back with fire and sadness laced in her tone.

A small chuckle escaped Kikyo's lips as she was face to face with her. "Abigail... Death is not a force to be reckoned with. Ahahaha, you think it's some walk in the park, hm? Well it's not. Wishing for death isn't and shouldn't be anyone's cup of tea. I find it so pathetic that you would have death over a half-yokai like InuYasha... So pathetic. I pity you."

Abby's eyes narrowed and she said through gritted teeth, "You understand nothing of the pain I feel. I love him, unlike you." She clenched her fists again. "Save the damn pity for some other person whose in need of it."

Kikyo smirked and stated.

"InuYasha is bound under a spell of attraction and love. Try and break it if you want; to me, he's not worth it. The way I see it, you love him, he loves you... However, he harbors love for my reincarnation, Kagome. It's simply amusing to see you ask a petty demon like him to take your life over a dog like him. Simply amusing."

"_So that's why he's been so distant from me_?" A tear escaped Abby's eyes again and she bowed her head in defeat.

"M-My life is nothing without him. Tell me how to break that spell! Tell me!" Kikyo smiled again and sighed, "I cannot."

Abby bit her bottom lip to the point where it slightly bled, "P-Please!" she pleaded kneeling before Kikyo.

"I'm... begging you!"

"As much as I'd just adore helping you with your quarrel, I cannot tell you that." Kikyo simply replied.

"I pity you." she claimed before letting her soul-carriers take her away.

Abby opened her pupil-less eyes wide wanting to see. Wanting to use her sight... It was no use. All she saw was darkness.

"Kikyo! Wait! P-Please! T-Tell! Me!" she sobbed. Abby became a sobbing mess crying her eyes out. She curled up into a ball and cried.

*Morning*

By the time Abby returned to the camp, the sun had rose. Her eyes were puffy and a red patch shined over her cheeks and nose. She sniffled her last tears up and collected her things. Kiyomi bounced over to her with Kilala in her small arms chiming.

"Mommy! Where have you been?" Abby gave Kiyomi a weak smile and hugged her. Kilala purred and meowed at Abby. Even the cat demon could sense her major depressing aura. Sango and Kagome had just returned from washing up and InuYasha returned with Shippo carrying a bundle of fish. Miroku all of a sudden fell from a top of a tree branch and laughed nervously.

"HaHa... My meditation is done..."

Sango glared and retorted.

"Meditation from a tree? Y-You perverted monk!" Her and Kagome hit the perverted Miroku giving him two enormous bumps and lumps on his head. He sweat-dropped at the girl's reactions... At least he got to see their naked bodies..

"It was all worth it.." he whispered so low that they couldn't hear. InuYasha gave him a 'Feh' and arrogantly retorted.

"I hope you haven't look at Kagome!" Mirkou closed his eyes in merriment remembering both of their naked image.

"InuYasha... What took you and Kagome so long to return with food? You nearly starved us all to death." He asked changing the subject.

The half-yokai blushed deeply and ignored Miroku's question handing the fish to Kagome.

"Cook these up for us." he quickly said. Kagome smiled with satisfaction written all over her face and nodded her head at InuYasha. While Kagome cooked the fish before their departure, her eyes often flickered to look at Abby who seemed quite and almost... Dead... Another smirk lit up on her face; she could run to the top of a cliff or mountain and yell victory to the world. She felt exactly like doing that. She won InuYasha. Abby lost the race.

~In Narkau's castle~

Naraku sat perched on the window seal in his chambers dressed in his pelf and baboon mask. His claws slowly raked over the white furs of his pelt. His plans would come into effect this very night. He could get the girl and her powers. Using Akago to control her, he could make her of use to him. The Infant sat with it's eyes closed in Kagura's arms as they waited on their Lord to give them the word to make preparations.

"Akago..." Naraku finally spoke.

"Yes." The infant answered, his tone almost as deep as Naraku's.

"Start making preparations to control over the girl... And do not fail me as you did with the Kagome girl."

The baby nodded his small head in agreement. Soon the sliding door leading into the room was open and in walked Kanna. The child wearing all white stepped in with her mirror in her small and dainty hands.

"Lord Naraku... Incoming update." Her squeaky and slow toned voice echoed in the room.

"What is it Kanna?" he inquired. She held up her mirror and he peered into it. The image appearing was Abby, the demon and her walking up on InuYasha and Kagome. Then her pleaing and wishing for death to the demon and her talk with Kikyo. Naraku smirked evilly and exclaimed,

"It seems this shall be an easy win after all." His eyes narrowed as the whole incident played on her mirror before him as if it was a drama filled movie.

"Hmmmmm..." he thought.

For the rest of the day, Abby said not a word to anyone. The only being she'd talk to was Kiyomi. Despite the pain she had it still didn't stop her from allowing Kiyomi on her shoulders and she rested her chin on her mother's head, acting as her eyes. While she rested on her head, she'd either pet Abby's brunette hair and scratch her scalp as a way of checking on her mother, she'd either cover her small hands over her mother's eyes like a game of peek-a-boo to warn her mother of any demons nearby or she whisper in her mother's ear... Just to tell her that she loves her and make sure she was okay... Heck, to make sure she was still even breathing. The group walked on and on until the sun chose to set and Kagome and Sango... Including Shippo... Yes, Shippo... Started to complain for hunger, thirst and for sleepiness.

Eventually after about a few meters or kilometers of walking, the Inu-gang halted to a stop and rested. As usual, Sango and Kagome went to wash up for the night, InuYasha hunted and Shippo and Kilala tagged along and Miroku spied and peeked at the two girls as they bathed, hoping not to get caught... But... He did and received a beating as worse as the last one. Miroku walked back to their set up camp with bruises and botches and lumps and bumps from his beating. Automatically, he grasped his staff feeling the tension and sort of dark aura. However something puzzled him. It was just Abby and Kiyomi. He looked and scanned the area from that one spot and shook off the feeling.

"Hello, Abby and Kiyomi!" he beamed to the two of them. Kiyomi's eyes glanced at the Monk and she then put her index finger up to her small mouth, shushing him.

"Shhh! Mommy's meditating!" she whispered Miroku approached Abby and sat next to her and criss-crossed his legs. He closed his eyes and found himself meditating with Abby.

Minute's Later, her eyes snapped open again seeing nothing but darkness and she rose up from her spot.

"Miroku... Watch Kiyomi for me right quick, I'm going for a walk." she sighed in a bleak voice. The tone of her voice broke his thoughts and he gave her a wary and worried look, regardlessly agreeing to watch Kiyomi.

~The Forest~

Abby dragged her feet on as she sauntered quietly through the forest. The last thing she hoped to hear was InuYasha and Kagome... Again. Her heart ached in anguish and pain as she imagined that thought. She wondered how InuYasha would feel if she died... He probably wouldn't even care.

"Probably wouldn't even care..." she mumbled to herself. A tear escaped her eye ducts and she sighed heavily.

Just then, the pattering of foot-steps could be heard.

"Ahh..." a familiar female voice yawned out loud. All of a sudden, Abby stopped walking. So did the female. It was Kagome. Kagome was thinking.

"It's Abby." The two of them were face to face with each other.

"Abby..." Kagome stated. Abby clenched her fists and darkly hissed through gritted teeth.

"What the hell do you want, Kagome." Kagome smirked and retorted smugly.

"I'm just so happy with your new attitude lately... And I hope InuYasha and I..." she paused on whether to say this or not but shrugged it off; she hated Abby.

"I hope InuYasha and I did not keep you up all night." Kagome smugly smiled and sighed again, "Look... You brought this all on yourself. I asked you back then, did you like InuYasha. You told me no. I trusted you... And you betrayed me. I know you two slept together that night... But now... He's all mine. I can be the nicest person in the world... But now, all I'm giving you is suffering and pain."

Abby smirked and then narrowed her eyes.

"Give me a break. Just.. Shut the hell up. I never slept with him. What you saw... No, what you thought you saw was a big misunderstanding... And then you dogged me out... You trashed me with those words of yours when I did nothing wrong. Not even giving me time to explain. I did nothing to you; I can't help but feel what I feel for InuYasha. And for the record... He doesn't love you. He didn't choose you. You... The bitch and coward had that spell put on him. He doesn't love you... He doesn't love you at all."

Kagome's nostrils flared and her eyes narrowed but watered a bit.

"You will not tell me that you've done nothing wrong! I-I trusted you! And you fell in love with him when you're not supposed to! You're a bitch! You are! And even if you wouldn't have came or never met InuYasha, he'd still love me! So don't go fooling yourself!"

InuYasha watched as the two girl lashed out on each other.

"Kitty!" his demon and human sides roared together.

"Kagome." InuYasha himself thought silencing them both.

He revealed himself from his hiding spot and collected Kagome in his arms. He pecked her on the cheek and faced Abby. His golden orbs looked down at her and he sighed, "Abby... I love Kagome... Not you."

Another tear fell down her soft cheeks and she blushed from the embarrassment. More tears followed after that and she turned her back from them not wanting to hear anymore. All the fight she had left faded into thin air. She might as well had killed herself. Nothing was worth living for... Kagome could take care of Kiyomi... They could just tell her that she didn't want to be her mother anymore... Or she went missing.

Abby ran into the thick forest. That's all she wanted to do now. Run and run. Run far away from them all. She ran for a couple of minutes and then stopped. Abby knew she was lost and she didn't care. Without InuYasha... She felt like nothing. Her world was collapsing. Abby cried and became a sobbing mess again... They probably wouldn't even come looking for her. She didn't think they wouldn't; she knew they wouldn't.

Abby stopped walking and paced back and forth holding her face in her hand, letting tears run down her palm and down her hand and some collect into a puddle in her hand.

"Why don't you come with us? You seem lost…" an old lady called out to Abby. Abby took her face from her palm and looked into the direction that the voice came from. There stood Kagura using her Death Dance to use an Old Lady she killed. The old lady carried Akago the Infant in her arms walking closer to Abby. Kagura stood watching in the sky on top of her feather as the scene played out.

"I'm sorry... But I can't." Abby sighed. Kagura gritted her teeth and made the old lady grab onto Abby's hand and chimed.

"Why not deary? Please do it for an old lady and her infant grandson? Just join us for a cup of tea and rice balls? Hmm? Does that sound good?" Abby hesitated and still nodded her head 'no'.

Kagura rolled her eyes in annoyance and made the old lady grab Abby by her hand. The infant played his role, cooing like a real baby and grabbed Abby's index finger. Abby thought for a moment and sighed.

"F-Fine... But just for a while." the old lady nodded her head and waved Abby over as she followed her trails and scent.

"Deary, tell me why you have no eyes? Hmmm?" the old lady pondered. Abby simply retorted, "A demon took them." by the time they got to the hut, Abby was hungry and her she was thirsty, tired as well. "Okay... We are here, deary!" the old lady chimed.

Abby felt her way to a floor mat and sat down.

"Do me a favor and hold my infant grandson for me while I fetch the tea and get it brewing." she chimed. Abby sighed and nodded her head grasping the infant in her hands. That was the cue for Kagura to have the plan in effect.

*Meanwhile*

It turned to an hour and Abby had not come back. No one really thought anything of it. Kiyomi however was a little frightened and very worried for her mother.

"Kiyomi." Kagome called out to the little girl flashing her a warm smile. Kiyomi looked up at Kagome whispering, "Yes?"

"It's getting pretty late. You should head on to bed." Kagome chimed giving a fluffy pillow and blanket to her. Kiyomi nodded her head and laid down trying to go to sleep.

Hours passed by and there still no sign of Abby returning. Kiyomi slowly peeked from under her blanket at the sleeping Inu-gang. She slowly and quietly rosw up from her spot and ran through the forest in search of her mother. Kiyomi sprinted through the forest looking from tree to tree, bush to bush... And even under a rock.

"Mommy? Are you there?" Kiyomi called out. There was no answer.

"My, my... How on earth could Kikyo do this to me?" a creepy voice flustered and it echoed throughout the forest. Kiyomi took a chance and followed the voice which led to a small clearing. There laid the demon clutching his arm. "Mr. Sir... Are you okay?" Kiyomi asked poking her head from behind a tree.

The demon opened his eyes and stared at the girl. "Human girl, get me some fresh water... And I may spare your life." He spoke in a harsh toned. Kiyomi stared into his purple eyes for a long moment not responding to his command.

"Girl? Can you not hear?" he screeched. Kiyomi was struck with fear and anger as she realized that they were... Her mother's eyes. Her blood boiled inside of her body and her eyes narrowed.

"Give me back my mommy's eyes you, you big bully!" Her little voice screamed out at him.

"You mother's eyes? Don't fool yourself, child." the ugly demon sassed back.

Little Kiyomi transformed into her fighting clothes and got a fighting stance. "I mean it!" she shot back to him. An amused smirk lit up on his face and he shook his head in a response and Kiyomi dashed forward attacking the demon.

~With Abby~

Abby sighed as she rocked the cooing infant back and forth as a way to soothe him. All of a sudden, she heard a loud thump on the floor.

"Old lady? Are you okay?" she shouted to the other side of the hut and where the thump came from. There was no answer. The old lady was the cause of the thump. Kagura no longer had use for her; their plan would work, so she simply disposed of the use of her body and uncast her Death Dance Technique off of the old lady. The sliding door to the hut opened and Abby tensed,

"Who is there?" she growled, cradling the infant also protecting it.

A chuckled erupted from Kagura's mouth and she yelled.

"Akago, now!"

"Wha?- -" Was all Abby said before Akago the infant embraced her like a baby does and pressed his ear to her chest in the area. Abby's eyes widened and she felt like nothing and her eyes felt blank.

~With Kiyomi~

The demon screamed as Kiyomi finished him off with a blow to the stomach from her swords.

Abby's purple and mesmerizing eyes stared at Kiyomi, and all of a sudden, they floated out of the demon's eye sockets. Kiyomi gasped and ran toward in front of the dead demon and grasped the eyes in her small hands. She examined them and then a frown appeared on her face.

"Mommy..." she whispered hugging the eyes to her chest.

Akago hoped that their plan would work this time. "I shall search her heart for darkness, hatred and despair." Akago announced to Kagura.

He closed his eyes in concentration and imaginary strings connected his evil heart to hers. Their heart beats matched up and Akago used his mind in search of any piece of ammunition to use against her. Every thought, secret, and every feeling of Abby's, Akago now knew about.

He explored deeper down in her heart, searching deep down for her hatred.

_"What's going on here?_ Abby thought.

"_T-This infant is pure evil! And I know I heard Kagura's voice as well. Now what's he doing?"_She thought trying to figure out what their motives were.

"Kagura..." the Infant spoke.

"What is it?" she asked as she fanned herself with her own fan and sat on the floor on the other side of the room.

"I found the source of her pain. Her heart contains immense hatred... And it's mainly because of the Half Inu-Yokai."

"Hm, excellent. Gain control over her now..." Kagura simple stated licking her red chapped lips.

_"Control over me?"_Abby thought. There's no way they're gonna get the best over me! She roared in her head. All of a sudden... Abby tensed and her inner thoughs were joined by the Infant's deep and sulken voice.

_"Feel_ _the hatred, Abigail. Embrace me tighter. That InuYasha doesn't love you, he betrayed you, that Kagome was never your friend. He won't come for you, he won't rescue you; not with Kagome all over him. She's already taken him in bed, and now he claims to love her. Let that hatred take over your body. Feel the hatred. Embrace me more, feel the hatred, rise above the pain. Join me, Join us."_Akago commanded inside of her mind

"InuYasha's just... He's just bound by a spell... He loves me..." Abby whispered to the infant losing her grip on him.

"Think back a few moment's ago. He told you that he loved Kagome. When you needed him the most, where was he? He was with that trash Kagome. Repeat after me. With Kagome." he shot back in a serious and commanding tone.

"W-With... Kagome...?" Abby repeated, hugging him closer.

Kagura smirked at the progress they were making.

"Embrace me, hold me, feel the darkness, feel the hatred." Akago repeated again. Abby did not hesitate and she embraced him closer to her body as if he were her life and her actual baby. A dark and evil aura clouded over the two of them as their hearts connected together as one and as Abby became a part of the darkness. Her heart was lost in confusion, anger , despair and hatred. She was one with Akago. Her blank eyes became nothing just like they usually were and she slightly slumped over, embracing the evil infant even closer to her body.

Kagura rose up from her spot and brought out part of the Shikon No Tama. As she came closer to Abby... The purified part of the jewel fragment turned a dark black color with a luminous violet glow. It became a tainted jewel piece just in the presence of Abigail and Akago together as on. Kagura slowly implanted the piece in her heart, making her as corrupted as ever. The tainted jewel piece and her Gemist Gem closed in on each other.

The Gem and part of The Shikon No Tama clashed together, thrashing at one another for the dominant spot; which was Abby's heart. After thrashes and clashes, the Gem and the Jewel thrashed one more time, and with that thrash, they combined together and became one. The Shikon No Tama and her Gemist Gem combined as one; the power from her gem merged with the tainted part of the jewel and the evilness spread off and became corrupted.

Abby carrying the Infant and Kagura leading Abby out of the hut, she summoned her feather and they sat and flew to Naraku's hideout and castle.

~Meanwhile~

Kiyomi ran as fast as she could back to the group with her mother's eyes held closely to her chest. Once she came she saw everyone asleep, Kiyomi walked to Inuyasha and woke him up.

"Daddy, I-I can't find mommy."

"Kiyomi, mommy is sleeping over there." Inuyasha said referring to Kagome, but Kiyomi shook her head furiously with tears sliding down her cheeks.

"HOW CAN YOU FORGET ABOUT KITTY, DADDY! The little girl screamed waking up everyone else and leaving Inuyasha shocked. Kiyomi stood in front of her father with her hands curling into fists in anger.

"Kiyomi... I don't love Kit-"

"Yes. You. Do! And Kitty loves you!" **_One._**

"Kiyomi."

"Now you don't even care about mommy. Do you care about me daddy?" **_Two._** Inuyasha stayed quiet for a second before he could answer Kiyomi ran in the forest with Inuyasha and the gang behind her. She stopped near a cliff standing very close to the ledge. Soon the gang came after.

"Kiyomi, come here!" Shouted Inuyasha but the girl shook her head. She made one of her swords appear and fixed it so the tip was pointing to her heart.

"Please Kiyomi, stop it!" Shippo yelled as tears formed in his eyes.

"Daddy doesn't care about mommy, mommy's gone and now daddy doesn't care about me."

"That's not true your father loves you very much." Replied Miroku, again the little girl shook her head.

"It's better if daddy didn't have me anymore."**_Three_**Kiyomi closed her eyes and was ready to allow to sword enter her heart until something stopped her, looking over to her left hand the purple ball began to pulse and glow.

_"Mommy?"_suddenly her sword disappeared as Kiyomi's eyes glowed purple and she walked forward away from the ledge, once she was away the ball moved away from Kiyomi her eyes went back to normal and watched the ball.

The purple ball glowed brighter as it began to float to Inuyasha and entered in his forehead. Suddenly his bead necklace turned different shades of purple.

"Daddy?" He looked at Kiyomi, his eyes glowed purple and stared to see flashbacks of Kitty and Kiyomi hanging out together. Not just that when he looked at Sango and Miroku he saw flashbacks when Kitty was talking to them and having fun, same with Shippo and Kilala. But when he looked at Kagome his eyes widened, he didn't look at Kitty's flashback with Kagome he looked through Kagome's mind. Seeing when Kagome thought he slept with Abby to Kikyo and the demon that took Kitty's eyes. That's when it really hit him, he has Kitty's eyes, and what Kagome did to him. From that moment that strong devotion he had for Kagome soon turned into devotion for Kitty.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" His eyes went back to gold and looked at Kagome sitting next to him acting all worried. What Kagome didn't know was that she was going to be in so much trouble

raven1295


	17. Dreams

A Gemist

**_Dreams_**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I do own my character and gemist._

_**WARNING: RAPE!**_

**Me: **a new chapter yea!

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: **Inuyasha is going to be fucking pissed off.

**Me:** Hell yeah!

* * *

><p>Seeing when Kagome thought he slept with Abby to Kikyo and the demon that took Kitty's eyes. That's when it really hit him, he had Kitty's eyes, and what Kagome did to him along with flashbacks from when she lost her sight, to seeing what and where the demon was doing with them. From that moment that strong devotion he had for Kagome soon turned into devotion for Kitty.<p>

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" His eyes went back to gold and looked at Kagome sitting next to him acting all worried. What Kagome didn't know was that she was going to be in so much trouble. Was he alright, heck no, Kagome put a spell on him just to make him love her, Kikyo knew about this plan, and what really worst is that Kitty saw him and Kagome having sex! He was not even alright, he was furious! He looked over to the teary Kiyomi and hugged her which she was happy to hug him back. Her father was back to normal. He broke the hug, and told Kiyomi to cover her ears before looking at Kagome filled with hate and anger.

"YOU BITCH! WHO SAID YOU CAN MESS WITH MY EMOTIONS! GET THROUGH YOUR COLD, HEARTLESS BODY, I LOVE KITTY! I NEVER HAD ANY FEELINGS FOR YOU WENCH!" Kagome took a step back before getting angry.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" His necklace glowed bright purple and as he moved away from Kiyomi and waited for the impact, it never came, Kagome tried a few more times and still Inuyasha stayed as he was. Both he and Kiyomi were smirking.

~In Narkau's castle~

"Ah I see you have successfully taking control over the girl." Nakaru said looking at the girl up and down. He licked his lips in hunger as he stared at the beautiful girl.

"Akago, is this girl completely under my control?"

"Yes she is." Naraku gave an eerie chuckle before speaking.

"Good, Kagura take Akago from her. I need to speak with her in private." Kagura looked at him for a good minute before doing what he asked then leaving the two alone.

"Come forward, my pet." Abby didn't hesitate to do what he asked.

Abby stood before Naraku. His tall and slender frame stood before her slightly curvy frame. Her blank eyes stared into his demonic red eyes.

"First things first... I can offer you, is your sight back." his deep voice announced to Abby. He lifted his arm up in the air, his hands formed claws and he fleetly brought his hand down upon Abby. All of a sudden, purple irises and black pupils formed in her blank eye sockets. Her new eyes blinked around, adjusting to their new place and her pupil's rolled around for a second. With a snap of his fingers, she was in control of her new eyes and she stared at him.

Her new eyes were a dull purplish color with a slight tone of red in her irises. Naraku walked around, examining Abby like a stalking predator. "My name is Naraku. I am your new master, I expect you to call me Master Naraku. With your power... I can accomplish my well desired goals."

Abby stared at the demon with an aloof expression in her eyes and sighed, "Yes, Master Naraku."

*Hours later*

Abby laid down on the hard-wood floors. Her back was arched up and she leaned on her elbows and with her back against the wall. Her new eyes stared at the walls, the ceiling but... In mostly at the demon with black wavy hair who sat perched on the window seal with his face in his palm as if he was in deep thought.

Abby's garments consisted over a simple kimono that stopped at her lower thighs. That's all she had on; nothing underneath. Her brunette hair was tied in a loose and sloppy pony-tail.

Naraku un-facepalmed and his red and lust-filled eyes flickered to his new tool.

"Abigail." he simply whispered. Abby automatically looked and acknowledged Naraku.

"Yes, Master Naraku?" Abby rose up from her spot and slowly walked over to her master. She croutched down to his level and bowed her head. He smiled evilly and cupped her chin making her eyes meet with his.

Without any words said, Naraku brought his lips to hers and kissed her wildly with lust. She moaned slightly and he broke the kiss. She fell back with a thud and got back into her position; crouching in front of him and bowing her head. Naraku stood from his window seal and grabbed her by her pony-tail. He slid down his hamakas (pants) just to reveal his erect manhood.

"Touch it." he commanded. Her hands reached out and grasped his hard manhood. She slowly stroked it making Naraku grunt as she did so. Her hands roamed his long shaft and touch the tip of his manhood, slowly rubbing her thumb over it. Naraku quickly thrusted his manhood into Abby's mouth. She weaved and bobbed her head up and down as a way of pleasuring him. Naraku moaned and cupped her chin. Abby grasped his shaft and softly sucked on his manhood's head.

She planted a small kiss on his tip and started to suck even more harder. Abby gave his manhood a series of longs licks and short licks before taking him back in her mouth and devouring him. She slowly bobbed her head, meeting his shaft's end and made her way back to his manhood's head. Her pace wasn't enough to satisfy Naraku. He thrusted into her mouth; in and out and in and out. What he didn't know was that Abby enjoyed these agressive actions of his. She moaned causing vibrations to stir and jolt around the lower pit of his stomach. She bobbed and weaved as he thrusted, grabbing a hold of her chin and guiding her at the right pace. Naraku could feel the strong need to release his load into her mouth... But not just yet.

He pulled out of her mouth and pushed her roughly to the floor. She was now on her back and not on her knees. She slightly pouted, and her purple eyes lit with an unknown lust. The demon smirk and lifted up her short Kimono, just enough to reveal her womanhood. Without a signal, he jammed into her. She yelped from the pain as he hardly thrusted in and out. His sharp claws dug into her hips; he was not going easy on her. He thrusted and thrusted, not even giving her time to adjust to his size.

"M-Master... N-Naraku... Please stop!" she screamed. A tear slid down her cheek as she grasped on the sleeves of his shirt. He ignored her plea and continued to thrust. Her tightness overwhelmed him. Naraku loved the feeling of her tightness which made him go even faster and deeper.

More tears escaped her eye ducts and he jammed into her over and over. A few minutes later, he pulled out of her. She could feel a throbbing pain as he exited his manhood from her core. Naraku smirked and lowered himself on top of her. He stared into her watery eyes and stroked her hair as if she was a cat.

"Abigail... You cease to please me." he spoke. She shifted under his weight and another tear exited out of her eye.

"Master Naraku..." she whispered.

"Forgive me, master. Please continue."

Naraku slowly unloosened her kimono's obi and pulled back her torso half revealing her breasts and naked body. His eyes roamed over her entirely. She grabbed his manhood with a smirk and with one stroke; he released his hot and sticky semen all over her body. That action surprised the yokai. Abby rose up and fully slid off the remainder of her kimono and grabbed his hands guiding them to explore her body. He took control and slowly massaged her breasts. Abby groaned as he pinched hard nipple and used her index finger to trace a pattern over her other nipple.

"M-My... Master..." she cooed. Naraku replaced his hands with his mouth and started to nip her small and rock hard nipple. He slowly ran his long and unusual tongue over hier nipple, drawing circles with it and licking over it. She moaned from the pleasure and moved so she was sitting on his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist pulling her now warm and slightly wet womanhood onto his body. She slowly grinded her hips onto his stomach, rubbing her wetness all over him. His nips and licks became sucking and he bit down on her sensitive but hard nipple causing her to wince but moan from both pain and pleasure.

While he worked on her, her hands fidgeted to get his shirt off of him. With a few tugs and an unwrapping of his obi, he was now naked as her. Underneath her butt, she could feel Naraku's manhood becoming harder once more. He removed his mouth from her nipple and lifted her up by her thighs, setting her on top of him. Abby straddled her master and moaned at the feeling of him inside of her again. He laid back. She ignored the small throb she got, and started to sway her hips and rocked her hips with him inside of her. Naraku groaned and bucked his hips up. His nails dug deeper into her flesh making her yell from the slight stings. "M-Master..." she cooed. Naraku smirked and she continued to ride him. A few seconds later, Naraku ended up flipping her over so that she was laying on her back and started to thrust in her again. He moved with demonic speed, jamming his manhood in and out. Her inner walls tightened around his thrusting manhood; he enjoyed that feeling as she tightened and basically suffocated his manhood. Naraku growled, releasing his hot seeds into Abby feeling her completely.

Abby exhaled and inhaled deeply and watched Naraku tower over her. He crashed his lips onto hers and glided his tongue into her mouth exploring every inch. Their tongues brushed against each other and immediately, thy had a battle for dominance. Naraku swirled and brushed his tongue against hers and they twisted together. Their warm tongues brushed and licked at each other, mixing around saliva and their DNAs. Naraku broke the kiss and started to plant small kisses on her neck. His lips were replaced by his tongue and he slowly licked and nipped at her neck, moaning as he did so.

She softly moaned over and over but a gasp escaped her lips as he sunk his sharp teeth into her flesh and sucked on her wound. Abby moaned once more before releasing her own juices.

"A bit late, I suppose..." Naraku whispered in his deep and husky voice. Abby just blushed and wrapped her arms around the demon's neck, and their eyes locked together.

*Later On*

After a few tosses and turns, Abby found herself asleep on the small bed in the corner. Naraku watched her sleep for a while.

~Back with Inuyasha~

After Inuyasha told everyone what he saw and what Kagome did everyone was furious even little Shippo, and a few agreements later all except Kagome who stayed and being a bitch went searching for their missing team member. Hours passed and they found no luck so they went to sleep then when morning hits they would go look for Abby. As everything was quiet Inuyasha couldn't sleep at all, he felt guilt and pain swell in his chest. Though he shook the feeling Inuyasha fell into a light slumber, but while he was sleeping his mind brought him somewhere.

"_Where am I?"_ He looked around to notice the background. The place looked like Kagome's time and that it was night out. Inuyasha began to walk until he saw something that caught his attention there was a thirteen years old girl holding hands with a seventeen years old boy. The girl had tan skin, dark brown shoulder length hair with streaks of blonde, and purple eyes, and as for the boy his skin was a creamy white, his eyes were grey, he had short black hair with bangs brushing against his eyebrows smiling at the girl. Inuyasha didn't say except watch the two walk pass him not even noticing him.

"_You did great Kitty. With some more practice you'll be a great warrior."_ Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock it was Kitty when she was younger along with her older brother when he was still alive.

"_You think so Leo? I still haven't learned any healing stuff yet."_ She pouted; Leo laughed and ruffed up her hair.

"_Relax, little miss pouty pants, you will soon."_ She smiled after fixing her hair. Inuyasha followed them and listened to them talk until he saw a black car coming in fast and heard shooting, then he looked over to at the two. Leo's face went to alert quickly he stood in front of Kitty, took the shot and collapsed, as the car drove away Inuyasha ran over to Kitty. She was in tears and yelling for help, luckily a person was walking by and heard Kitty's cry and called for help. Inuyasha sat near the crying girl as she held on to her brother's hand.

"_K-Kitty?"_ She tried to give a strong face but instead she broke down even more.

"_W-Why did y-you-"_

"_To save you, you're my sister and I would have never live in guilt if I didn't take it. Your heart is still fragile, anything bad and you can die." That_ still wasn't enough for her to continue crying. Soon Kitty was covered in his blood but that didn't seem to matter.

"_Kitty… listen to me, no matter what stay tough and practice as much as you can."_ Kitty knew where this was going and shook her head; he took one of her hands and placed it over to where his slowly beating heart was.

"_Don't leave me! LEO!"_ She screamed as he slowly started to close his eyes.

"_I…l-love…you…Kit-"_Was all he said before his eyes closed and Kitty felt his heart stop, her teary eyes widened… he was gone. Inuyasha couldn't help but rub younger Kitty's back even though she didn't know he was there. She cried for a few minutes before she saw a black car going into a dark alley, looking at her brother then at the alley she gentle laid her brother on the ground with his hands folded on his chest, kissed him on the cheek before running to the alley with Inuyasha behind her. While help arrived Kitty walked deeper into the alley as a group of men came out of the car holding guns and laughing at each other.

"_Hey wait do we have here?"_ One of the guys said as they walked up to the girl, Kitty's eyes looked completely bloodshot and that she was covered in his brother's blood. Anger began build up in her body in a quick second a scythe appeared in her hands, the guys backed up a little before shooting at her but they didn't get the chance because in one swift strike all of them were dead. Her scythe disappeared as Kitty looked at the lifeless bodies on the ground.

"_What are you doing here, little girl?"_ An officer came behind her, soon her eyes changed colors from purple to brown as she turned around she was completely covered in blood. She was easily convinced the officer that someone came and killed everyone except her. Inuyasha stood there speechless before a bright flash brought him to another place where villages being burned in fire, blood spilled everywhere on the ground, demons eating the innocent people. Inuyasha looked over to Kitty where she just stared there in horror, she tried using her powers it wouldn't work; whenever she tried to save people her body would faze through them, and that no one could hear her. She looked away, covered her ears from the people's scream for help and tried to make it go away.

_"This is what you were born to do"_ Said an eerie voice. She looked ahead and saw a man with pale white skin, black long hair, a face that screamed 'die', along with his cold red eyes looking deep into her soul. Inuyasha growled while gripping tight on his sword as Abby got up and went into a fighting stance, tears flowing down her face.

"This isn't what I was born to do, you're wrong I would never do this." She yelled back at the mystery man. He smirked as he moved closer to her.

_"You will do this in time you will lose control of your powers causing this destruction. I must say you are something I've never seen anything like this. Tsk, tsk, tsk you lose your power, killing everyone in your path including the ones you love, yes you will be a wonderful mate for me."_

"**She's not your mate, she's ours!" Demon yelled even though Narkau didn't hear anything from Inuyasha.**

_"Mate? What are you talking about I will never lose control of my powers!"_

_"You say that now, but wait and you will see you'll be slipping everyday and train more harder and harder. It's only until the bloodshed begins."_With that said Abby looked down and saw Kagome's body lifeless along with her new friends, and family including her other three sisters. Inuyasha ran up to her and tried to grab her shoulders but his touch would faze through her, he tried to talk to her but no use either. She kept on shaking her head telling herself this isn't real she looked at all of the body then saw a person in a white light. It was a 17 year old boy; unlike the dreadful mystery man his skin was a creamy white, his eyes were grey, he had short black hair with bangs brushing against his eyebrows, and that he was wearing all white. Abby stared at the boy with wide eyes it wasn't any random boy it was her older brother Leo who pasted when Abby was 13.

_"Leo? LEO!"_ She ran to him again with Inuyasha trying to tell it's not real but the more she ran to him the more he was getting farther from her. Abby ran faster and faster still he was getting farther and farther away reaching his arm out to her. Because her mind was to go to her brother something caught her foot causing Abby to fall she looked up and saw her brother leaving her alone, and let the darkness consume her body. Causing Inuyasha to wake up drenched with sweat and panting, he looked around to see the sun rising and everyone was still sleeping.

raven1295


	18. Gone

A Gemist

_**Gone**_

**Disclaimer:** i do not own Inuyasha. I own my character and gemist.

Me: Yay! A new chapter!

Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: Well it's about time.

Me: Sorry. There were a lot of difficulties!

Inuyasha: Whatever. Get on with the story.

* * *

><p>The Inu gang was on search for their missing member again. As each day passed without finding Abby, the more Kiyomi has gotten less cheerful and quieter. Inuyasha on the other hand whenever he and Kagome got into a fight and she would say the word still he wouldn't go down. And on every night when he goes to sleep his necklace would glow purple and bring him into one of Abby's dreams. One's that weren't too personal. Overall he was worried about his mate.<p>

~With Naraku~

"Kagura." Kagura entered the room, seeing Abigail resting her head on Naraku's back with her arms wrapped around his waist and her eyes closed.

"Yes, Naraku." Kagura bowed.

"I believe it's time for that mutt Inuyasha to hear about his kitty." He said sickly with an eerie grin on his face.

"Abigail." She opened her eyes but said nothing.

"Go with Kagura, battle with Inuyasha and kill what's precious to him." In response as a yes, Abigail kissed his neck, removed her arms from him, and left with Kagura.

~Meanwhile~

_*Flashback*_

"_Mika, please understand this child is a demon." Said a man holding a sick, young woman's hand. Quietly Kiyomi leaned closer to the wall to hear the conversation._

"_*cough*… Takashi she is also human."_

"_She is trying to kill us all with her demonic powers. That thing-"_

"_**Child**__" she scolds at him._

"_Carries a deadly disease that can kill humans, not only that Mika she can even kill demons."_

"_Someone must always be there for her, help her to learn, train, and love her. It is true… she carries a deadly disease, but only when the one whom is very dear to her is not with her or gone. When she is truly terrified then the disease will come out. Remember that Takashi."_

_Kiyomi couldn't hear anymore she ran away from the hut, ran away from the village, ran away from everything. Night came as the little Kiyomi stopped at a hotsprings, trying to catch her breath she noticed she was completely lost. Good, no one would care if she went missing because they only treat her as a monster except Mika, but now she treated the little hanyou differently she's dying. Shaking her head Kiyomi began to strip her clothes off and enter the water. Kiyomi relaxed for a few more minutes until she took a sniff of the air, she jerked up and started to get up knowing something bad was coming. Before she could get her clothes a demon attacked her, Kiyomi lucky moved out of the way. She looked at the demon, it looked very scary and it glared at her before it attacked her again this Kiyomi didn't have time to move away._

_*End Flashback*_

"Hey Kiyomi, what's wrong?" The little girl snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her father, who was sitting next to her looking at her. The gang stopped at a village to get supplies for their trip. Everyone was doing their own thing as Inuyasha and Kiyomi was sitting near a river bank. Kiyomi moved closer to him and laid her head on his lap.

"I miss mommy." She whispered, Inuyasha softly stroked her hair and sighed.

"I miss her too. Don't worry we'll find her."

"What if she's in trouble?" Inuyasha looked down at her.

"Kitty's strong, she can defend herself." Kiyomi couldn't take it anymore she had to tell him, she sat up and looked at Inuyasha.

"Daddy there's something I have to tell you. It's about mommy." He looked at her seriously.

"What is it?"

"One day mommy and I were training then she told me something, and she promised me never to tell anyone not even you. She didn't want me to tell you unless something bad happened to her." Inuyasha stayed quiet knowing there was more. Kiyomi was about to open her mouth until Inuyasha's ears twitched and sensing an evil aura right behind him, he grabbed kiyomi and moved just in time. Looking up he spotted Kagura sitting on her giant feather, seconds later the rest of the group came in battle mode. Kiyomi changed in her battle suit and Inuyasha pulled out his sword both ready for battle. But Kiyomi felt like something was wrong, sniffing the air more carefully she caught another scent. It smelled unknown to her little nose; looking at the woman on the feather she had a smirk on her face.

"What do you want Kagura?" Yelled Inuyasha, Kagura looked at the gang still with a smirk on her face.

"Missing something Inuyasha?" She asked trying not to laugh. Inuyasha caught on from the tone of her voice and growled.

"Where is she?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Dam it Kagura, you know what I'm talking about. Where's Abby?" Kagura couldn't help but chuckle.

"Since when have you cared about her? Don't you care about that wench reincarnation of the priestess?" Instead of him answering he charged at her but to be attacked by something unknown causing him crash into the earth.

"INUYASHA!" The gang said in unison. Kagura laughed at the sight she saw, this was worth watching. Inuyasha got to his feet and winced at the pain at his left shoulder, looking up his eyes widened as wide as it could go. Staring at him with confusion everyone else looked at his direction and copied Inuyasha's action. Next to Kagura was Abby! But her eyesight wasn't those soft purple, it was a dull, dark purple. She wasn't wearing her battle suit instead a sexy short dark purple dress with a black leather belt and shoulder strap, and matching armbands with knee length boots, and that her hair was down. She looked like one of those goddess gladiators.

"What did you do to her?" Shouted Sango.

"I did nothing to her it was Naraku. Abigail is his mate."

"**WHAT!"** Again the gang said in unison even Kagome was surprised about this. Inuyasha couldn't believe this, no he just can't believe it, Kitty loves him. Kiyomi could feel tears' coming this wasn't supposed to happen.

_(Inside Inuyasha)_

"**WHAT! KITTY IS OUR MATE!"**

"This can't be, she's just trying to mess with us. Kitty cant be that bastard's mate."

Abby looked at Kagura.

"Ignore them. The one in red..." She pointed to Inuyasha, Abby's eyes glared down at Inuyasha soon she made her scythe appear and attacked him. Inuyasha moved out of the way but Abby didn't stop she continued Inuyasha blocked her scythe with his sword. The sound of metal clashing went on; the gang was going to help however Kagura attacked them along with some of Naraku's demons so they couldn't help him.

"Kitty, listen to me, snap outta it." She didn't say anything and continued with the attacking. He continued blocking until he spotted something with his eyes; it was a mark on her neck.

'_No'_ It was a mating mark, so that Kagura was telling the truth Inuyasha could feel his heart breaking. Using her powers she sent Inuyasha flying and hard landing in one of the village huts. Everyone started screaming and running away, Kiyomi looked over her shoulder hearing people screaming she ran to the village.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha

He couldn't fight her; it was Kitty he didn't want to fight her. He crashed land in another hut; his body was covered in bruises. He looked up to see Abby with her scythe glowing with a dark purple aura around it, she raised her scythe up, knowing it was time Inuyasha jumped and grabbed Abby sending them both to the ground. He pinned her arms above her head, taking her weapon away and throwing it far, he look at her.

"Kitty, you have to fight this, don't let Naraku take control of you." She growled at him while trying to break free but he grip tighter.

"Look I'm sorry, whatever you thought with me and Kagome is not true." Abby looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"You want me to believe that mutt! You never cared about me, you only cared about Kagome!"

"I don't care about Kagome! I care about you, I love you!" She laughed like she didn't care.

"I don't love you" Those felt like his own sword going through him.

"I love Naraku, we made love and now I'm his mate and guess what soon we'll have cubs." That official made his heart rip in two, Abby's eyes glowed purple and Inuyasha was pushed off of her. His head was spinning; it was like nothing was making sense anymore. In a quick second Abby grabbed him by the neck, he couldn't move his body she was controlling it.

"_Dam"_ Her hand formed into a blade and just when she was about to end him she felt something grab her left thigh.

"Mommy, please stop." Abby looked down to see Kiyomi hugging her with tears on her face. Inuyasha saw her face expression suddenly soften then looked at Kiyomi, Abby dropped Inuyasha and turned to little Kiyomi and petted her hair.

(Inside Abby)

"Please don't do this!" Pleaded Abby while she chained up trying to free herself, her dark self looked at her and smiled.

"It would be a shame if anything bad happened to her."

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Why, you don't care about her."

"I love her! Please don't do it." Her other self smiled.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha stood there watching what was going when he heard voices.

"_Please don't do this!"_

"_It would be a shame if anything bad happened to her."_

"_DON'T YOU DARE!"_

"_Why, you don't care about her."_

"_I love her! Please don't do it."_

Soon Inuyasha had a bad feeling coming on. Looking over he saw Abby giving Kiyomi a hug, which she hugged her mother back.

"Run Kiyomi, please runaway." She heard her mother trying to warn her in her mind. Kiyomi looked at her mother before she felt something going through her heart.

_*Slit*_ Inuyasha felt his world came crashing down; Abby removed the bloody blade and let the little girl fall.

"KIYOMI!" Abby looked at Inuyasha, her face was emotionless but there was tears escaping from her eyes. She looked at him a little longer before taking off in the skies, still while flying tears flowed down her face. Inuyasha ran to Kiyomi holding her in his arms, blood soaked through where the hole in her heart was.

"D,daddy…" He looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"I saw mommy… she needs help."

"Kiyomi don't talk, save your energy everything will be fine. I'm not going to let you die, just hang on." He lifted her up Kiyomi winced at the pain, quickly he ran over to the others where they were finished killing all the demons. While everyone was fighting Kagura left.

"KAGOME!" She turned around to see Inuyasha running with Kiyomi in his arms only to know that something's wrong.

"Inuyasha what's wro-" she got quiet when she had a better look at Kiyomi and quickly getting her first aid out. He carefully laid her down and examined her, she was getting paler.

"D, daddy…"

"Shh, I'm right here." She grabbed his hand.

"I, I love y…you" He held on her hand tighter, Kiyomi began to shed tears so did Inuyasha.

"I love you too." He whispered she looked at him one more time before closing her eyes, her hand slipped out of Inuyasha's and fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: (crying)<p>

Me: well that's it. Please r/r. I'm sorry Kiyomi, its Naraku doing this.

_raven1295_


	19. Talk

A Gemist

**Talk**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I do own my character and gemist._

**Me:** A renew chapter!

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan:** Awesome.

* * *

><p>She sprinted as far away from the scene as she could get.<p>

_***Where are we running to?!***_

_*Far away from here!*_Abby's insides screamed.

_***I don't see what the big deal is... It was just a little girl. She should've never got in the way.***_

Abby suddenly stopped running. Her head hung down and a lone tear cascaded down her cheek onto the soft soils of the forest. Her fists clenched and she started to shake, violently.

**Meanwhile**

Red-colored, demonic eyes gaped into Kanna's mirror. He was watching his beloved mate battle InuYasha and his gang. An evil smirk played on his lips and face at the sight of InuYasha losing. He watch closely, enjoying every aspect of the scene. His eyes lit up in amusement and bewilderment as **his **Abigail grabbed InuYasha by the neck, about to end the half-yokai's life. Then, an irrelevant little runt came and got in the way.

"Hmph," Naruku grunted. Either way, InuYasha and his gang suffered a huge blow at the loss of the little girl. It would take them a _long_time to recover the blow. And along the way, as they will stand idly, mourning for the lost life, he and his mate would gather the sacred jewel shards and complete the Shikon No Tama. His thin lips curved up into a satisfied grin.

"... Incoming update, Lord Naraku..." Kanna sighed in her squeaky, but eerie tone.

Looking into her mirror, the demon witnessed his mate standing by... sort of mourning herself...

_*This will not do...*_He thought, narrowing his eyes and clenching a fist.

"Kagura."

In an instant, Kagura slid open the sliding door, appearing before Naraku, with the demon infant in her hands.

"Bring Abigail back here..." He ordered. "And as for you, Akago, make her forget _everything _she had to ever do with that trash, InuYasha."

The look engraved in his face meant he was serious and solemn.

_Moments Later_

Abby stood perched on the window-seal of Naruku's grand castle, staring idly into space. Something in her heart didn't feel right. She couldn't exactly pin-point it. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she felt Naruku embrace her from behind. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she did not even notice him enter the room. His lips softly kissed the mark that he gave her, signaling that she was his mate; and she belong to him. Him only.

His hands slowly roamed over her stomach, and then down to her thighs.

"You seem a little tense, love." Naruku, whispered huskily into her ear.

Her eyes fluttered closed and this time, she let out a relaxed sigh. "... I'm fine now..." She murmured loud enough for him to hear. Naraku shifted Abby to the side, leaning her down into a caress, planting a lustful kiss on her petal shaped lips. He put his arm just beneath her thighs, lifting her up. Abby's arms automatically wrapped around his neck, pulling her petite body closer to his.

She could feel his red, demonic eyes staring down at her, as he slowly walked her over to the bed that sat in the corner of the large and spacious room. He sat Abby down in front of him. Her fingers stroked the soft and thin, silk sheets spread out across the bed. He tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

"Today you were brilliant. I would've been more satisfied if that brat and dog, InuYasha were to both meet a horrible death..." He smirked, however. "But there is always another time. Next time we will arrange for you to attack the reincarnation of Kikyo... I know how much you despise of her. So of course it will bring you much pleasure to cut her down, no?"

Abby was silent before nodding her head once.

Naraku forcefully pushed her down on the bed. With a soft 'plop' she was staring at the ceiling. With one swift movement, his hands grasped the hem of her scanty, purple dress, pulling it up to her stomach. He stared at the satin, silk black boyshorts with hungry looking eyes.

Abby's breathing started to hitch as she felt his breaths on her womanhood. However, it proved to be quite a turn-on. She could feel herself getting damp... possibly soaked.

Naraku pulled down her boyshorts, revealing her wet womanhood. "Excited, I see..." He coaxed in his husky and deep voice.

Naraku automatically buried his face, exploring her insides.

His sleek and warm tongue dug into her folds, licking her squirming **. A soft moan automatically suppressed from the back of her throat as he continued to lick her soft flesh. He planted a soft kiss on her southern lips. His tongue slowly roamed over her folds and then explored deep in between, finding the little nub. His thin lips surrounded her sensitive piece of skin. He slowly started sucking on her **, causing a symphony of moans to erupt from Abby. The only noises heard in the silent room was the sounds of Akira's loud moans and groans, including the soft sucking noises coming from Naraku.

He spread her legs wider, gaining more access to her moist area. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she grabbed a clump of his silky but thick, black, wavy hair. Naraku's eyes snapped open and he rose his head from in between her legs.

Abby's eyes opened as well and she let go of his hair, arching her back up to look at him.

"Seems like you enjoyed yourself, love."

Abigail sat up straight, staring at the lean and tall, heavily dressed figure standing before her.

Her petal shaped lips curved into a smug smile as she looked up at her mate. Her tongue stuck out, licking her slightly chapped lips and her shoulders shrugged. "I always enjoy everything you do... Master Naraku." Abby chimed in, beaming at him.

Naraku untied the cashmere kimono top, followed by pulling the cotton undershirt over his head and dropping it to the floor. Abby started to fidget with the dress to take it off but was stopped by his hand.

"Wait for your mate to undress you_, *Abigail_*"

After sliding off his no-sleeved shirt, which was his final shirt, he grins, noticing her lustful stares at his chiseled chest.

Naraku reached for her hand, placing it on top of a growing bulge near his left leg. The heat from her hand was enough to harden his member. Abby grinned at the sound of Naraku's low groan, as she slowly roamed her dainty hand over his hardened manhood. About to stumble back, he steadies himself by holding one hand on her shoulder.

Abby slowly and slightly roamed her finger tips over the bulge, cautiously watching his expression. A sigh escaped his lips at the tingling feeling she gave him. She untied the silk belt, pulling down his baggy bottoms. The only obstacle left in her way was his boxers.

"You move slow..." Naraku spoke in a harsh tone, using his other hand to stroke her hair as if it was brunette colored fur belonging to an animal. Rolling her dull purple colored eyes, Abby reached inside his boxers, grasping his hard as a rock manhood. She stated to softly stroke his **, ending her exploration when her finger tips touched the tip of his manhood. Using her thumb, Abby rubbed his head, slowly but roughly. Naraku cleared his throat, causing Abby to glance up at him as she continued her work.

His eyes were closed and his grip on her shoulder tightened as she quickened the speed of her stroking. Naraku continued to roam his finger through clumps of her brunette and bleach blond hair, thinking to himself, "_Such beauty..._"

Abby cocked her head to the side in wonder and fascination. Naraku was one of the most good looking guys she had ever seen... Other than InuYasha; but he wasn't in her thoughts anymore. He could have Kagome... They could rot in hell for all she cared. Naraku was her mate. And she was oh, so excited at the thought of bearing his cubs/children. She hated InuYasha with a passion... And she would love to see him dead.

But did she really feel that way?

Abby brushed off those thoughts, and continued to pay attention to her mate, Naraku. Not InuYasha.

His facial features was complete flawless. The pale, porcelain colored skin tone... and even his hair. There was not a strand out of place; even after their activities.

Abby got so caught up in her observations that she didn't seem to notice the slightly annoyed but curious pair of red-colored eyes staring at her.

"What are you looking at, love?"

She was silent. Her movements stopped and her beats quickened.

"Well?!" Naraku snapped, expecting an answer. Abby's hands slowly exited his boxers and dropped at her side.

"... I-I was just looking at you…" She whispered, blushing a bit. "You're... very good-looking..." She adds, gazing at the hard-wooden floor. Naraku's eyebrow raised up in curiosity. His hand that gripped her shoulder loosened, and slowly trailed down her back. Abby received chill from his touch.

He slowly raced circles delicately with his fingers, treating her tan colored skin as if it was silk. Hell, her skin _felt _like silk. Abby's pink cheeks changed to deep scarlet red.

Slowly, his hand that roamed over her bare back trailed down to the zipper of her dress. In one swift movement, the zipper was pulled down and the strapless dress was being lifted over her head and it hit the floor. All that was left to cover her body was the black, lacey and intimate boyshorts.

Naraku's eyes explored over her whole entire body. His eyes started from her red polished toes, to her well-toned legs up to her curvy waist, slender stomach and stopped at her plump and round breasts.

He grabbed Abby, yanking her off the bed and into a warm embrace. As he held her closely to his body, his lips met hers for a brief second. After that short peck, Naraku smashed his lips onto hers, forcefully but passionately kissing Abby. Her eyes started to flutter until they shut, causing her long and thick eyelashes to brush up against his cheek. About five seconds later, their kiss became more wild and lucid. Naraku's tongue went right into Abby's mouth colliding with her small tongue. She let out a soft moan, at the feeling of his touch. Naraku's hands explored Abby's body, grabbing playfully at her butt and tracing circles on the small of her back.

Meanwhile, their tongues continued to playfully lick at each other and entwine together, creating a sloppy but sexy, surreal kiss. Naraku's lips molded into Abby's lips, while his finger tips softly graze her cheeks.

"... Oh... Naraku..." Abby softly coos in his ear. His lips break off from hers and his red eyes gaze intensively into her dull purple eyes.

"Such beauty you possess..." Naraku chides, tackling her to the bed. As Naraku towers over her, his eyes trail over her entire body. His hand reached out, grasping one of her breasts, roughly massaging it. Abby's eyes snapped shut and she started to groan from the intense pleasure he was giving her. Naraku's callusing thumb roughly roamed over her rock hard nipple, earning another loud groan from his mate. "N... Naraku..." She moaned, placing a hand over her eyes, while he continued to please his Abigail.

The demon leaned down, surrounding his lips over her other hardened, pink bud, softly sucking on it. A relaxed sigh escaped her lips, as if she's content to stay in his arms forever. He used his sleek tongue erotically licked over her nipple, drawing circles and playing with her other one; his hips slowly grinded against her, showing how much control he has lost and how hard he was, yearning for her. Abby moves her hips in a slow rhythm, urging him on to go much further.

_**Meanwhile with Inuyasha**_

"D, daddy…"

"Shh, I'm right here." She grabbed his hand.

"I, I love y…you" He held on her hand tighter, Kiyomi began to shed tears so did Inuyasha.

"I love you too." He whispered she looked at him one more time before closing her eyes, her hand slipped out of Inuyasha's and fell to the ground. Her breathing ceased and became lifeless. No heartbeat, no breathing… she's gone. Kagome took Kiyomi away from Inuyasha which was a good idea because he needed to be alone. Inuyasha ran into the thick forest where he stopped at a river bank and sat near the water where he was looking at his reflection. Soon he felt something wet flowing down his cheeks… he was crying! He was losing everything he loved again, looking at his reflection his mind began to drift off when he was battling with Abby.

_He couldn't fight her; it was Kitty he didn't want to fight her. He crashed land in another hut; his body was covered in bruises. He looked up to see Abby with her scythe glowing with a dark purple aura around it, she raised her scythe up, knowing it was time Inuyasha jumped and grabbed Abby sending them both to the ground. He pinned her arms above her head, taking her weapon away and throwing it far, he look at her._

_"Kitty, you have to fight this, don't let Naraku take control of you." She growled at him while trying to break free but he grip tighter._

_"Look I'm sorry, whatever you thought with me and Kagome is not true." Abby looked at him with anger in her eyes._

_"You want me to believe that mutt! You never cared about me, you only cared about Kagome!"_

_"I don't care about Kagome! I care about you, I love you!" She laughed like she didn't care._

_"I don't love you" Those felt like his own sword going through him._

_"I love Naraku, we made love and now I'm his mate and guess what soon we'll have cubs." That official made his heart rip in two, Abby's eyes glowed purple and Inuyasha was pushed off of her. His head was spinning, it was like nothing was making sense anymore. In a quick second Abby grabbed him by the neck, he couldn't move his body she was controlling it._

He snapped out of his reverie when he felt something brush against his leg, looking down it was little Kilala holding Abby's bag in her mouth. He gave her a faint smile as he petted her before she dropped the bag causing a light blue mirror fall out. Staring at the mirror he picked it up and looked in it all he saw was her in his reflection giving her beautiful smile. It just made him feel more pain inside.

_**"**__***sigh***_ Leo, I made a mistake. I love your sister so much but I lost her along with Kiyomi. I-I don't know… I even told her but she truly loves Naraku. What should I do to get her back?" Suddenly his necklace began glow purple brightly Inuyasha closed his eyes before opening them he noticed he was in a peaceful meadow.

"What the…?" He scanned the place before he heard a voice.

"_So you must be Inuyasha."_ Turning around his eyes widened it was him; Leo dressed all in white smiling at him. Inuyasha nodded in agreement, something told him that Leo knew about his problem.

"_Well… I would introduce myself but you already know who I am."_ Leo chuckled before he and Inuyasha began walking through the meadow.

"_Ever since Kitty came to the feudal era she couldn't stop taking about her adventure and you." _Inuyasha blushed.

"She talked about me?"

"_All the time, I've never seen her like that before. Your friend Kagome-"_

"Feh she's not my friend, just a wench playing with my emotions and making my life a fucking hell. I thought Kagome would really love me…"

"_But you now know her true self." _Inuyasha nods.

"We always argue, she's been a real pain in my ass lately, and she always took advantage of me with that word. She doesn't trust me after I save her ass more than once." Leo looked at him before looking up at the sky.

"_What about my sister?"_ Inuyasha pause for a second before coming to his senses. Leo could see he was hesitating and sighed.

"_It's alright you can tell me, after all we are the only two here." _Taking in all of his thoughts and a deep breath Inuyasha spoke his mind.

"Kitty is… she's wow. Beautiful, smart, caring, she wanted to teach me on how to read and write. No one has ever done that for me, at first when she said it I thought she was lying."

"_When it comes to things like that Kitty doesn't lie, she takes it seriously."_

"So I learned. She's wonderful with kids…" His voice faded after saying that his mind lead to Kiyomi lifeless on the ground.

"_She's not dead."_ Inuyasha looked at him confused.

"What?"

"_Kiyomi. She's not dead, she's in a deep sleep but she's slipping into death."_

"But how?"

"_Do you remember when Kitty was hugging Kiyomi and you heard voices in your head?"_

"Yeah it sounded like Kitty."

"_It was Kitty, more like two sides of her. One that you know the other is evil, something happened to the gem that's making her like this. As the evil side slid the blade into Kiyomi's heart the other Kitty cast a spell on her. Kitty truly loves her that she gave her last bit of power to the child. She's still alive but not for long. If you don't get Kitty to heal her, it's only a matter of time before Kiyomi will die."_ Inuyasha's body froze in place.

"How can I make Kitty snap outta Naraku's control." Leo frowned from that question.

"_There's only one way. Apparently Naraku inserted an evil jewel shard into Kitty's gemist heart; by doing that the two clashed together making Kitty evil. I was afraid something like this would happen."_

"What should I do?"

"_You must drive your sword into her tainted gem for it to come out of her body."_

"W-WHAT! If the gem leaves her body won't that kill her? I CAN'T KILL HER, SHE'S MY MATE!" Leo arched an eyebrow.

"_Now she's your mate?"_ His face suddenly turned into different shades of red.

"_I know it's hard but it's the only way. The only way she can be free once the gem is out of her body so will the jewel shard."_ He couldn't hear anymore he couldn't do this, it's his mate!

"I can't and I won't Kitty is my mate and I refused to shove my sword in her heart!"

"_You must understand Inuyasha if you don't do this your world will be under Naraku's control forever. You will lose more than her, what about Kiyomi.?" _That made him shut up in an instant.

"_I will send one of my sisters to help you along this journey. She will explain what I have told you, until we meet again. Goodbye Inuyasha."_ In a second a bright light appeared covering both of them, Inuyasha jolted up to a starry night.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> **Well that's my present to my awesome fanfiction readers as your secret santa. It is 3:10 in the morning, I will fix any errors and write more chapters for this stories when I wake up and some for my other story. Happy Holidays!**

_raven1295_


	20. Remember

A Gemist

**Remember**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I do own my character and gemist._

**Me: **New chapter yay!

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: **Thank you for not ending it.

**BloodPokemon101: **Same here.

**Inuyasha: **Feh, I bet she couldn't handle writing the rest of the story. Weak.

**Me: **What did you call me**!**

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: **Inuyasha take it easy on her, writer's block is a tough thing to get rid of.

**BloodPokemon101: **Tobi is right about that, everyone gets them.

**Inuyasha: **Oh please

**Me: **DX Okay that's it! For that I'm making sure you're an extreme soft from now on. I'll even make Tobi make you soft whenever she's helping me with a chapter you son of a b-

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: **OK! THAT'S ENOUGH**! **Inuyasha stop with the insults or I'll write about Kagome sitting you a hundred times! Got it?

**Inuyasha: **O.O You wouldn't

**Me & BloodPokemon101: **Oh she would.

**Inuyasha:** Alright fine I wont insult her, as long as you don't write that. DX

**Me: **Thank you Tobi Chan, now onto the story.

* * *

><p><em>"You must understand Inuyasha if you don't do this your world will be under Naraku's control forever. You will lose more than her, what about Kiyomi?" That made him shut up in an instant.<em>

_"I will send one of my sisters to help you along this journey. She will explain what I have told you, until we meet again. Goodbye Inuyasha." In a second a bright light appeared covering both of them, Inuyasha jolted up to a starry night._

After his talk with Leo Inuyasha went back to the village and told everyone what happened, in result they were shocked but they just went along with it. Sango and Kaede bandaged and cleaned Kiyomi, before putting a new kimono on her. They put her in a room where Shippo and Kilala guarded the outside as everyone went to their own business.

"Do you know when she's coming?" Asked Miroku as he and Inuyasha walked through the forest.

"He didn't say." Inuyasha replied, he couldn't think straight there was so much that was going on in his head.

"Do you really love Abigail?" All Miroku got back was a sigh. He sighed himself before stopping and facing Inuyasha; Miroku looked at him with worry and hope.

"Inuyasha it will be alright, he said one of Abigail's sisters would come and help us, there's still hope." He placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"We will get Abigail back." Inuyasha nodded in agreement before the two went their own ways.

_~Meanwhile somewhere else~_

"Are you sure? I know Kitty she's tough when it comes to fighting."

"Yes, she's in trouble and I can't do anything… not until when the time comes."

"I know but I think it's time you told her. It's been four years since… well you know."

"I will tell her but right now she doesn't know and I want to keep it that way until she's safe."

"If this guy Kitty fell in love with actually removes the gem from her body, it will instantly kill her. However if I manage to make the gem pure again and insert it in Kitty's body in time then there still hope. This is a very dangerous thing; it's a very slim chance she'll be alive once the gem is out and returned to her body."

"_*sigh* _I know but there's always taking a risk. Please do this for me and once Kitty comes back I will tell her myself, please, her gem is getting more and more tainted each day. Soon she will think she's that bastard slave."

"What do you mean by that?"

"This demon is the type you want to kill on sight, he tricked Kitty into becoming something she's not and did I mention he…raped her."

"WHAT! He's so DEAD! Alright I'll help to not only save her but to beat his fucking ass!"

~Back to Inuyasha~

Sitting where near the riverbank where he had his chat with Leo Inuyasha sat there and allowed his mind to wonder. His necklace turned into a light purple as he started to have flashback of when Abby was in the group.

**(Flashback when Abby first joins the crew)**

"Feh! What the hell are we stopping for?!" InuYasha complains, with a roll of his golden eyes. Kagome, who stood by his side, narrowed her eyes and murmured, "InuYasha, SIT!" - "Can't you see that Abby is trying to benefit the group? We stopped because she felt like right now was a good time for us to do laundry and take a break."

An annoyed, yet dazed InuYasha collected himself from the ground and crosses his arms, pouting. "Hmph!" - "If we stop now, then we are put behind. Finding Naraku is more important than personal hygiene."

Everyone rolls their eyes at the half-demon's stubbornness, as well as his selfishness; even Kirara and Shippou. "That InuYasha! So stubborn!" He adds, with earning a punch to the head.

"InuYasha, you are being pretty inconsiderate at the moment." Miroku comments, settling down, next to the river, in the lush prairie land. He starts taking off a robe he has on and hands it to Abby. He's left shirtless. With a sheepish smile, he casually says, "If you don't mind... my robe needs to be washed..."

All of a sudden, he's smacked in the back of the head, by none other than Sango. "Miroku, she is not your slave!"

InuYasha groans. "Miroku, of all people, I thought you'd agree with me," He complains, sitting, himself. He seemed annoyed and impatient, but yet content. Closing his eyes and starting meditation, Miroku retorts while using one hand to soothe the throbbing lump on his head caused by Sango, "By all means necessary, I'll do what I can in order to gain Lady Abigail's favor."

Abby's incredulous expression results in Sango resisting the urge to slap Miroku, again.

Taking his robe, she turns to Kagome and Sango. "You guys need something cleaned?" Sango gives Abby her pink and green kimono while Kagome hands her a dirty, spare uniform.

"Why don't you guys relax while I get to work?" The brunette, modern girl suggests taking off her jean jacket and kicking off her boots. She's left in a pair of jean shorts that stop at the beginning of her thighs and a white cami top.

"I could make us all lunch." Kagome adds, placing her yellow bag on the floor. Everyone, except for InuYasha of course, nods and murmurs excitedly in agreement. Shippou and Kilala both jump in excitement. "We can both help catch some fish!" The fox demon exclaims, while Kilala purrs signaling that she agrees. "I could gather firewood." Sango chimes in.

It was all settled. Abby washing garments, Kagome cooking, Sango gathering firewood, Shippou and Kilala fishing... Miroku meditating... and InuYasha being grim, sitting with his Tessaiga glued to his hands, grumbling and watching everyone.

Moments Later

Abby let out a relaxed sigh while she kneeled down, drenching Miroku's purple and blue robe in the slightly warm, clean and clear waters of the river. She reached beside her, grabbing the_ Olay _bar of soap that she managed to grab from home in the modern day. Abby started to scrub the fabrics of the robe, dipping it in and out of the water, creating small amounts of suds.

When she finished Miroku's robe, she placed it to hang on the lone tree branch that had sunlight beaming down upon it.

A smug smile plasters on her face and her hands are placed on her slightly curvy waist. _*Good job, Abby!*_ She praises herself in her thoughts.

Soon enough, her gaze diverts to the grumbling InuYasha.

Kagome's friend sure did amuse her...

He notices that she's staring at him and let's a 'Feh!' escape his mouth.

"InuYasha, mind your manners..." Miroku comments, lounging in the shade. He opens his eyes and flashes Abby a satisfied smirk. "Thank you for your generous act, Lady Abigail."

With a small smile, the brunette says, "Sure thing."

InuYasha rolls his golden eyes. "Pssh... Like Miroku's a saint."

However, the monk isn't even listening to what the half demon had to say.

In a split second, he's grasping her hands and staring deeply into her eyes. "Would you, please*, bare my child?"

Abby's eyes suddenly narrow. Sucking her breath, she sighs, "Look, Miroku... You're a nice guy... but, NO." He winced at her piercing voice and bowed his head in defeat.

"Yes, Lady Abigail..."

"Abby."

"Huh?"

"It's Abby. Call me Abby."

He nods his head once and turns back to his "meditations".

Shaking her head, Abby reaches for Sango's green and pink kimono and starts to wash it. She dips it in the water, using the soap to create suds and scrub it clean.

It was silent. The only sounds were the water swishing and splashing, the common sounds of nature, and of course, InuYasha's grumbling and Miroku's quiescent sighs that he released every once and a while.

_It's quiet. Too quiet... I have to start some sort of conversation..._

"So... Miroku..." She trails off, not knowing what to say or ask.

"Yes, Lady Abigail..." - "I mean Abby?"

She sighs and says, "Um... When did you first become monk?"

Miroku let out a heavy sigh. "Well,_ Abby*_ it all started a very long time ago... From when I was a child..."

She nods. "I see..."

It's silent once again.

"Is there anything special monks are supposed to do?"

Now, this is when he jumped up in the conversation.

"Well, Abby, as you can see, we meditate quite a lot..."

With a roll of her eyes, she sighs, "Oh, yeah... I can see that." I don't know what kind of 'meditation' Miroku does... All he's doing is laying on his ass... She thinks, snickering to herself.

"And, we cleanse and purify evil things, auras, spirits and whatnot." He adds.

Abby nods. Conversation... is boring, now.

"But. Lady Abigail... I mean Abby, tell me... how did you become so beautiful?"

The brunette's cheeks flushed with colors of red and pink. "Uh, Miroku..."

"Your body features are most amazing... as, well." He chimes in, closing his eyes in merriment. Miroku starts squeezing the air... as if he's squeezing breasts... or ass... Disturbing.

InuYasha grits his teeth and raises a fist toward Miroku.

"Go purify yourself, Miroku! God knows you need it!" The silver haired half demon yells at the top of his lungs. These actions suprised the brunette.

_'He stuck up for me? But... why?'_

Abby's eyes flicker to InuYasha. "So... no more glowering, I see." She remarks, resisting the dire need to snicker.

He looks at her for one second. "Feh!" - "Because of _you _we have to stop and do frilly things like laundry."

(Inside Inuyasha: human, **demon**,_ hanyou_)

_Hanyou: That's right InuYasha... be bossy to her... If she senses that you're a complete bastard! Then no one has to worry about feelings! Yeah! Good plan, InuYasha._  
><strong><br>****Demon:** **No, stupid plan, dumb fuck...**

Human: Why is the demon side always so mean?

**Demon: Why are you always such a fucking pansy?**

Human: Hey!

_Hanyou: Guys, this ain't no time to be arguing. Focus._

Abby leans on one leg and rolls her eyes. "Well, excuse me for trying to show compassion. Besides..."

InuYasha gives her an uncertain expression. "Besides what?"

Abby snickers, "Your shirt is a bit funky. I think it needs a good wash... Smells a bit like... dog..." At that moment, Miroku burst out laughing and Abby's tinkling laugh joined.

The silver haired half demon clenched a fist and narrowed his eyes, sending the two of them a death glare. "Shut up, will ya'?!"

They continued to laugh.

Mumbling/Babbling incoherently, he started to wrestle the 'Rat's Fur' coat off. "And it's not a shirt!" He yelled. "It's Rat's Fur!"

Abby paused and wiped a tear from her eye. "Fur... from a rat?!" She snickers, covering her mouth.

However, a devious smirk lights up on the half demon's face and he threw his 'Rat's Fur' coat at Abby. He plunged it with inhuman speed and strength, which sent her falling into the river.

This time, InuYasha laughed.

Abby glared at him, walking in the water to the edge of the river bank and grasped the bright red fabrics, balling it up and using all her might to throw it.

It's a direct hit to the face.

InuYasha grits his teeth at the now soaked, and giggling brunette girl.

He gets a full look of her now. And... Miroku was right... She does have a great body. Her shirt was now see-through and he could see her perky nipples... That made him reconsider his actions, but it was already too late. Before she and he knew it, he was in the water right next to her, splashing each other.

The both of them splattered and splashed water on each other, with scowls formed on their faces.

Soon enough, their water fight turned into a water war filled with triumphant laughs and playful giggles. InuYasha found himself getting lost with this girl. He _actually _had fun. A stunning, playful crooked smile beamed on Abby's face making InuYasha pause for a second and blush because of her beauty.

She's beautiful... He thought, narrowing his eyes. Damn, I can't do this.

Abby cupped her hands, gathering water and pouring it on his head. "Don't caught off guard!" She warns, sticking a tongue out at him.

Suddenly, before InuYasha could respond, the clearing of someone's throat stops them.

It's Kagome and Sango, with Shippou and Kirara both holding tons of fish.

Looks like the fun was over...

**(End Flashback)**

**( Another Flashback)**

"Urgh I can't do this witchcraft."Said Inuyasha as he threw his arms up in aggravation. Abby looked him and said.

"It's not witchcraft, it algebra. This is really easy, I know you can do it. Try again." He didn't budge, thinking of something... idea!  
>"I can't believe you gave up." His ears twitched<br>"What did you say?" She smirked

"You gave up"

"I never give up." Abby rolled her eyes

"Of course you don't." She shrugged.

"I never give up!"

"Then prove it show me you can do this problem. You do this problem then you will get a reward." Soon Inuyasha started the problem over again and a few minutes later he gave his paper to Abby. Checking it she smile.

"You sure showed me."

"It's right?" She smiled.

"Ha I told I never give up." She giggled.

"Now try another." One after another he got it and learned it quite fast. Soon their lesson had ended and they began to walk back to the group until Inuyasha stopped Abby.

"That reminds me... what's my reward." She looked at him for a second. Then he felt like time slowed when Abby gave him a kiss on the cheek, she walked fast not allowing Inuyasha to say anything. Heat rises on his cheeks, his heart was pounding in his chest that his ears could hear. He lightly placed a hand on the kissed cheek then smirk.

"I should get problems right more often."

**(End flashback)**

Inuyasha sighed and looked at the sky as another memory came in his mind.

**(Flashback)**

The sky was black and the stars were all over as Inuyasha looked at them from the highest tree branch. There was something about the stars that made him calm and that he was able to gather his thoughts in peace. Hearing soft footsteps he looked down and saw Abby leaving the camp sight.

"_What the hell, where does she think she's going?"_ He though before landing quietly and followed her. Minutes of following her and staying in the shadows so she didn't notice him she stopped at a wide open space; Inuyasha quietly watched her from the tree branches and observed what she was doing. Abby, on the other hand already knew that Inuyasha was watching her, she wasn't stupid, she used her super hearing and smell as she walked away from camp. She was going to say something but she decided not to, taking a deep breath her eyes glowed purple before cupping her hands and placing them to her heart. Suddenly there was a bright glowed coming from her hands; Inuyasha leaned in closer to see what was happening, removing her hands revealed a shiny purple star. When her eyes went back to normal Abby decided to speak up.

"I know you're there Inuyasha, you can come out now." At first there was silence Abby's eyes glowed purple again before Inuyasha came into the clearing but it was like someone took control of his body as he walked to Abby. Once her eyes went back to normal Inuyasha felt like whatever was controlling him was gone.

"So Inuyasha what brings you here?" He scoffed and crossed his arms then answered.

"I'm only out here because I saw you leave; I wanted to make sure you didn't take any of the jewel shards." She gave a soft chuckle before facing him completely.

"What makes you think I want the jewel shards? The real reason I left is because today is very special to me." Turning her attention to the star glowing in her hands, Inuyasha noticed and looked at the star as well.

"Only on this day I do this. Being alone as I look up in the night sky, I created a star and sent it to join with the other stars. The only thing is when the sun rises my star disappears and I keep on doing it each year. Whenever I sent a star in the sky it's a message saying that I miss them and love them. Silly, right?" He didn't say anything, as she was about to lift the star something clicked in her mind. With a swift moment of her hand another star appeared; now she was holding two different stars in each of her hands. On the right was her purple star and on the left was a bright red star handing him the red one he looked at her in confusion.

"Don't you want to want to tell someone you miss and love them?" He glanced at the star then back at her.

"Feh why would I do that? Thanks but no thanks." He rudely said as he gave the star back to her.

"Oh… alright." Giving a small prayer she lifts the purple one into the sky. Watching it rise to meet the others it glowed brightly in the sky, Abby smiled and faced Inuyasha she gave him the star and walked back to camp. Blinking a few times Inuyasha turned around.

"Hey! I thought I said I didn't want it!" Abby stopped walking before shouting over her shoulders.

"Then cup your hands around it, in about five minutes it should disappear." Then with that said she left once she was an earshot away and no longer could smell her Inuyasha looked at the star before giving a silent prayer and whispered.

"_I miss you, I love you, mother."_ Then he copied what Abby did and watched it go next to Abby's star and glowed beautifully. He gave a small smile as he watched the stars, but what he didn't notice was that Abby was watching him having a smile on her face.

**(End Flashback)**

He did have to admit ever since Kitty came here from day one those two had a lot of things in common. Both were hated when they were younger because they were different, both lost someone dear to their hearts, and both did share things in common including caring for Kiyomi. The only thing was that Inuyasha was the one who would lose his patience easily and be stubborn and jerky to everyone, Kitty one the other was calm, caring, and was the only one who could deal with Inuyasha's tantrums. Just thinking about all those time he made a fit she was the only who still a smile on her beautiful face, she understood him. He would never forget the time when she stood up for him.

**(Flashback)**

The gang stopped at a nearby village for supplies when two guards were standing guard. Once Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Abby entered the village the guards blocked Inuyasha, Shippo, Kiyomi, and Kilala. Abby turned around and noticed something was wrong.

"What's going on here?" Asked Miroku just then a handsome man came by, at that moment Kagome and Sango's eyes turned into hearts as for Abby she blushed.

"Why are there demons here?" He asked if Kagome and Sango could hear the sound of his voice it sounded like he was disgust.

"They are our friends, will you please kind sir allow your guards to let them pass." Miroku said as the man was looking at the girls. They look pretty until he looked at Abby his heart beating rapidly, his breath taken away from his body everything about her was absolutely stunning. Checking from head to toe he very much liked what he saw Inuyasha saw the look on the guy's face and felt a rush of jealousy going through his body. The man came to Abby and took her hands into his and stared deeply into hers.

"And who are you, beautiful?" She blinked in confusion as her face started to turn red.

"Abigail." He kissed the top of her hands.

"Mmm… Abigail such beauty. Tell me why do you travel with these… creatures and filthy half breeds?" Kiyomi looked like she was about to cry Inuyasha growled as for Abby she gave him a look.

"What did you say?"

"What… creatures and filthy half bree-" His word were interrupted with Abby grabbing a hold of his throat and lifting him up, her eyes were burning red and it looked like she was ready to kill. The man struggled to get air in his lungs but couldn't. Soon the guards charged after her, with her free hand Abby held out her hand to them and began to close it into a fist. At that moment the guards dropped to the ground in pain like something was crushing them for the inside.

"Kitty." She turned her head to Kiyomi who started have tears down her face Inuyasha held her in his arms and comfort her. Everyone else stared with wide eyes as Abby turned her attention to the man.

"DON'T. EVER. SAY. THAT. AGAIN. I'm giving you two choices 1) you apologize to my** friends **especially to** Inuyasha and Kiyomi **and let us stay here for supplies and a place to rest or 2) I will set you on fire and send your soul to the deepest pits of hell. YOUR CHOICE!" She let go of him and waited for his answer. Looking at her he had to make a choice so he apologized and allowed all of them a place to rest for the night, Abby walked to Kiyomi and gave her a hug. Though for Inuyasha he was in shock for what Abby did for him, nobody not even Kagome has ever done that for him.

**(End Flashback)**

Since Kitty has been here he felt different around her. Especially that time in the cherry blossom forest.

**(Flashback after Abby lost her sight)**

After a long day the gang decided to camp in a forest filled with cherry blossom trees. Everyone was doing their own thing, as Abby sat on the ground listening to her surroundings. Feeling a light tug she heard a voice.

"Mommy I got you a flower here let me put it in you hair." She placed the flower in Kitty's hair.

"Now you looked even more beautiful." She chuckled.

"Thank you Kiyomi."

"Daddy doesn't mommy look more beautiful?" Inuyasha looked over to Kiyomi and Abby. Kagome couldn't stand this what did Abby had that she didn't. Feeling the hate Kagome was projecting at her. Abby frowned she got up, and began walking away from the group. Slowing her pace she felt the wind blowing past her face. The smell of the forest was wonderful plus the sound Abby closed her eyes in bliss, before she heard a voice.

"Why do you leave the group when you know you can't see? You wanna make Kiyomi worry about you especially since you're blind." She sighed from what he said.

"I don't want anyone to worry about me... Which leads me to ask what are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you didn't wander off and get hurt." Abby turned around to face him and walked to his direction, Inuyasha then began walking to her. When the two was close enough Abby reached out her hands to touch him, Inuyasha closed the space and allowed her to touch his chest. Moving in closer Abby laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat, he didn't know what got over him as he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing them closer together.

(Inside Inuyasha)

_Half demon: This is wrong._

**Demon: Feels good to me.**

_Half demon: What is wrong with me? Why is it I only feel this way with Kitty instead of Kagome._

Human: Because we love Kitty and Kagome can go die in a hole.

**Demon: Fuck Kagome.**

"We should head back." He told her. Kitty moved away from him.

"You go ahead; I'm going to stay here a little longer." He crossed his arms in disagreement.

"No. I'm not leaving you, so a demon can come attack you."

_Half demon: Come on, just do it._

Human: Allow me.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her to a tree where he sat down and putting her on his lap. Abby leaned her head to his chest and continued to listen to his heart soon to dose off. As for Inuyasha he drifted to sleep unaware his arms wrapped themselves around Kitty holding her close.

Human: Well?

_Half demon: Fine... It does feel good to be close to her._

**Demon: Yes. Good to be with mate.**

_Half Demon: She doesn't know that._

**Demon: Not yet.**

He sighed what seemed like the hundred sigh. It was already nighttime and so far no sigh of any out of the ordinary, Inuyasha got up and started to walk back until he heard something from behind. Placing his hand on his sword he turned around and saw a whitish gray portal. He kept his guard up when he saw a figure come out of the portal, when it close his eyes widened it was a girl! Her skin was a smooth ivory color, her hair was a dark green and at the center of her back, her eyes were a warm hazel she was wearing a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves up to the elbows, khaki skinny pants, and dark green converse and a small dark blue bag. Slowly walking to the girl she looked at him and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa Stone."

**Me:** Well that's it for now. Again I want to thank Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan for helping me with this story and chapter. She owns the first flashback in this chapter and BloodPokemon101 for great advice. P/M me if you have an idea and I may use it in the story. Readers **please r/r** and I will continue writing more chapters. Any errors I will try to fix most likely not because I'm lazy too.

_raven1295_


	21. Mirror

A Gemist

_**Mirror**_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I do own my character and gemist._

**Inuyasha:** New chapter

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan:**where's raven?

**Inuyasha: ***Twitch* Not here, now shut up.

**BloodPokemon101**: What did you do with her?

**Inuyasha:** I didn't do anything to her! So quit asking me!

**Sesshomaru:** _*rolls eyes*_ she's sick.

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan:** Whatever you say Sesshomaru.

**Inuyasha:** What! So you believe him but not me!

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan:** Yes because he's one hot, sexy demon. I would listen to him any day.

**BloodPokemon101:** You know he's still here.

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan:** O.O *blushes*

**Inuyasha & BloodPokemon101:** laughs

**Sesshomaru:** _*sexy smirk*_ So _that's_ how you feel about me.

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan:** Uh… on with the chapter.

* * *

><p><em>He sighed what seemed like the hundred sigh. It was already nighttime and so far no sign of any out of the ordinary, Inuyasha got up and started to walk back until he heard something from behind. Placing his hand on his sword he turned around and saw a whitish gray portal. He kept his guard up when he saw a figure come out of the portal, when it close his eyes widened it was a girl! Her skin was a smooth ivory color, her hair was a dark green and at the center of her back, her eyes were a warm hazel she was wearing a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves up to the elbows, khaki skinny pants, and dark green bogo shoes and a small dark blue bag. Slowly walking to the girl she looked at him and smiled.<em>

_"Hi, I'm Vanessa Stone."_

He stared at while taking in her scent, she smelled tropical unlike Kitty's exotic scent. She looked at Inuyasha from top to bottom and placed a finger on her cheek.

"You must be Inuyasha, the one who's in love with my sister Kitty." He was taken back at her comment.

"Who wants to know?"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, I'm her sister Vanessa, Leo told me to come here to help you."

"H-He told you?"

"I have the ability to talk to the dead."

~Meanwhile with Abby~

Abby awoke and sat up looking over to her mate they made love not that long ago. Walking to the window she sniffed the air noticing something was off, though she didn't know what it was until a scent hit her nose. Tropical it smelt she didn't know why but she felt like she knew that scent somewhere. Staring at the crescent moon she began let her mind wander before going back to her mate, she was determine where that scent came from.

~With Inuyasha~

"So you must be the one Leo sent us to help Abigail, am I correct?" Asked Miroku.

"Yes, he told everything and I'm here to help you get my sister back." Vanessa told him.

"Can you help Kiyomi?" Asked Sango, Vanessa shook her head.

"Only Kitty can awake her, it is said that when a gemist place a spell on someone only they can remove it. But if the spell isn't removed in the next forty eight hours the person will die in their sleep. The only thing I can do is heal her body; however I won't be able to break her from the sleep spell." Vanessa explained.

"That should be alright." With a nod Vanessa healed up Kiyomi's body before returning to the others.

"How can we get Abby free from Nakaru's control?" Asked Sango, Vanessa sighed.

"She's under his control because her gem is tainted by an evil jewel shard, thus making her gemist gem completely evil. The only way to free her is… to… remove the darken gem from her body."

"Wait, isn't the gem her heart? Wouldn't that kill her?"

"Yes unless I cleanse the gem and place it back in her before it's too late."

"What happen when the gem doesn't get back in Abby's body in time?" Asked Shippo.

"If I don't get the gem back in her body in time the gem will refuse to enter back and find a new guardian, leaving Kitty without a heart."

"Cant you heal her, making sure she has a heart."

"The way of the gemist is quite complicated and harsh at the same time. There's two ways: there's the possibility that if I heal she will live however she will not remember anything at all, even anything before her journey here or two) if I heal her she will become gravely ill due to the fact that she still bears the mark of the gemist and her gem isn't in her body it will turn her into dust."

"There's got to be another way." Said Sango. Thinking for a moment something came to Vanessa's head.

"There is one other way. If the other gemists came together and focus their powers on the gem it'll go back in her body though she may or may not be in a coma" Inuyasha couldn't hear anymore of this, he got up and left the hut without saying a word. Greeted by a cold breeze Inuyasha sat outside the hut thinking about what he should do. Should he kill Kitty? Does he really love her that much to thrust his sword in her chest? So many questions filled his head making him groan as someone came and sat next to him. He looked over to see Vanessa sitting right next to him holding a hand mirror similar to Kitty's except it was green with a white water lily on the back.

"I know you don't want to do it." Inuyasha stayed quiet and listened to her.

"But it's the only way before she becomes evil forever. Kitty was the only one who had problems controlling her powers even though I'm the youngest I can control my powers." He looked at her in shock.

"You're the youngest?" She nods.

"I'm sixteen, Kitty and Melody is seventeen, and Rouge is twenty."

"How come Kitty has a problem with her powers?" He asked her.

"Becoming a guardian was challenging for her and after our brother's death it made things more difficult. At one point she almost destroyed everything." Vanessa shivered.

"It's not the best memory to bring up it took Melody and Rouge to calm her down. Now that jerk has her I fear time will repeat itself." She looked at him with her hazel eyes.

"But that can be avoided if you can talk to her before the time comes, many lives will be spared. I'm going to teleport you to Kitty's mind and find the real Kitty, whatever you do make sure the evil Kitty does not see you, you'll only have a certain amount of time when times up your necklace will glow bringing you back here. While you're there your scent and presence will be masked. Understand?" He agreed as Vanessa's eyes glowed green and raised her mirror in front of Inuyasha.

In a quick second Inuyasha got sucked in the mirror and transported in Kitty's mind. The place was empty and cold there was stalagmites everywhere as Inuyasha walked while glancing around him, suddenly stopping he heard someone coming. Inuyasha hid behind some stalagmites as the someone walked by leaning in trying not to get spotted it was Kitty but she was in her battle clothes _(after Naraku controlled her) _and her eyes were a deep shade of purple, with a spider tattoo on her arm instantly Inuyasha knew that wasn't the real Kitty. Once she left Inuyasha looked in the direction she came from and ran soon he smelt a faint exotic scent, he ran faster until he came to a halt. In front of him was Kitty's bruised body lying on the ground he ran to her and held her in his arms.

"Kitty, wake up." He whispered her eyes slowly began to open and his gold eyes met the beautiful purple eyes he fell in love with.

"I-Inuyasha?" He nods his head.

"It's going to be okay." Tears formed in her eyes as she shook her head.

"Inuyasha… kill me." He gasped but not too loud did he really hear what she told him.

"W-What?" Now the tears came hitting Inuyasha's fire rat like bullets.

"Kill me…_ please_ kill me. End this pain for me… I lost the people I loved and now life isn't worth living. You can live happily with Kagome and I won't be a bother to you any longer, kill me please do it."

"Kitty you have it all wrong I don't love Kagome."

"Bullshit!" Kitty angrily snapped at him. Inuyasha never seen Kitty so upset before for the time she's been in the group she was always calm and patience but this side of her, she was a whole other person.

"You loved her when I went blind… I heard you having sex with her, and _you_, yourself said that you _loved_ her. You were spending so much time with her whenever I needed help you ignored me, hearing what I heard made me die inside. The only reason I didn't end it was because of Kiyomi."

"You put a spell on Kiyomi not even your sister can break. If you don't lift the spell Kiyomi will die in forty eight hours, do you want that to happen?" The anger she had disappeared.

"Kiyomi thinks of you as her mother! You're just going to let her die?"

"I almost killed her in the first place; it was the only way I could save her." Inuyasha scoffed.

"The only way to save her, only you can break the spell and you want me to kill you?"

"You think I wanted this? I never wanted to harm Kiyomi, become evil, and be mates to a fucking psychopath demon. I love Kiyomi… I love her so much but what choice do I have? None of this would have ever happened because of you! _I hate you_." Those three words killed Inuyasha on the inside his grip on her loosened up a bit as his eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

"Besides how would you know anything about me being the one who can only break the spell?"

"Your sister told me." He replied.

"My sister… one of my sisters is here?"

"Yeah, Vanessa, she's the one who brought me here to find you."

"She brought you here to tell me not to lose control of my powers." She whispered.

"…How did you know?" Abby turned her face away from Inuyasha.

"Because she did the same once, I understand why you came which is why" She then looked at him with a demanding look.

"I need you to kill me before I destroy everything and everyone. If you don't do it now then it's only a matter of time." He looked at her those teary eyes was making his heart break. He couldn't, he just couldn't he would admit it to the world he loved Kitty, he fucking loved her to pieces. But now she hates him, she was right about one thing none of this would happen. If Kagome wasn't such a bitch Kiyomi would be alive, he and kitty would be mates and the most important thing she would have never said those three words.

"I-I can't." Was his only response and since Inuyasha was engrossed in the conversation his necklace started to glow white.

"Why can't you! Kill me right now!" Her anger returned. She didn't understand why he couldn't kill her, what was holding him back. Inuyasha shook his head and told her he couldn't the necklace began to glow brighter giving him the hint that it was time to go.

"Kitty I can't kill you because…" Was he ready to tell her how he felt about her? Even though she hated him… The necklace glowed brighter and without giving a damn he made a decision.

"I can't kill you because I lo-" Was the only thing he said as the glow covered his body bring him back to where he was with Vanessa. She looked at him while he sat there not saying a word he was lost in his mind thinking about the conversation with Kitty. His first argument with her and hearing those words Inuyasha ran to the hut where Kiyomi laid and carried her small body to a corner, where he wrapped his arms around her and allowed tears to fall.

"I'm sorry Kiyomi." He quietly told her, Inuyasha placed a kiss on her forehead and kept her close.

~Inside of Abby~

Abby just sat there realizing what she told him. With her back against the wall one of her hands covered her mouth; she just told him she hated him. Inside her it was a lie she just said that out of anger. It was too late now Inuyasha vanished before he could finish telling her what he was about to say and after saying that to him, he must hate her now. She brought her knees close to her chest and cried. He was right. If he kills her then Kiyomi will die as well. The warmth was gone, her body was empty there was not a hint of hope left in her body. Abby couldn't take it anymore, the ground began to rumble and her hair started to float around her. Her head arched back revealing her eyes glowing purple and her body rise from the ground everything around her started to crumble."

~Outside of Abby~

She woke up still with her eyes glowing purple, the roof was ripped apart as she changed in her battle clothes and was lifted by strong winds Naraku awoke and saw what was happening and was amazed. Such beauty possessed such power, enough for him to control everything in his path. He had that eerie smile on his face. Lighting came striking everything and the dark clouds began to spread. With the clouds spreading everything began to change; the tree began to die, the rivers were tainted and anything living in the water died.

~With Inuyasha~

Vanessa looked at the sky with fear in her eyes as the gang came (except Inuyasha) sensing a very strong, dark aura not far from the village.

"Vanessa what's happening?" Asked Kagome.

"It's starting. Kitty lost control of her powers." She told them.

* * *

><p><strong>BloodPokemon101: <strong>What! It's over?

**Inuyasha: **Feh quit your complaining! She'll write more.

**BloodPokemon101: **You're right, Tobi what did you think of the chapter?

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan & Sesshomaru: **_*making out*_

**Inuyasha: **Gross!

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: **Inuyasha sit.

**Inuyasha: **_*hits the ground*_

**Shippo:** Stupid Inuyasha… Please r/r. Thank you.

_raven1295_


	22. Author's Note 2

**A Gemist?**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**Me: **New chapters coming ahead! New chapters meaning the story is almost coming to an end.

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: **Thank you for allowing me to help you with this amazing story.

**BloodPokemon101: **Same here.

**Inuyasha: **Whatever, when are the new chapters going to be uploaded?

**Me: **Very soon. I know I made my readers wait for a whole year there was a lot of interference that got in the way. I know the readers are excited for what's coming up.

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: **Why don't you tell them about the future chapters.

**BloodPokemon101: **Tobi is right about that. I want to know.

**Shippo: **Oh please

**Me: **Okay. In the next coming chapters there's the big fighting scene, we finally to find out whether if Inuyasha kills Abby or not, and what will happen between the two love birds plus a surprise.

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: **Wow! I can't wait to finally read more chapters.

**Miroku: **How about you give them a short preview?

****Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan** & BloodPokemon101: **PLEASE!

**Sango:** Miroku is right. It would be nice to give the readers a preview considering they had to wait a whole YEAR.

**Me: **Alright Sango I'll give them a short one. But that's it I don't wait to reveal much. Enjoy readers!

* * *

><p><em>(Previous)<em>

_Vanessa looked at the sky with fear in her eyes as the gang (except Inuyasha) sensing a very strong, dark aura not far from the village._

_"Vanessa, what's happening?" Asked Kagome._

_"It's starting. Kitty lost control of her powers." She told them._

_Vanessa glanced up at the dark and reddened sky. She watched as an unknown thunderstorm started to roll in and as the clouds formed together. Her eyebrows knitted together and she pursed her lips._

_"Something must have happened when Inuyasha went into Kitty's mind..." She trailed off as Miroku looked at her. He gave her a confusing look. Shaking her head, Vanessa quickly snapped, "I'll explain later! We must prepare ourselves now!"_

_The gang all unanimously agreed and started to prepare for the battle of their lives. Vanessa took a moment to look for the one person involved in it all. She looked over to the hut, that Inuyasha ran into and let out a heavy sigh._

_"Leo this is bad... very bad. Something happened between the two and now Kitty lost control of her powers. I don't think that Inuyasha really cares at the moment."_

_"Something did happen but in order to save Kitty, Inuyasha **must** confront her himself."_

_"The problem is we don't have much time."_

_"True, perhaps I can talk to him."_

_"Hurry Leo! time is running out!"_

_**~Inside the hut~**_

_Inuyasha sat in a corner holding Kiyomi's body, whispering to himself. His necklace glowed a luminous purple light and soon Leo, himself appeared in front of the sulken half demon, with his legs crossed._

_"So I take it that the chat didn't go well." Leo chuckled. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and growled._

_"You wanna' know how it went?! she hates me!" He snapped, punching a hole in in the wooden floor._

_Leo, remaining calm, answered back, "That's not true. Kitty rarely hates anything." Inuyasha's shoulders untensed and he sighed._

_"Oh yeah? She hated that her true friend died protecting her." Leo was silent for a moment before looking down at his crossed legs, not wanting to meet the half demon's gaze._

_"I... I had to...or I would have never forgave myself. Listen to me Inuyasha, Kitty lost control of her powers and only you can stop her." He pointed to Inuyasha._

_"Its time to make a decision."_

_"I don't want to hurt her. I can't hurt her... but if I don't do it then, she'll end up destroying anything and everything in her path..." Inuyasha sighed before gently placing the sleeping girl back in bed and pulling the thin blankets up to her chin._

_"So what's your decision?" Leo asked._

_"What do you desire?" That question lingered in Inuyasha's mind and subconscious._

_what do I desire?_

_**To save our**... Kitty..._

_His demon and human side espied._

_Inuyasha quickly grasped his Tessaiga sheath and blade. Leo's lips curved into a grim smile. He knew his sister's fate but it couldn't be helped._

_Closing his eyes, Leo spoke once more before Inuyasha's necklace glowed purple once again._

_"Thank you... Inuyasha..." And with that, he disappeared._

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Well that's it! I cant expose that much. I would like to thank Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan for helping with this story and with the next oncoming chapters. Also like to thank BloodPokemon101 for the support. You two are awesome!

**BloodPokemon101**: No problem. Happy to help!

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: **It's an honor to help with this incredible story.

**Me:** Good to hear so what's this stuff I'm hearing about you and Sesshomaru?

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: **Who told you? _*gasp*_ Inuyasha, you little snitch.

**Me:** I don't mind you're dating him as long as I don't hear screaming and moaning.

**BloodPokemon101**: Same here.

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan:** No promises. ;D

**Me:** DX Well until the new chapters are uploaded. Later readers!


	23. Final Battle Part 1

**A Gemist?**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**Me: **Here it is part one of the two parts of the final battle. These two parts I would want to thank Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan, she's the one who wrote this because she can write good fighting scenes. So thank you Tobi very much!

**Shippo: **New chapter

**Miroku:** Start the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>(Previous)<strong>

_~With Inuyasha~_

_Vanessa looked at the sky with fear in her eyes as the gang came (except Inuyasha) sensing a very strong, dark aura not far from the village._

_"Vanessa what's happening?" Asked Kagome._

_"It's starting. Kitty lost control of her powers." She told them._

Vanessa glanced up at the dark and reddened sky. She watched as an unknown thunderstorm started to roll in and as the clouds formed together. Her eyebrows knitte and she pursed her lips. "Something must have happened when Inuyasha went into Kitty's mind..." She trailed off as Miroku looked at her. He gave her a confused expression.

Shaking her head, Vanessa quickly snapped, "I'll explain later! We must to prepare ourselves now!"

The gang all unanimously agreed and started to prepare for the battle of their lives.

Vanessa took a moment to look for the one person involved in it all. She looked over to the hut, that Inuyasha ran into and let out a heavy sigh.

"Leo this is bad... _very_ bad. Something happened between the two and now Kitty lost control of her powers. I don't think that Inuyasha really cares at the moment." Vanessa whispers to her dead brother.

"_Something did happen but in order to save Kitty__, Inuyasha __**must**__ confront her__,__ himself."_

"The problem is we don't have much time."

"_True, perhaps I can talk to him."_

"Hurry Leo! Time is running out!"

~Inside the hut~

Inuyasha sat in a corner holding Kiyomi's body, whispering to himself. His necklace glowed a luminous purple light and soon Leo, himself appeared in front of the sulking half demon, with his legs crossed.

"_So I take it that the chat didn't go well."_ Leo chuckled. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and growled.

"You wanna' know how it went?! She hates me!" He snapped, punching a hole in the wooden floor.

_Leo, remaining calm, answered back,__"That's not true. Kitty rarely hates anything."_

Inuyasha's shoulders untensed and he sighed. " Oh yeah? She hated that her true friend died protecting her."

_Leo was silent for a moment before looking down at his crossed legs, not wanting to meet the half demon's intense gaze. "I... I__ had to__... or__ I would have never __forgave__ myself.__" He snapped out of his brooding thoughts and intensively looked at the half demon, determination burning in his eyes. "__Listen to me Inuyasha, Kitty lost control of her powers and only you can stop her.__" He pointed to Inuyasha.__"It's__ time to make a decision." _

"I don't want to hurt her. I _can't_ hurt her... But... if I don't do it then, she'll end up destroying anything and everything in her path..." Inuyasha sighed before gently placing the sleeping girl back in bed and pulling the thick blankets up to her chin.

"So what is your decision?" Leo asked. "What do you desire?"

That question lingered in Inuyasha's mind and subconscious.

_What do I desire?_

**To save our...** Kitty...

His demon and human side espied.

Inuyasha quickly grasped his Tessaiga sheath and blade. Leo's lips curved into a grim smile. He knew his sisters fate but it couldn't be helped.

Closing his eyes, Leo spoke once more before Inuyasha's necklace glowed purple once again.

"Thank you... Inuyasha..."

And with that, he disappeared.

The half demon dashed out the door, starling the group. They all stared at him with confused expression.

"Well don't just stand there!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"C'mon! We have to get a move on!" Vanessa blinked her eyes twice before coming to realization of what just happened. Leo did it. He convinced Inuyasha.

She really did have to thank her dead brother for that.

"Alright... Let's get going now that everything is settl-" Vanessa started to say.

"Help! Help! A hoard of demons are attacking our village! Please!" A running, and breathless human man spouted, falling to the ground just before a giant, centipede rose from the Earth and slashed through his back, leaving him dead. Everyone stood shocked, watching as the giant demon and insect continued to slash through his already dead and fragile, dismembered corpse.

Sango, grabbing her Hiraikotsu boomerang, quickly threw her weapon, slicing the centipede demon in two. The defeated demon emitted a demonic aura before dying.

"Good job, Sango. Let us please, go..." Vanessa whispers. She points to the dead man and glances at Miroku. He nods, quickly running over to the corpse and saying a short prayer for his soul to reach a peaceful afterlife.

Before anyone could get going, once again, the group is stopped.

"W-We have.. to save that village, Inuyasha..." Kagome stammers, looking in the direction of where the man was running from in the first place.

Letting out a loud growl and shaking his head over and over, he shouts, "We **have** to save Kitty!"

Kagome glares and steps closer to him, yelling back with anger laced in her tone, "**Can you forget about that girl for one second?!** **PEOPLE are dying, Inuyasha. Saving a village that is full of men, women and **_**children**_** is way more important than saving a bitch who you are infatuated with!**"

The half demon literally dropped his Tessaiga out of his hand and got in Kagome's face. "**Now you listen here, Kagome. **_**This**_** is basically **_**your**_** fault. We probably would have never had to go through this if it wasn't for **_**you**_**. Call Abby a bitch again and Naraku won't be the only one I come after. Let me get this straight with you. I, Inuyasha, am **_**in love**_** with her. I have to save her even if it risks my life..." **

Kagome clenched her fists and watched as Inuyasha picked up his Tessaiga and nudged Vanessa and the others to get going. She shook her head as a lone tear rolled down her red hot cheeks. "**Inuyasha.**"

He turned around to face Kagome.

"**What is it going to be? Save your cheerleader? Or save the world?**"

~Meanwhile~

"Such beauty that my mate possesses..." Naraku murmured to himself. An evil smile indented in the features of his pale face as he slowly approached a silent and levitating Abby. Her eyes were closed as she gracefully floats in the air.

Her facial expression looked tense and grim.

Naraku stood in front of his mate in silence before planting his thin lips onto of her petal shaped lips, engaging in a fierce kiss with her.

Abby's eyes furrowed before Naraku broke the kiss, letting out a content sigh. "_Abigail_..." he huskily whispered, taking her still, dainty hand and placing it over his crotch area. "Before we resume to killing that dreaded Inuyasha... Come to bed with me, _mate_." He murmurs, kissing the mark where he bit Abby and claimed her as his.

Naraku proceeds to trail light kisses from her neck all the way to the start of her cleavage, earning a small moan from her, which makes him smile.

"**No.**" She darkly emits, shaking her head once.

Naraku abruptly stops his actions, glancing at her, half crazed.

"D... Did my ears hear correctly, Abigail?" He chides, not taking a second to hide the anger in his tone.

**"Yes, Naraku. You **_**did**_** hear correctly."**

Naraku's eyes narrow and he roughly grabs Abby's hair. "Who do you think you are talking to?" He asks her, venom leaking from his tone. "I am the superior to you!" - "You do as I say!" He remarks, tugging at her hair, causing her to gasp from the pain.

"Do as I say, **now**, my little _mate_!" He shouts in her face, ripping a piece of her clothing off and tackling her to the floor.

Naraku starts kissing her all over her chest and neck, making Abby's face twist up in annoyance and disdain.

She places her hands on his lean shoulders, making him smirk. Before he can continue, she shoves him so hard, full of force that he hits the balcony, and is about to fall off and out of it. "**I said fucking no, you lecherous fiend.**"

~With Inuyasha~

Inuyasha and Vanessa both started to dash down a path, running as fast as they could.

Vanessa thought back to the heated words that Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged before the group split up.

Sango and Miroku had agreed to help the villagers and defeat the demons plaguing their village, while that left Inuyasha, Kagome and Vanessa, to the bigger goal.

All of a sudden, a fissure opened up, splitting the land in two different areas. The ground started to rumble and even balls of fire fell out of the sky, burning anything in it's path. A fireball came hurling at Kagome and all she could do was scream in terror as it came flying toward her.

Inuyasha, recovering from the fissure and earthquake, quickly grasped Kagome and pulled her close to him, out of harm's way. He also grasped a startled Vanessa out of the way, as well.

"W-What is ha-happening...?" Kagome shrieked, trembling an awful lot in Inuyasha's arms. She held him close and wrapped her arms and legs around him, not wanting to let him go. Vanessa climbed on Inuyasha's back, whereas Kagome held onto him from the front.

"Abby is getting worse... Something must have upset her to make all if these disasters happen..." Vanessa concluded, knitting her eyebrows.

Things could not get any worse... Or it would lead to disastrous consequences for them and the world.

"Inuyasha... You are remaining awfully silent..." Vanessa pointed out. "What is on your mind?"

The half demon let out a heavy sigh, taking a few strides back, before gaining up the speed and leaping in the air, just before the ground split, hoping to reach the other side. Kagome let out a scream as she was thrown onto the other side of the ground along with Vanessa and Inuyasha missed the jump by a few inches, failing to grasp onto a supportable ledge.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, watching as he fell into the fissure.

~Meanwhile~

"Lord Sesshomaru, what do you think is happening?" The green imp, Jaken spoke with fear in his tone.

Sesshomaru had his face tilted towards the sky as he watched fireballs fall from a far. Taking in the earthquake and the sight of fireballs, he had no clue as to what was happening exactly. Sesshomaru held a sleeping Rin in his arm, feeling relieved that she had not woken up to all of this.

"I have no clue, Jaken." Sesshomaru spoke in a solemn tone.

Jaken's already big eyes, widened even further and his mouth dropped open. "What?!"

Sesshomaru turned his apparent gaze from the reddened sky and to his servant imp, Jaken.

Jaken was holding onto his staff and panicking. "Lord Sess-Sesshomaru is clueless?! The world _is_ coming to an end! I-I have to get out of here!" he stammers, about to run off until he is punched in the head by none other than Sesshomaru.

"Let's go, Ah-Uh." The yokai, announces in a low tone, carrying Rin and saddling the two headed dragon-demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me!" Jaken shouts, grabbing onto Ah-Uh's tail.

_Perhaps, little brother Inuyasha knows what is going on... Hopefully... He and the others... are... saf-, no. Whatever._ Sesshomaru immediately stops the thoughts going off in his head.

Kagome immediately dropped to her knees, grabbing patches of her hair. She let out a loud scream, becoming a sobbing mess.

"Inu-Inu... Yasha... It's all my fault..." She cried, cold and stinging tears roaming down her cheeks.

Kagome finally realized what she had done. She finally saw the horror of what she caused. And while her group of friends would comfort her and tell her _it's not your fault _she wouldn't believe them. Deep down im her heart and soul, she knew she was wrong.

Kagome turned to Vanessa, tears streaming down her face and automatically pulled the girl into a tight hug screaming for comfort.

Hugging her back, she sniffled up the tears that threatened to show.

_Leo... What are we going to do?_ She thought to herself.

_... It'll be okay. Start counting._

Vanessa's perfectly arched eyebrows knit together in confusion but she started counting, hoping to die out the aching feeling in her chest and the heart breaking sounds of Kagome's cries.

**One.**

InuYasha sighed heavily, luckily able to dig his Tessaiga into the open Earth.

**Two.**

He was working his way back up to the top of the now destructive Earth, breathing heavily while using his sword as a crutch.

**Three.**

InuYasha's hand formed claws and he dug into the dirt, pulling himself up, while landing right next to the weeping Kagome and the stoic Vanessa.

Vanessa's eyes snapped open as she suddenly heard heavy gasps that we not Kagome's. The raven haired girl sucked in air that sound like a referee's whistle.

"InuYasha!" She shrieked, immediately wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm... I'm fine." He brushed off, touching her shoulder in a comforting way.

"I-I thought I lost you for good!" She cried, more tears streaming down her face.

InuYasha's golden eyes glanced at the crying Kagome and then to the silent, yet thankful Vanessa.

He knew they had a mission to do and a world to save, not to mention the heart of a young but _lost_ girl.

Without further ado, he shrugged out of Kagome's embrace and nodded to the both of them.

~Meanwhile~

Ginta and his brother fell to their knees, completely out of breath.

"G-Geez..." One sighed heavily, completely collapsed on the ground.

"Why the hell does Kouga always ask us to hunt with him?!" The other breathed in one breath, clutching the area where his heart was beating as fast as their brother and Wolf Leader's running legs.

A whirlwind came fleetly toward them and suddenly dispersed revealing none other than the tan wolf demon.

"Why are you two _slackers_-" Ginta and the other exhausted one winced at the word, 'slacker'. To them and their pack, it was a big shame. "always falling behind, damn it?! The new cubs and our elders are hungry for some nice game! With all of your commotion, we just all might not eat, tonight. Is that what you two want?" He snapped, resting his hands on his toned and muscled hips.

Before the two could protest and beg for forgiveness, all of a sudden a giant thunderclap startled the trio; _yes, even Kouga_.

"What the hell?" Kouga, regaining his composure, looked up towards the sky with widened eyes.

_That just split a giant tear in the sky!_ He thought to himself.

All of a sudden a loud roar was heard. The sound of this roar alerted many nearby demons and a village of humans started to panic in a frenzy, running for their lives.

A scaly, green dragon with shining red claws and piercing yellow teeth flew from in between the torn sky and roared once more.

Kouga's lips suddenly curved into a sly and smug grin and he held up his clawed hands, crouching slightly into a fighting stance. "Well, well, well... Boys? Looks like we finally found dinner." He smirked, turning back just to see his two brothers on the floor fainted.

_Those lazy bastards! Alrighty then, looks like Kouga's gonna enjoy some dragon tail and soup all by himself!_

⁉⁉⁉⁉⁉ ➡ ㈝3㈐8㇧4㇦4㇦5㇧5㇩6㈜4㇧9

_As confusion spreads across the land of Fedual Japan... __ Natural Disasters start to strike Earth, which would soon be the end of the world._

_All cattle, game, animals and all foods will perish._

㈌3㈌2㈌6㈌7㈌6㈌2 ㇂6 _Inu-gang _

_Demons will rise against our heroes..._

_Will InuYasha and his gang make it in time before it's too late?_

_... Only time will tell._

* * *

><p><strong>Please rr! Thank you to all my readers who enjoy my story and to my team. My writing partner in crime Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan and my idea person BloodPokemon101.**

_raven1295_


End file.
